Our Lives As A Teenage Hanyou
by InuyashasGrl26
Summary: Just meeting each other at school, Inuyasha and Kagome aren't aware about the true purpose of their heritages and secrets of their family.
1. The Two Hanyou

One day in Tokyo a Hanyou boy is to attend a school build for humans, youkai and off course hanyou. Little does he know that he's not the only one who goes there.

**Chapter 1: Two Hanyou Families**

One fine sunny morning in the outskirts of Tokyo lives a mansion of the Takahashi Family. Behinds the closed gates is a mansion that is just an average building, like any other mansion in the high wealthy families on this side of the city. Into one the gigantic windows is a massive bedroom. Deep within the bedroom lays a king size bed with red velvet comforter with 6 pillows of the same fabric. Just as the sunrays seep through the glass, an alarm clock chimes to wake up the individual.

The person sits up with the support of his upper body strength to turn off the alarm despite playing one of his favorite songs. He walks towards his bathroom to wash up to get ready for the first day of school. He looks for his toothbrush and the toothpaste to get his fangs. Yes, this guy has fangs, but that's not the only oddity that this guy has. As the looks up to his reflection of the mirror, his face is lightly tanned with silver hair that has locks one on each side, and the hair is so long it's down to his waist. He opens his eyes to reveal such a golden color that it worth a lot of money. But the more attractive feature is the set of pointy dog-ears that are on top of his head.

When you first meet this man, you'd ask yourself in thought, 'How on earth did he get such a look?' But it would be better off to keep to yourself. If you think that his head was full with such unique looks, his hands are something to be aware of. Instead of human fingernails, each of them is replaced by straight claws of a dog.

After cleaning himself, the guy goes into his walk-in closet to see what he needs to wear for the day. Normally any kid that has been to a private school with a strict dress would have to wear the school's uniform that is feels comfortable and appropriate.

But for the school he's going, he doesn't have to do that, which is a big relief. Because of that, whenever of a kid comes home from school, they'd be changing into they own style wardrobe. But not for those who are going to the school that this guy is going to. For this guy has the most casual clothes there but the ones he has are more expensive than the regular brands. However he doesn't want any of that, not to be in the spotlight where everyone else wants to adore him from the comments for other people's opinion. He browses through the racks to pick which one is the best one to wear. He stops at a pair of jeans that are loose fitting but knows they're the best to wear. He finds one of his belts to hold them up. He'd find it embarrassing to find other student to get sneak peek of his behind. After finding his bottoms, he goes to his tops. Almost all of his shirts and hoodies are red. But there's one section where his formal clothes are. But that part isn't important. What's more important is what he needs to wear for today. He finds a white undershirt and a red shirt, and red zip up fleece.

After getting himself dressed he looks into his sock drawer to get a pair of white socks and find his sneakers, which are black with red lines on the side. He then gets out to expect himself to make sure he's ready for the day. He goes back into his room to get his cell phone (long one) and his wallet to take with him to school. "Might as well get going." He said to himself and heads out to meet his family in the kitchen.

Walking down the massive hallway, the boy knows his way around so it's no big deal. He heads downstairs and take a left towards the kitchen. Inside the kitchen is a female individual by the counter top stove making breakfast. "Morning mom." The boy greets his mother. The woman raises her head to greet her head. "Morning, Inuyasha. I see you're ready for your first day of high school." She smiles as she resumes making pancakes. Yes the son's name is Inuyasha Takahashi. _The _Takahashi. And his mother is Izayoi Takahashi. Her beauty is beyond compare to rival any other woman. Her hair is long to her knees, hey eyes were that of a wooden brown, and her blue eyeliner is amazing. She's still in her bathroom, so she must've woke up a short time ago. But she still looks great nonetheless. "What do you my school will look like, mom?" Inuyasha asks her as she gives him a plate of 3 pancakes. "From what your father informed me before he and your older left for their business trip, Shikon High school is only for those who are worthy to accomplish their future goals." She explains to him and grabs herself a plate.

The father of Inuyasha is InuTaishou Takahashi. Unlike Izayoi who is human, InuTaishou is a dog-demon. There's a family photo on the wall of the kitchen. InuTaishou is an average size man, just a little taller than Izayoi. He has long silver hair up in a high ponytail. His facial appearance is almost identical. From the long silver hair to the golden eyes with fangs in his mouth, and claws on his hands. InuTaishou has elf ears on the sides of his head with long eyebrows from his eyes. Not only that, he has a jagged purple stripe of both sides of his face. Normally he's in a business suit.

Then there's Inuyasha's older brother, actually older _half-brother_ Sesshomaru Takahashi. In the photo Sesshomaru is the one who hardly smiles about anything. He doesn't anything different from Inuyasha and their father. He has most of InuTaishou's appearances. His silver hair is long to his thighs, with golden eyes, elf ears, claws on his hands. There's a few spots on him that neither Inuyasha nor InuTaishou have. The first is that he has a magenta eyeliner color over his eyes, which is odd. The second oddity is that Sesshomaru has double magenta stripes on his face, and his forearms. The last thing is that his forehead has a crescent moon exposed between his bangs over his forehead.

Inuyasha doesn't mind for his father and brother to be out of the house most of them. It's normally him and his mother, and that's all he wants. "You might as well get going, Inuyasha. You'll be late for school." Izayoi informs him as she kindly takes his empty plate. "Alright see you later." Inuyasha agrees as he gets his backpack that was by the backdoor. He heads into the garage in the back of the mansion. He finds his red motorcycle. He gets his keys of the backpack and starts the vehicle. "Alright baby. Let's get going." He claims and leaves the property.

Meanwhile

On the other side of Tokyo, there's an area where there are shrines in a various locations on the streets. One particular street houses a unique shrine like no other. The pathway to get there is the steep stairs to a high hill. Once making up to the last step, and through the Shoji gate the hill flattens out to allow a few shrine buildings. All but one building is different. The house is home to the Higurashi Family.

Inside such a quaint home is a woman in the kitchen making breakfast for the family. Her appearance is flawless with a gentle expression in such an understanding manner with short hair and mahogany brown eyes. "Father, did you make sure that the kids are awake yet?" She asks him politely. Her father, grandpa Higurashi is at the table reading the newspaper. He's very old but humble. He's in a tradition priest wardrobe with his gray hair in a topknot. "I haven't yet, my dear. I'll go up there to make sure." He replies as he sets the paper to the table and goes towards the staircase. "Sorry, I'm awake." A younger male voice stops him.

The kid is a boy at the age of 10 and has short hair with brown eyes like his mother. He is wearing a long sleeve shirt and jeans with sneakers on. "Morning mom." He greets as he sits in one of the empty seats. "Morning, Sota. Did your sister come out of her room yet? She's going to be late for her first day of High School." She asks him. Sota shakes his head, "No I haven't. I might as well go up and to make sure she does get out of there." Sota smiles and goes upstairs.

In one of the bedrooms upstairs is a teenage girl brushing her hair. You would normally brush your hair, it'd be hard to get the tangles out with a hairbrush. However for this girl must be extremely careful on her part. She has something on top of her head that must be aware of, her ears. No I'm not talking about human ears that are on the sides of a person's head. This girl has a set of pointy dog ears on top of her head. A knock on her door gets her attention, "Kagome, are you gonna come out of not?" Sota asks her impatiently. "I will pretty soon." Kagome replies and resumes her brushing.

Now you got to ask yourself, how is it that Kagome has dog ears on her head? If she does have them, then must mean that has other features of hanyou. Her eyes are soft chocolate eyes, little fangs inside her mouth, and claws on her fingers. Another question remains; why is it that Kagome's the only hanyou in the family. So far her little brother, mother, and grandfather are all humans. But there's one person missing in the picture. Where's the father?

Taking a look around, one of the photos has a picture of the man. He was with his wife in his arms, in their wedding wardrobe. Somehow his appearances are that of a humanoid dog demon. He has short black hair like any other man. His ears are shaped like an elf. His eyes are a bronze color, and his cheeks have curved green stripes one on each side.

Kagome sighs as she gets herself ready for her first day of High School. Her outfits features a pair lost jeans to her ankles, a nice green V-neck shirt with a lynx on it. Her socks are white and her hair has ribbons one of each side as if they're in pigtails. "Kagome, your breakfast is getting cold." Sota opens the door to get her out. "Okay okay." Kagome groans and grabs her purse and backpack.

Back into the kitchen, Kagome notices that everyone else have finished their morning meal. "I'm sorry it took me so long to get ready." Kagome sits down and tries to eat as fast as she can. In no time, she manages to pull it off. "I'm done." She claims proudly. "Have a nice day you two." Mrs. Higurashi shouts to her two kids who went out the door.


	2. Such a Bad Start

**Chapter 2: Such a Bad Start**

Along the way towards the High School, Kagome kept an eye on her brother to make sure he gets to school safe and sound. "Have a nice day, Sota." Kagome said to him with a wave. Sota rolls his eyes, "You don't have to repeat what mom said to us when we left." He replies back and runs towards his school. Kagome glares at him, "Well excuse me for being a big sister." Kagome shouts back. She resumes her way to school. 'Seriously, what is wrong with this kid?' She asks herself.

Kagome turns a corner of the road where it leads her school. She spots other students in all shapes and sizes, but all of them are all like humans. But she is aware for some of them are demons in a humanoid shape body. "Might as well get going." She sighs and walks towards the building.

Inuyasha turns to the same street that Kagome took a short time ago. Seeing through the plastic clearing of his helmet, he spots her, getting his eyes off the road and spots the girl who looks like him but has black hair instead of his silver hair. 'Who is that girl?' He asks himself as he hears a cry, "Look Out!" The girl shouts at him. Inuyasha widens his eyes as he realized that he's going to crash into the school wall. Inuyasha slams onto his breaks of his motorcycle, but it was a bit too late that he really does crash into the wall.

Kagome saw the motorcycle crash and rushes to Inuyasha's side. "He you okay?" She asks him as he groans while he gets out of the debris. "I'm fine." He feh's at her. He takes off his helmet, which reveals his long silver hair. Kagome widens her eyes, "Wait, you're like me." Kagome exclaims to him. Inuyasha opens his eyes to find the girl he took a glimpse of earlier. "You're like me as well." He said back to her in a small shock. Kagome takes her sight at his bike with a few dents here and there. "I'm sorry about your bike." She apologizes as if she blames herself for something she didn't really do.

Inuyasha looks in the direction of his vehicle, "Actually it is your fault." He accuses her. Kagome blinks her eyes a couple of time. "You think I did this?" She asks him in a glare expression. Inuyasha smirks, "Just a second ago, you say you were sorry. And for that it was you who made me crash into the wall. Kagome twitches her eye. Out of natural instinct, she grabs him by the collar of his shirt, "now you listen here. I'm not going to have my first day of with a student who crashes into the wall, and blaming for it. If I were you, I'd stay away from you from now on." She warns him as her eyes glow red for a brief second.

Inuyasha glares back at her and grasps her hand off his shirt. "You think you can just come out of nowhere threatening me to stay away from you. Well guess I'm not going to do that. And I'll make you pay for the repairs of my motorcycle." His eyes glow in red as well for a brief second as he points to his vehicle.

Kagome keeps her expression like glue. "Well for your information, I'm not going to pay for you motorcycle repairs. Don't assume that I'm rich like you. If you think you're going to find other ways to do your bidding, well you got another thing coming." And soon enough, she slaps him on the face, hard. She humphs and goes to the school building.

Shortly after Kagome left, Inuyasha can still feel the sting from Kagome's slap she inflicted on him. He places his hand on the part, 'Whoa she can slap.' He comments to himself. "Hey buddy, you need a hand?" A male voice gets his attention. Inuyasha looks up to see a guy about his age with short black hair, but long enough to put into a small ponytail at the nape of his neck. His left ear has two gold earrings on the bottom, while the right one just has one. His outfit is a purple polo shirt with a pair of washed jeans and black sneakers. "Might as well." Inuyasha replies as he grabs the guys hand that he gestured earlier. "I didn't a woman to slap you hard." The guy said as he helps Inuyasha get his bike to the bike rack. "I was just joking with her when she apologized, blaming herself to make crash into the wall." Inuyasha replies. The guy smiles assuring, "Well I can tell she didn't take it likely." Inuyasha nods in agreement.

"By the way, I'm Miroku Houshi." Miroku introduces himself. "Inuyasha Takahashi." Inuyasha gives his own. "I can tell that you're a monk." Inuyasha assumes by his scent. Miroku nods, "Indeed I am. I can tell that you're a hanyou." Miroku assumes back to him in such a casual manner. "The son of Inutaishou Takahaski." He adds in. Inuyasha nods, "Yeah the thing is that I wanna be as average as possible, not to be the rich and famous shit." Inuyasha claims himself. Soon enough they get Inuyasha's motorcycle to the rack. Inuyasha pulls out a cord to lock it in. "Maybe you can bring it to my shop to get it fixed." Miroku offers his assistance. Inuyasha looks up to him after locking it up. "You have shop for motorcycle repairs?" He asks him with intrigue. "Yeah the thing I have a motorcycle of my own, but my dad suggested I get a good exercise whenever it's nice out. I can only ride it when it rains." Miroku explains to him. Inuyasha nods, "Well I'm lucky to be sent here, and that's why I need my bike to get here." He responds as they head into class. Miroku smiles, "Well luckily we met because I can get your bike fixed in no time." He assures him.

Meanwhile, Kagome got her schedule for her upcoming classes and in which rooms she has to go to. "Who does he think he is? Ordering me to pay off for his bike's repairs. What a jerk." She complains quietly so that she wouldn't get the unwanted attention at school. She finds her homeroom and goes in. Obviously enough, she can tell there are other students that are monks, priestess/priest, demon slayers and youkai. Unfortunately for her, she and that guy she met at the only hanyou in the school. She finds an empty seat at the end corner. 'Might as well forget what happened this morning and move on forward.' She thought to herself.

Soon enough another student comes in with a yellow two-tailed cat with red eyes and black markings on her ears, paws, and her tails' end. "Where do you think we should sit Kirara?" The girl asks her feline companion. Kirara jumps to the corner where Kagome is sitting.

Kagome hears a meow from her left side a cat. "Oh hello there." Kagome smiles as she lends down her hand so that Kirara could rub her face against it. "You're such a cutie." Kagome compliments the cat. "Hi there." The girl gets Kagome's attention. Kirara runs up to the girl and lies on her shoulder, "She likes you a a lot." The girl said to her as she takes a sit by Kagome. The girl has long brown hair, with a ribbon near the end of it. Her eyes were that of chestnut brown as well. Along with those eyes is a hint of pink eye-liner to give her such a beauty. Her wardrobe includes a pink fleece sweater with a green shirt underneath it with blue skinny jeans, and a pair of white shoes. "So she's your demon cat?" Kagome asks her as she scratches the cat's ear gently. "Yeah this here is Kirara. I'm Sango Taijiya." Sango gestures her hand. "Kagome Higurashi." Kagome shakes her hand. "Man what I day I've had this morning so far." Kagome gossips as quietly as possible. "Why what happened?" Sango asks her curiously. "I was on my way here until a red motorcycle crashed into the school wall. I wanted to make sure that the rider was okay, but all he did was blame me to make him crash." Sango nods, "I know how it feels. I've been constantly been blames for things that I was even a part of." She agrees with her. "Then you are speaking my language." Kagome comments. Soon enough the school bell rings to let the students know that it's time for class.


	3. Gal Pals & Guy Pals

**Chapter 3: Gal Pals &amp; Guy Pals**

A few classes have passed which means it's time to have lunch. Kagome and Sango head outside to have theirs under a cherry blossom tree in the school's property. "So Kagome, how is it that you hate that guy that you met this morning?" Sango asks as she gives Kirara a piece of meat. Kagome takes a bite of her sushi, "Well I was just minding my own business coming to school until a motorcyclist crashed into the school's wall." She starts.

Sango nods. "Wow, I wonder if he's alright after crashing into that thing." She said with concern. Kagome sighs, "I went up to him to see if he was, but instead he blames me. He thinks I was the one who cause him to skid his bike and crash." Kagome explains what happened early on. "He blamed you?" Sango asks in shock but made sure it was a minimum. Kagome nods. Sango pets Kirara because she was in a frustrating mode. "All I can he has no right to blame, even though you had nothing to do with it." She adds in.

Kagome smiles, "I agree. However he was nothing more than an arrogant jerk. So I slapped him on the face and left him. I even warned not to mess with me." She smirks in triumph. Sango copies her expression. "All I can say, he deserved it." She nods as she strokes Kirara's back. "That's right, and he better watch out from now on." Kagome couldn't help but to grin like an idiot.

Meanwhile, somewhere else on the school groups, more like on the roof of the building, Inuyasha and Miroku chow down on what they brought to lunch. "So this girl slapped you in the face?" Miroku asks as he can somehow see the slap mark on Inuyasha's face. "Yeah. I have to admit that she can slap pretty hard." Inuyasha replies as he rubs it to reduce the pain. "I'll tell you this, but I can somehow sense something else from her but I can't put my finger on it." Inuyasha said in a thinking manner. Miroku pressed his hand on the mark. He sighs, "You're not going to like this buddy." He starts off as he pulls his hand back. "What is it?" Inuyasha looks up to him. "She's a priestess." Miroku admits to him. Inuyasha widens his eyes, "She's a priestess? But when I met her, she was identical to me." He disagrees to Miroku's theory. "Hate to break it to you, but she is. But for you're the only hanyou in the entire school. But then you meet this girl who is both a hanyou and a priestess. Now that's rare." Miroku holds his chin.

Inuyasha sighs, "To be honest, I didn't even sense such spiritual powers from her, just her hanyou powers." Inuyasha explains so far. "Then there's one more question to ask. What her background? Normally a hanyou were be born from bloodlines from human mother and a demon father or vise versa." Inuyasha explains the information of a hanyou's life. "But for that girl's parents are in a hazy state that is complicated to understand it completely." He finalizes his opinion.

Miroku nods back, "If we were to figure her background, you'd have to go to her place to check it out. Because I sense spiritual powers from that slap, it's my understanding that she lives in a shrine. So you have to be careful when going to one. I'm from another one from a few blocks away." Miroku gives his idea. Inuyasha agrees, "Yeah but we need to take my bike to your shop to get it fixed. Otherwise, my dad will kill me." Miroku smiles, "We might as well do that after school before your dad finds out why you came home late." Inuyasha waves his hand in a weak way. "It's a good thing that my dad is out of town for three days so I have nothing to worry about. My mother on the other hand isn't though. She's always asking for what I'm doing. But I know she'd do the same thing that my dad would've done." He shivers at the end. "Well she should know about personal boundaries. She as well not put her nose where it doesn't belong." Miroku suggests as he leans against the wall.

Inuyasha nods, "My point exactly. Not only her, but also my dad and older brother. We all know how curious we were when we were kids. We wanted to know as much as possible, despite how eager we wanted to." He agrees with Miroku. "Yeah but we were told that what we wanted to know would be too hard to understand it. Our brains weren't ready at the time." Miroku replies back casually. The bell rings to let the students know that lunch is over and resume school.

The girls gather their belongings and head to their assigned room for their next subject. Little did Kagome know, one of her ribbons that hold her head in a pigtail style falls off of her. The windy breeze flies it towards the top of the building and into Inuyasha's opened bag. "Might as well get going." Inuyasha said to him and closes the bag, unknowingly seeing the ribbon.

The girls enter the room and sit next to each other. "I hope this will be better for the afternoon." Kagome said to Sango with Kirara snuggling in her bag. "I agree."

Soon enough the boys enter the same room, but in the back door of the classroom. However their scents are a big giveaway to Kagome and Inuyasha, signaling that both of them are in the same class. 'Oh great he's here.' Kagome groans mentally, not making a scene to the rest of the class. Sango sees her from the corner of her eye, "Ignore it." She recommends to her calmly. Kagome looks back to her. "Easier said than done." She comments to her. Sango shrugs her shoulders and waits until the teacher begins the class.

In the middle of the period, Inuyasha is having a hard paying attention to the subject on the board, because of an intoxicating scent is taunting him. "**You know she's the one."** His demon conscious alerts him. No matter how hard he tries to ignore it, it keeps on teasing him. More like a temptation to focus on Kagome instead. Miroku can sense the conflict within Inuyasha. Earlier this afternoon, on their way to class, Inuyasha tells Miroku that there's a subconscious of his demon half and his human.

Miroku though it was a complete joke at first, but the scene in front proved him wrong. He turns his attention to Sango who is in front of him. He has a temptation of his own. While Inuyasha told him about his own secret, Miroku has more of a dirty little secret; groping a girl's butt. Inuyasha know right off the bat that Miroku was no good for his perverted habit.

Miroku can see his opportunity with his reach to grab Sango's butt without her realizing it. Just when he's about to make contact, Kirara pops of her bag and hisses at him. Miroku gasps, never knew that Sango has a cat to protect her from guys who would dare to do the wrong thing to her master.

After hearing Kirara hissing to a student, Sango turned around to see Miroku with a petrified expression. Sango glares at him and wrote something on a blank sheet of paper and handed to him.

Miroku comes back to earth and sees Sango passing a note to him. He takes it reluctantly, fearing for what she has in store for him. He opens it up and reads it in his mind,

"_You and I are going to talk about this after school. If you don't show, my cat will track you down."_

Soon enough Miroku gulps, knew he was right that he was going to be in trouble. And that warning is really getting the best of him. If he refuses to show, he'll be hunted down by her cat. 'I'm dead.' He said to himself with a fear expression. He should've down that in the first place.


	4. Escape from A Girl

**Chapter 4: Escape from A Girl's Wrath**

After the last class of the first day, Miroku and Inuyasha head to their lockers to put away what they don't need for tonight's assignments. "I'm so dead." Miroku said to him. "I knew for sure you'd do something stupid." Inuyasha responds to him with a glare. "I can't help myself. I've a habit of grabbing a girl's butt." He admits to him quiet ruefully. "And thanks to your stupid antic, that Sango girl is going to kill you right then and there." Inuyasha sighs, and glad that he's not the one who's getting punished. "I just you'll be well enough to help me get my bike fixed before my parents flip out." Inuyasha reminds him at the end. He gets his bag and helmet out and heads out the building with Miroku behind him.

Somewhere else in the school, Sango has her expression that could frighten anyone who would dare mess with her. "You okay?" Kagome asks her with worry in her voice. "I can tell something has bothered you since last period. What happened?" She adds as she leans into her locker to get her stuff. "Do you remember when you met Inuyasha and he kind of demanded you to pay off his bike's repairs?" Sango asks as she remembers seeing Kagome bad meeting with the guy earlier that morning. "Yeah, I remember how arrogant the guy was." Kagome nods with scold on her face. Sango sighs, as she pets Kirara who is now on her shoulder soothing her stress. "It turns out I'm gonna give that guy that groped my ass a piece of my mind." Sango explains the incident.

Kagome nods with an understanding look. "It turns out I'm not the only here who needs gives an arrogant jerk a lesson as in why they shouldn't mess with us." She said as she strokes Kirara's back carefully with her clawed hand. "Well we might as well meet him and do our thing then." Kagome suggest proudly after she closes her locker door. "Might as well." Sango comments and closes her door, then walk out the door of the school.

Inuyasha and Miroku head towards Inuyasha's bike that needs to be repair after he crashed it into the wall this morning. Miroku looks around the damage carefully. "I can get these repairs within an hour at the least." He tells Inuyasha with assurance. "That's great to here. What about the price?" Inuyasha smiles with a relief in his voice. Miroku stands back up. "It's best to let you know at the end." He suggests the way how things are to be paid at the end. Inuyasha nods. "Good point."

Inuyasha takes his helmet and puts it on. However Miroku stops him. "That won't be necessary, my friend." Inuyasha looks back at him confused. "I have a pickup truck around the corner of the block. It won't take that long to get your bike to my shop at no time." Miroku offers his best assistance. "Sure go get your truck so we can get this over with." Inuyasha smirks, liking this guy even more.

Kagome and Sango turn to the corner to find Inuyasha and Miroku talking about something. Sango leans back against the wall. Kagome watches the guys carefully. "What are they saying?" Sango whispers to her. Tweaking her right ear she eavesdrop the conversation. "It appears that guy that's with Inuyasha is going to some shop to pick up a truck to get Inuyasha's bike there to get it fixed." Kagome gives her observation. Sango glares. "Kirara, you know what to do." She lets Kirara off her shoulder. "Check out what Kirara can do." Sango smirks to make sure Kagome what the feline can do.

Inuyasha turns around to find a cat coming towards them, She covers herself in flames, which grows her into a cougar-size cat with sabre-teeth and her paws and her two-tails are on fire. "Wait a minute Miroku." He runs and grabs Miroku before Kirara could pounce onto him. "What is your problem cat?" Inuyasha bears his fangs to the feline and somehow flashes his golden eyes to red one. "Kirara isn't your problem. It's me." Sango walks to him. "Who the heck are you?" Inuyasha asks her. "I'm Sango Taijiya, and I'm a demon slayer. Do _you _a problem with that?" Sango answers him with a glare of her. "A demon slayer huh? I'd like to see you try to slay me." Inuyasha taunts her. Sango gives Kirara her bag, "You asks for it." She charges at Inuyasha with martial art skills that he wasn't aware of. And soon enough, Sango hits pressure points to immobilize him. "How the fuck did you learn those moves?" Inuyasha asks since he's helpless on the ground. "I'm not even going to tell you how to use them either." Sango stares at him. "And you're next." She looks in Miroku's direction. Miroku widens his eyes, knowing exactly what that girl is capable of. "I'm out of here." He shouts and runs away. "After him, Kirara." Sango tells her feline friend.

Miroku runs as fast as he could, unaware that Kagome was in his direction. Waiting for the right moment, Kagome quickly grabs hold of Miroku's arm and drags him back to the school grounds. "And where do you think you're going?" She asks him dangerously. "Let me go." Miroku demands the girl to release him. "Don't waste your breath. You're no match against me." She replies as she is about to throw him back by Inuyasha's limbed body. Miroku takes out a sutra and places it on Kagome's face.

Upon contract, electrical energy shocks Kagome. Feeling the pain of the sutra, Kagome managed to get it off her. After being released from Kagome's grasp, Miroku tries to run away again. But this time Kirara stomps onto him and Sango enough Sango takes her stomp spot. "You thought that my friend and I are just a bunch of weaklings. Well here's a newsflash for you; You are aware that I'm a demon slayer, This cat demon is my companion Kirara, and Kagome here is…" She was about to inform him about what Kagome is. "…a hanyou." Miroku shouts out to her.

Kagome glares at him as she kneels down to him. "And you had the gull to try to purify me. Well here's another thing you should know about me. I'm a priestess as well." She hits him on the head. "Sango you know what to do." She smirks at her friend. "With Pleasure." Sango smirks back lifts him up. "If you ever grope me again, I'm going to make your life a living hell." She tells him and slaps him hard in the face as well immobilizing him in the same spot she hit Inuyasha. She throws him to Inuyasha, who is still immobilized. She, Kirara and Kagome head out the gates, "Oh by the way, you won't be about to move for another hour." She shouts to them.

Miroku and Inuyasha look at each other. "They're so dead." Miroku glares at Sango. Inuyasha responds, "I completely agree with you man."


	5. Advice

**Chapter 5: Advice**

Just like Sango confirmed about immobilizing them, an hour has passed so the effect wears off so the guys can move again. "Damn that woman can fight." Miroku groans as he stretches out his limbs. Inuyasha does the same. "You're telling me. I never expect that Kagome girl to kick my ass pretty hard." He agrees to his new buddy. Miroku looks around to see that the school is deserted. "Well we might as well get your bike to my shop then." He said to him as he runs ahead to get the truck to safely transport the bike. About 5 minutes later Miroku brings in a black 4x4 chevy truck and backs up to the gate. He gets out of it. "Ok let's get your bike in." He calls out and opens the trunk bed lap and pulls down a ramp.

Inuyasha carefully gets his bike up and takes it to the trunk. Miroku gets to the other side to help Inuyasha get it up. "So far so good." Inuyasha smiles a little. Miroku gets pads to carefully for the motorcycle to lie down on. "Let's go." He said as he and Inuyasha jump down and closes the latch. Inuyasha gets into the truck while Miroku gets to the driver side. "So how far is your shop from here?" Inuyasha asks as he gets his seat belt on. "I believe five minutes and it's halfway towards your place." Miroku replies as he turns the corner of the shop.

A few minutes later, Miroku finds the place and carefully pulls up. "Ok we're here." He claims as he and Inuyasha get out of the truck. Inuyasha looks around the shop. Like any other shop, it provides all that is needed to repair and replace any parts of the vehicle. "So where do take my motorcycle?" Inuyasha asks as he helps Miroku bring down his bike. Miroku smiles, "There's a room in the back only for motorcycles." Inuyasha smiles back as they take the bike to the room that Miroku mentioned.

Inuyasha waits till Miroku opens up the garage door to let him in. Just like Miroku said, there's tools and stuff to repair the bike. "Let's get started then." He begins his work.

One the other side of the city Kagome and Sango walk down the street that will lead to Kagome's home. "So you live in a shrine?" Sango asks with interest in her voice. "Yeah and it's odd that I'm a hanyou. As well as a priestess." Kagome answers her in a casual voice. Sango pets Kirara who perched onto her shoulder. "So where do you live?" Kagome decides to change the subject on Sango's residence. Sango smiles, "I'm from a little bit far out of the town in my Academy." She responds to her. Kagome widens her eyes, "Your academy?" Sango nods, "Yeah by it's only for my family's demon slaying. Only me, my younger brother and my father are the only ones in the facility." Kagome couldn't believe it at all. A demon Slayer Academy that only Sango and her family attend to. "Do you ever consider having other individuals to attend it?" Kagome asks her. Sango chuckles. "Well we did a couple of times. But it turns out that they don't have the potential to make it to the next level. I don't blame them though." Sango explains a bit further.

Kagome holds her chin, "Do you I could learn a thing or two from you? For when I was growing up, I was only able to learn the priestess ways from my mother. But I never had a chance to learn my demon half because my father passed away when I was 10." Kagome said to her a bit sad in the end. Sango turns her attention. "You didn't have a chance to learn your demon half yet? Normally demon children don't get to learn their heritage until they were 10 years old." Sango explains how demons learn from their parents until they're ready to defend themselves. "But you managed to master your priestess skills from your mother though." She comments in a friendly manner.

Kagome nods, "Yes indeed I have. But I don't feel complete about not learning the demon ways. "Well I can teach the basics of martial arts that I demonstrated earlier to the guys. Unfortunately that's all I can do for you." Sango apologizes in the end. Kagome understands her theory. "Though it's kind of ironic that you demon slayers is teaching a hanyou of how to defend herself with martial art skills." Sango giggles. "Pretty much. Kirara here is more of a family member instead of companion." She pets her cat again, can feel Kirara purring, signaling she's enjoying it.

They come to the block of Kagome's shrine. "Okay this is my street. I'll see you tomorrow." Kagome gives her farewell. Sango offers her hand, "Might as well. Maybe I can meet you here tomorrow." Kagome smiles and shakes Sango's hand with her own. "That would be nice." She agrees. "See ya later Kirara." She strokes Kirara's ear. Kirara meows happily." See you tomorrow." Kagome and Sango head their separate ways back home. What started off with a bad day ended up making a new friend. And for that Kagome is happy about that.

Meanwhile back in Miroku's shop, Inuyasha observes how skilled Miroku is with vehicles like his bike. "I have to admit, Miroku but I'm impressed on how it easy it is for you to fix my bike." He smiles down to him. Miroku stands up, wiping down a sweat that was forming on his forehead. "It's not that hard at all. The thing I love motorcycles and I've been taking classes last year on how it needs repairs every time a damaged one has been sent into class. Basically, it's no big deal." He responds.

From the looks of it, it appears to be brand new. Just like the way when Inuyasha first got it. "So how much is the repairs?" Inuyasha pulls out his wallet. Miroku raises his hand to stop him. "No need. For your first repair is free." He offers his side of the bargain. Inuyasha lifts an eyebrow, "Are you sure? Last time I checked, I don't remembering making a bargain with you at all." He pauses to see what Miroku will do next. "Oh, but I insist. The bike is repaired. But the second time, it's gonna be about $150.00 for it. So if I were you, I'd be careful with it for now on." He advices Inuyasha at the end.

Inuyasha nods, "That's a good point. I'll keep that in mind." He respects him and takes his keys out instead and puts his wallet back in. "Well, I might as well get home before my mother finds out I've been out for too long." He puts on his helmet on and gently takes his bike out of the garage. "See you later." He waves to him. "And thanks for repairing my bike." He revs the bike's engine, hearing it great he grins to get his footing onto the padding where they belong. Miroku waves back and goes back into his shop.

A/N: Okay guys. I bet you're eager for me to update for the next chapter. Well I'm going to take a break for awhile. The reason; my grandmother passed away on valentine's day. Because of her death, it's going to take me awhile to get over it. But I promise I'll resume my writing on this story. Be on the lookout of it.

InuyashasGrl26 Aka Jenny Over.


	6. Busted

**Chapter 6: Busted**

It took Inuyasha a bit longer than he would usually on his way home. They reason is that he didn't want his mother to know why he hasn't come home than he normally does after school. Knowing her, he knows for sure that he's in trouble. The one problem is that it was his fault that he crashed his bike to the school wall in the morning, all because of Kagome that he was staring at instead of what was up ahead. The second is that Inuyasha had to take it to his new friend's bike shop to get it repair it. Luckily that he didn't have to pay for it. However the scent of the shop is still on the contraption and that's what is worrying Inuyasha.

Inuyasha knows how sharp his dad and brother's scent of smells are compared to his own. According to his mother, Inutaishou and Sesshomaru can smell something about a mile away. But he's relieved that they are away on a business trip and they won't be home until this weekend. The only thing that Inuyasha has to come up with is to get rid of the scent of the shop and replace with his own before his family finds out.

He turns onto his street and can see the mansions far apart which means he's in the rich zone of the city. And he's one of those people to live such an area. A few mansions passed and his is at the dead end of the street. His mansion is way bigger than the rest of the others. The gates come into view with the initial "T" on top of it. Inuyasha flips one of the handlebars and presses one of the various buttons meant for the building. Once pressed, the gate opens up for him to let him in. "Finally I'm home." He said to himself and slows down the bike because of the speed limit of the property. He turns the curve and heads to the garage in the back of the mansion. He pressed another button to open one of the garage doors to pull in. He stops at the spot by his other most expensive vehicle. A red BMW convertible. But he hardly uses it for it. It was one of the big birthday or Christmas gifts his parents _gave_ him. The reason he doesn't drives it is because he doesn't want the public to find out about his background. And for that he sticks to his bike. He turns off the engine and takes off his helmet. He shakes his head because of the suffocation his helmet sometimes gives him on long trips. He places it onto the helmet rack. "I just hope my mom isn't pissed off about what happened." He says to himself and goes to the door to go inside.

Inside the mansion is unbelievable. Like any mansion there are various rooms for certain purposes. The kitchen is only meant cooking and eating. The dinning room is only for whenever there are guests visiting for special occasions. The den is only for those who want to be alone or have a conversation about something. The office is obviously for whenever Inutaishou and Sesshomaru are home to keep business going. The living room has the best of the electronics for entertainment. The bathrooms are in various areas in the building. There a elegant stair case that is curved. The second floor is a hallway with bedrooms for the family members and 3 guest bedrooms. It's obvious that Izayoi and Inutaishou have the biggest room in the mansion. Like any rich family establishment, each bedroom have their bathroom, that way no one don't have to bother anyone.

Inuyasha goes through the back hall way since it's the only way into the house other than the fancy front door. "Hello little brother." A familiar yet unpleasant voice chimes him. Inuyasha glares and goes into the kitchen to get something to drink. "I find it shameful that you weren't able to smell me when you pulled in." the voice taunts from close by. Inuyasha rolls his eyes. "Well Sesshomaru, you're one to talk, you don't get to do the fun stuff while you and dad go to so many business trips 24/7." Inuyasha replies to him as he gets a glass out of the cabinets and fills it with ice and water from the brita pitcher.

Sesshomaru comes in from the den. "Oh boo hoo, but who's the one making the money for this family? Me and dad." He crosses his arms. "And remember when dad said that once that you're done with high school, he expects you to go to Tokyo University to take over the family business." Inuyasha narrows, "Last time I checked I never wanted to be part of the family business to begin with. If he thinks that he has the right to do that to me, he's got another thing coming." Inuyasha said back with some attitude the any member of his family would find it disrespectful.

Sesshomaru chuckles, "Well that's too damn bad. Ever since you were born, dad wrote in his will that you and I are to remain in the business to keep this place in check. If not, we'll be living on the streets like a hobo. Besides you don't have a choice at all." He grins at the end. Inuyasha takes one of the other doorways that is closest to the stairs. "What about freedom, Sesshomaru? Every single person has freedom and they have the right to use that freedom in anyway they see fit." Inuyasha replies and goes upstairs.

Being a full dog demon that he is, Sesshomaru beats Inuyasha to the top of the stairs. "Normally yes to humans, but to us youkai we don't get that at all. Even the most powerful youkai that ever lived never had freedom. And for you being a hanyou, you have that privilege. In other words, you are also betrothed to a female from this city. Not even you can get out of it. It's a shame that you don't even know who she is at all." He walks away laughing.

After being ridiculed by his older brother, Inuyasha's golden eyes flash red and growls, 'The nerve of that bastard.' He said to his mind. Knowing that it's pointless to fight him as well. Ever since they were kids, he and Sesshomaru never really bonded at all despite that their dad demanded them to be. Sesshomaru wanted to get away from him as much as possible. Inutaishou decided that it was best that Sesshomaru was sent to a boarding school out in Osaka.

Inuyasha one the other hand was glad that he didn't had to be with him that much. But that didn't mean that he was off the hook. Inutaishou had to make sure a school was right for him through and through. Luckily the school he goes to fits the bill. And for that he's fine with it.

He turns to the door that goes to his bedroom. He goes to the king size and throws his backpack onto it, and sets his glass of water to the coaster that was on his night stand. He then goes into his bathroom to wash off the scent from the shop.

Come to think of it, if he has the scent of the shop that he went to get his bike fixed, that would mean that Sesshomaru and his dad would know about it as well. "Oh Shit!" He runs out of his room and towards his brother's room. "Sesshomaru, open the door." He bangs on the door. "Where are your manners, Inuyasha? I thought that dad and your human mother taught you manners while growing." Sesshomaru responds to keep his door closed. "Sesshomaru may I come in, please?" Inuyasha groans in more politely way. "Of course little brother." Sesshomaru grins and opens it for him.

Sesshomaru's room is painted in slate gray and his furniture is the top of the line of the recently released pieces. "I know why you're here. I can smell that you went to the shop in the school district, and I know why you went there." He grins at Inuyasha. "Sesshomaru, please don't tell dad." He practically begs him. Sesshomaru raises one of his eyebrows, "Why should I? We both that dad's nose is not to fool. His nose is like a bloodhound. You can't escape his wrath when he finds out what you did while he and I were gone." He keeps his grin in place.

Inuyasha gulps down the lump in his throat. Hearing what he just said. He and dad just returned home from their business trip. "I thought that you guys wouldn't be home until this weekend." Inuyasha confirms to him. Sesshomaru ahs hims, "How etude of you. Yes dad and I would be in Seattle for our usual business trips, but somehow the business was cancelled because of the owner in hospital care." He said to him.

The more Inuyasha hears about they sudden return the more anxious he's getting. "Well I guess I'll have to tell dad what I did." He turns and leaves the room. Sesshomaru sighs and goes to his bathroom. "That boy has a lot to learn apparently." He comments to himself.


	7. The Idea

**Chapter 7: The Idea**

Kagome walks up the steep stairs towards her family shrine. So far for her first had a bad start but it had a nice ending to it. And for that, she's thankful about it. She knows that her little brother is already home because of their school schedule. So that only makes it easier for Kagome not to stop by at his school on her way home. She sees her house in the distance. "At least I'll have an average evening with my family." She smiles and runs in.

Inside her house, she can smell her mother making dinner already. "I'm home mom." Kagome calls out to her. "Welcome home. How was your first day of school?" Mrs. Higurashi greets her daughter. Kagome takes off her shoes and heads into the kitchen. "I had a very unusual day mom." Kagome replies as she gets a drink from the fridge. "How so?" Kagome's mother asks as she continues on cooking tonight's meal. "Well this morning, I was on my way to the school, and then all of a sudden a motorcycle crashed into the school's outer wall." Kagome drinks her water. "My, how awful, was the rider okay?" She turns around with a worried expression. Kagome chuckles, "I went over to the rider and asks to see if he was okay. What I didn't expect was that the rider was a boy with long silvery hair, golden eyes, clawed hands, little fangs in his mouth, and the most adorable pair of akita ears on top of his head." Kagome holds her chin, remembering the moment. Mrs. Higurashi raises her eyebrow. "What else did the boy do when you tried to help him out?" She boldly asks her daughter.

Kagome groans, "Unfortunately, he blames me." She looks up to her with a unpleasant look. "How could he possibly blame you when you had nothing to do with it?" Mrs. Higurashi asks in a bit of a shock in her voice. "That was what I had in mind all day. If I were to know better, he should blame himself for not paying attention to the road ahead of him instead of staring at something else that could intrigue him for no particular reason." Kagome sighs as she places her elbow onto the kitchen table to support her hand on her opened palm. "Well I just hope that boy wasn't a bother to you all day." Mrs. Higurashi asks with a hopeful look.

Kagome chuckles, "It was easier said than done. That boy was in most of my classes and never once left me alone." She answers with slight frustration. Mrs. Higurashi shakes her head. "Have you tried negotiate with him about the incident?" She asks her as she takes a seat across from her. "I've tried, but he's stubborn to see the light at the end of the tunnel. Luckily I met a girl who is a demon slayer and has a adorable demon cat." She shakes her head but had a smile in the end.

Mrs. Higurashi smiles along, "Well that's nice to hear." Kagome nods in agreement. "Yes, the thing is that her fighting style has intrigued me." Mrs. Higurashi tilts her head. "How so?" Kagome resumes, "Well for those who are demon slayers take special martial arts because they wield these weapons that are made by the bones of the slain demons. Sango is the only one in her generation that has master the last level of the fighting. And that's immobilization." Kagome explains it to her mother.

Mrs. Higurashi shows an immediate concerned look. "I just want to make sure that you won't get into trouble after that." She points out. Kagome waves her hand up and down, "It's okay, there weren't any faculty member in the area to witness it. Besides that one guy that was with that boy has a habit that is disturbing to any of us. And it's best that I don't anything about it." Kagome said with a straight face as she possible could. "Well at the least you're not hurt." Mrs. Higurashi comments to her daughter's condition, seeing that there's not a single scratch on her.

"Ah yeah, about that mom, is it okay if I could learn Martial Arts from Sango, my new friend. Throughout my life, I only learnt my priestess side of purification and spiritual powers. But I never had the chance of to actually defend myself with my demonic side. Ever since dad passed away, I lost that chance. But ever since I met Sango, I had the idea to learn from her." Kagome gives her request with the idea of self-defense. Mrs. Higurashi sighs, "I don't know, honey. Your father and I made an agreement for when you were born, it was best that you learned from your spiritual powers because it was the only way to keep your demon blood in check. You were only lucky that your appearances and abilities are the only things that were allowed. If you were to learn your demonic heritage, your life wouldn't be a pleasant one at all." Mrs. Higurashi comfortingly holds onto her daughter's shoulder. "When the time was right for you to learn your demonic side, at the age of ten, you'd be able to compliment both of my priestess family, and your father's family. But when your father passed away the month before your age, he told me to wait until another demon of his own kind to take over his position to train you." She said calmly despite how upset Kagome is getting. "However, from what you have told me about your new friend's fighting lessons have interest me. I'll let you only do the basics but that's all you'll be permitted to learn from her family." She smiles down with a cautious look.

Kagome smiles back with tears of happiness in her eyes. "Thanks, mom." She hugs her as usual. Mrs. Higurashi smiles back to her. "You're welcome, sweetie. You should call your brother and grandpa down for dinner." She advices her. Kagome nods and calls down the remaining relatives of the family to attend tonight's dinner.


	8. Instead of Punishment

**Chapter 8: Instead Of Punishment**

Back at the Takahashi Mansion, Inuyasha knows fully well for he's going to get himself into. For example, he was arrogant about his accident at the school. And because of the damage that happened upon him, he knew for sure that his own parents will never ever accept his actions. 'Mind as well get grounded.' Inuyasha said gloomily as he opens the door in front of him, which is his father's office.

When Inuyasha opens the door, the other side of the room is a massive wall length window looking out into the city. "Inuyasha, I know your reason is to be at my presence." A deeper voice said to him from that direction. Inuyasha cautious closes the door behind him, "I am father." Inuyasha replies respectively. The big desk chair twirls around to reveal Inutaishou Takahashi. From the look of his face isn't a pleasant one at all. "But you don't know what I might do to you." Inutaishou rests his chin onto the top his hands, whose clawed fingers shoe-laced one another and the elbows support them from being on the desktop. "I'm not sure for what you'll do to me to punish me for my actions today." Inuyasha takes an empty seat from across the desk.

Inutaishou hmms at first, clearly showing Inuyasha that he's thinking of a possible yet respectful punishment. "Well normally when a child has done something to disobey a rule or get into any trouble, it's the parents' responsibility to ground them and for that consequence is to sacrifice something that the child usually loves to do." Inutaishou explains a regular lifestyle of an average family. "However I'm not like them at all. I'm the opposite." Inutaishou exclaims as he stands out of his chair and walk towards the massive window. "Dad, you have every right to ground me. I assume you might've picked up the scent of the shop I went to this afternoon because of my carelessness of my bike." Inuyasha tries to convince his father to punish him. "I'm not going to punish you, Inuyasha." Inutaishou turns around with a stern look. "I'm actually giving you a chance to help you improve your responsibilities."

Inuyasha tilts his head while one of his eyebrow rises up. "A chance to improve my responsibilities? Of what?" He asks him. Inutaishou sighs knowing fully well how ignorant his own son really is, "Inuyasha you are aware of our demon customs." Inuyasha nods for his reply. "For a demon's life is to make sure he/she has a right to make sure they survive through any circumstance they encounter. And unknowingly to them that they must find their destined mate to complete that. Ever since you were born, it was very hard for your mother and I to find such a being. For you to be a hanyou for the last 16 years, our search has finally met its end because somewhere in this city there is a girl that is your betrothed. And little does she know she's in the same position that you're in." Inutaishou goes back to his desk to open of the drawers to bring something out.

"What do you mean I'm betrothed? Why does is sound like you and mother are keeping secrets from me?" Inuyasha asks with suspicion. Inutaishou brings a little chest and opens up the lid. Inuyasha stood up to get a better view to see what's inside. Inutaishou pulls a crest necklace. "This here, Inuyasha is the crest of our family. The only way to find your betrothed is that she has the identical piece missing from it." Inuyasha looks carefully to observe it.

The crest is that of a symbol of the Takahashi Family with the kanji symbol of "dog" on the back. "What do you mean that my betroth has the missing identical piece?" Inuyasha asks more of his idiocy.

Inutaishou sighs in such annoyance, "Inuyasha weren't you even paying any attention to what I was talking about? Inuyasha, you're secretly engaged to another dog hanyou who has the missing piece of the crest." Inuyasha widens his eyes. 'Secretly Engaged!?' His mind yells. Inuyasha slams the crest back onto the desk, lucky it didn't break on contact of the hickory wood. "Dad, in all my years of living, I never once agreed to be engaged to another dog hanyou. I'm better off being single for the rest of my life." Inuyasha glares at his father. "How many secrets have you and mother kept from me and why? I deserve to know." And with that he decides to leave the room.

Inutaishou narrows his eyes and snaps one of his clawed fingers. Within the snap, a shock of static stops Inuyasha in his tracks. "First of Inuyasha Takahashi, there a particular reason why you weren't allow to know any of the secrets that your mother and I had kept for your life so. If you found out about them earlier, you'd have a lot more difficulty of living. We did the same thing to Sesshomaru until he was fully ready to know about the secrets of his life." Inutaishou glares at him. Inuyasha couldn't stand how annoying his father can be once in awhile. "How would you like it if I kept secrets from you?" He boldly challenges him. Inutaishou on the other hand didn't take him seriously, but decides to act through. "Inuyasha, it'd be easy for me because I can detect it from your scent. And on top of that, I can find it out way faster." He turns around to look outside to keep his golden that were flashing red out of Inuyasha's sight.

"You here have two choices. You either can accept the fact about this engagement or be grounded without a vehicle for this year." He flashes his golden eyes to bloody red. Inuyasha knew fully well that he was really in deep shit. That one choice to have his vehicles taken away for year is too dreadful for him to bear. And this secret engagement is something to figure out more about it. He sighs in defeat, much more like going his father's way. "Fine, I'll accept the engagement. How is it that she has the identical piece?" He asks as he picks up the chest and crest. "The girl will be given the piece on her 16th birthday. I for one know who she is and you don't. That's why it should be amusing for you to figure it out." Inutaishou smugs at him.

Inuyasha can really get easily annoyed by his other brother, but from his own father, it's a whole different story. It's a good thing that Sesshomaru didn't get his sense of humor. "And son, you're dismissed." Inutaishou said to his son with a stern face again and sits back. Inuyasha bows and leaves the office. When the door closes, Inutaishou grins even more. "This will test how smart you can be on something you should really consider." He comments on it and resumes his business work.


	9. Demon & Human Customs

**Chapter 9: Demon &amp; Human Customs **

The next day, Kagome made sure that she was getting ready for school via through her routine of the morning. But there's a new tip that is added to her list; Meeting Sango and Kirara on the way to school. And for that she's happy about that. "Kagome, time for breakfast." He mother calls from downstairs. "Be right down." Kagome calls back with her bedroom door open since she woke up. Kagome is sporting a nice pair of flare jeans with a pink angry bird t-shirt while wearing her green fleece sweater. Her socks are just cotton with grey tips of the heel and toe.

Then she carefully brushes her hair avoiding the ears on top of her head as well grooming her bangs, despite being a bit messy, but she prefers it that way. She looks down to her vanity to get two white hair things to put her hair to both of her head to make it look like she had low pig-tails. "Might as well get going." She claims and gets her bag and heads downstairs.

In the kitchen Mrs. Higurashi is making something for the family, Sota and gramps are already eating whatever they have on their plates &amp; bowls. Kagome comes in and takes her spot at the table. "Morning." She greets them. "Morning sis. How was your time at school?" Sota asks her even though he didn't had a chance to ask about her time or his own at school yesterday. "All I can say I already met some interesting people. That's for sure." Kagome replies as she takes a bit of rice out of the little bowl. Sota nods in a mixed of amazement and jealousy. "Lucky you, I only met only one yesterday." Sota sadly said and focuses on eating the rest of his meal. Kagome softens her expression and holds onto his shoulder, "It's just the beginning of a new year. It'll take awhile to make a few more new friends from school." She assures him calmly. Sota smiles back, "Thanks sis, I'll remember that." Kagome gives him her own smile, "We might as well get going." She gives her idea.

The kids get their belongings and head outside. They go down the steep stairs. "Hey good morning Kagome." A familiar voice calls out to Kagome. Kagome looks down ahead to see it was Sango and Kirara who is nesting on her shoulder. Then there's a boy who is the same age as Sota. "Good morning, Sango. Good morning Kirara." Kagome strokes Kirara's ear after shaking Sango's hand. "And would you be?" Kagome kneels down to the boy's height. "This here, is my younger brother Kohaku." Sango introduces Kagome. "Hi there." Kohaku greets shyly. "Hi there, I'm Kagome." Kagome can tell how shy the boy really is. "Hey Kohaku." Sota gets to the bottom of the stairs. "Oh hey there Sota." Kohaku smiles and they do whatever they had on their minds. "So this must be the one friend you made yesterday, Sota?" Kagome asks as she tilts her head.

Sota turns around and rubs the back of his neck in embarrassment. "Yeah, I didn't want to tell you about it earlier." Kagome waves her hand, "Don't worry about it. Besides there are a couple of students who can be quite annoying." She smirks at Sango. Sango smiles back, "Absolutely. These students need to be taught better manners and personal space." She agrees.

A few minute later, the boys head toward their school. "See you later sister." Kohaku waves goodbye to Sango. Sango smiles, "I'll see you home." Sango waves her farewell. "I'm off, sis." Sota calls out to let Kagome know he has left. "See ya." Kagome calls back. "We should get going before we get there too late." Kagome said to her with a smile on her face. "Let's go." Sango chimes as they go towards their school.

From the other direction, Inuyasha is cautiously riding his bike to the school. He made sure he doesn't make the same mistake twice. 'Just who is this other dog hanyou who has the missing crest?' He asks him mind, despite that it doesn't have the answer to it. He turns the corner and into the bike rack. He turns off the engine and chains the vehicle to the bars. "Hey there Inuyasha." Miroku walks up to him casually. Inuyasha pops out of his helmet. "Hey there." He pants slowly to catch his breath. "You okay?" Miroku asks him with concern in his voice. "Miroku, you won't believe what happened when I got home." Inuyasha gestures his finger to make Miroku leans down close enough to hear what Inuyasha has to tell him. "Could you wait till lunch because we're going to be late for class." Miroku tells him and they head into the building.

As the first period started, Kagome and Sango were chatting away about for this afternoon. "So I just have to learn the basics of your martial arts?" Kagome asks first because they're on break from the time being. Sango nods and pulls out a scroll from her bag, "Yes, like for anyone who wants to learn about them must have one of these." She gives it to Kagome.

Kagome unrolls the scroll and can see different pictures of people doing basic movies with kanji symbols on the side of the page. "Amazing." Kagome compliments the designs of the page. "The arts of self-defense." She reads the symbols. Sango nods, "Yep and it's been around through my family's generation." She explains the details. "Well Sango, I have to admit that it's day 2 and so far I'm going to learn martial arts from you. What more will come later on this year?" Kagome playfully asks as she carefully puts the scroll into the bag. Sango shrugs, "I don't know, it'd be random if these student would know anything about their futures from what their families have down in the past." She answers as she stroke Kirara's fur. Kagome giggles, "If I had one of the craziest future, it'd be as if I were already engaged to someone that I don't even know because our demon customs make sure that those who turn 16 must be wed to a creature of your kind. And unfortunately we cannot escape such a thing." Kagome comments yet said in a sad voice.

Sango widens her eyes for a minute. "Wait, you're supposed to be engaged to some guy of your own kind?" She asks in shock. Kagome leans back twitches her ear for good sense of sound. "Yeah, the problem is that I really don't know who he is, and vise versa." She sighs. Sango asks again in more quiet voice, "Are you 16 yet?" Kagome glances her eyes outside to the backyard. "I will be in the next month. And to be frank, I really am not looking forward to it either."

Seeing how uncomfortable Kagome is getting with this subject, Sango decides to leave her alone because the school has alerted the students to resume their classes.

As the morning went by, Inuyasha fitches his legs uncontrollably and it's beginning to annoy Miroku who sits next to him in every class they have together. Soon enough the bell tells them that lunch has been assigned. "Okay, we might as well go somewhere private to discuss about my odd behavior." Inuyasha tells Miroku as they go to the door to the roof. Miroku nods in an interest manner. Looking in both directions, Inuyasha picks the lock with his long claw to get it open. With just one click, the knob goes all the way around, letting him know that it's unlock. "Sweet, let's go." Inuyasha said proudly and the duo goes up to the roof.

Outside was warm and sunny which is good to have anything done. "So tell me, Inuyasha. What is it that has been bothering you since this morning?" Miroku asks as he opens his lunchbox tray and begins eating his meal. Inuyasha sighs, "When I got home last night, I didn't get punished." He starts off. Miroku tilts his head, "Wait a minute. After I repaired your bike, you didn't get punished? What happened?" He leans to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha leans forward with his forehead against the concrete wall. "I made a deal with my dad instead." He admits to him. Miroku raised his eyebrow. "A deal? What kind of deal did you make with your father?" His holds his chin, "Not only that, why was it that your father was home in the first place?" Inuyasha turns his head to look at him with such a gloom face. "I didn't know my dad and brother were home at the time when I got home. It turned out that their meeting was cancelled in some place random and they have to wait till their net meeting scheduled. And for the deal, I was either to suffer the consequences of not having my bike for a month and that I cannot give up on. If it were to be the case, I would have to be engage to some bitch that I don't even know." He answers with such a disappointed tone.

Miroku widens his eyes. "No way, how could that be possible? Teenagers aren't supposed to be engaged at this time of their lives. They have to get through high school and college." He said to him about the human ways of life. Inuyasha chuckles, "Normally for humans, yes that is true. But for demons it's a whole different story." He closes his eyes with more distraught.

"How is it that a demon's life different from a human's life?" He took a bite of his sushi. Inuyasha turns around and sits by him, "The reason is that a demon's life is _way _longer, I may not look it but I'm way older than anybody in this school, but it's best suited that I come here despite all that. Think of the age different between dogs and humans. A dog's age is 8 times the number of a human's age." He explains the life span. "But you're a hanyou wouldn't that mean that your age would be 4 times of the number?" Miroku asks after thinking on how his age goes. "Yes that's one thing about being a hanyou is all about. I'd have twice the lifespan of a human's, but half of a demon's." He holds his forehead with his thumb and index finger.

Miroku looks down to take another bite of another piece of sushi. "Ok, then how will you be able to find that unknown fiancé?" He asks Inuyasha to get to the bottom of this. Inuyasha digs into his hoodie and pulls out the family crest. "In order for me to find her, is that she has the matching missing piece of this crest. The only problem is that hanyou are extremely rare at this day and age, it was really difficult for my parent to find a female of my kind at the same age as I am. For the last 16 years they found the girl but they didn't want me to know about it until they think I was ready. And little does she know she's in the same position as I am, and yet she doesn't know it yet. I just turned 16 last month and I learned about this last night. All that's left is when the girl turns 16 because that it's legal in demon customs to be married at this age." Inuyasha explains the tips and steps of his demon side.

Miroku sighs in understanding how difficult a demon's life can really be. "Well, we might as well wait until that girl turns 16. The only question that remains is when the girl's birthday is." He points out. Inuyasha nods and looks out to the distance, "Yes, who knows when her birthday will be?"


	10. Tracking Down the Owner of the Ribbon

**Chapter 10: Tracking Down the Owner of the Ribbon**

After lunch break, Inuyasha and Miroku head back inside. Inuyasha grabs his bag, unnoticing that a new scent gets his attention. He digs inside and pulls out a hair ribbon. Taking a few sniffs of the fabric, he widens his eyes. But it's best he keeps this information to himself, because he knows fully well where this ribbon came from. As they get to the floor of their next class, Inuyasha and Miroku spot the girls who are heading the same way to their classroom. "Well, Well, looks like the girls are with us in art class." Miroku grins while elbowing Inuyasha in the stomach. Inuyasha on the other hand can't get out of his trance on Kagome who is far ahead of him. "Yeah." He only said and heads off with Miroku behind him.

Kagome and Sango head out to their assigned room for their Art class. Kagome goes into her bag to check out something. "Something missing?" Sango asks her as she observes Kagome curious look. They enter the room and took a seat at the corner of the room to have their privacy. "Yeah, It appears I'm missing one of my hair ribbons." Kagome confirms her search. Sango pulls out Kirara to take and see her taking a sniff of the other ribbon. She meows her master and looks to the entry.

Right on cue, Inuyasha and Miroku come in shortly after. "What is it, Kirara? Do you know who has my ribbon?" Kagome whispers to the cat. Kirara nods and runs up to the male duo.

Miroku and Inuyasha take a seat at another table of the classroom. "All I can say the owner is closer than I thought." Inuyasha said to him as they take out their drawing materials. A meow gets their attention. Miroku widens his eyes, "Oh no." He whimpers like a kid. Inuyasha turns around to see the cat coming to them. "It's that damn cat. What is she doing here?" Inuyasha widens his eyes as well. They know fully well what happened yesterday afternoon when they were about to leave the school. "What do you want?" Inuyasha bares his fangs at her.

Kirara rolls her eyes and hisses back him despite being in her kitten form. She's not allowed to transform into her sabre-toothed form. She jumps onto the table. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow to see what the cat will do next. "Kirara." Sango calls as she turns the corner to see where her companion has gone to.

Sango and Kagome go in the direction of Kirara. Right on sight the girls widens their eyes to see who is it that Kirara went to. "It's you." Kagome points her clawed hand to Inuyasha. Sango changes her expression to a suspicious look, as in keeping her guard after what happened yesterday. Kagome aims her eyes to see what Inuyasha has in his hand, "Hey that's mine. Where did you get it?" Kagome asks in quiet anger, so that she wouldn't get an attention in the class. She is about to grab it but Inuyasha stands up to get her ribbon out of her reach. "Ah I wouldn't do that if I were you." Inuyasha smirks at her. Kagome has never been so offended in her life except for yesterday's encounter. "If you want your so precious ribbon back, I recommend that you come alone after school on the roof." He tells her as he glares at Sango and Kirara, as well as Miroku. "If I were you, I'd go home and not interfere with this confrontation." He warns them as his eyes glow red.

Kagome looks around the room, knowing fully well that fighting is strictly forbidden inside of the building except for the gym, but that wouldn't be enough for them to do their business in there. Kagome sighs in defeat, "Fine. 3:00." She agrees and leaves with disappointment in her eyes. Sango stayed for a bit longer. She quickly turns to the boys and glares at them. "If I find out that Kagome injured in _any _way, I will hunt you down to the ends of the world." She gives her warning as Kirara keeps hissing at the boys.

When Sango and Kirara left the area Inuyasha and Miroku stare at each other, "Do you think I went to far?" Inuyasha asks him. Miroku shakes his head, "No I'm usually the one who does it. But I think you might have today. Let's just not let that happen again." He gives his idea as a precaution.

As the final bell rings, the students gather their belongs and head out the door. Sango and Kagome head to their own. "Are you sure you don't want me to be there for you?" Sango asks worryingly. Kagome sighs, as she pulls out the other ribbon she had with her today. "I have no choice, Sango. I wish I had you to back me up. But you heard what that guy told us. I'm to go to the roof _alone_. I can't have you involved in this despite how much you want to help out." She shuts the door. Sango softens her eyes, "All I can say that this could be a trap of some sort. I don't want your family to know about this." She said to her as she gets what she needs to bring home with her. Kagome leans her forehead onto the wall, "If I skip this, he'll come after me." She turns her gaze at Sango, "And I don't have a choice but to accept his meeting."

Sango and Kirara look at each other to come up with something to get Kagome out of this. Unfortunately there's nothing they can do about this, so might as well let Kagome go. "If you need me, I'll be close by." She offers her assurance. Kirara mews in agreement. Kagome stands up straight with a small smile, "Thanks, Sango, Kirara. I'll let you know when I do need you by my side." She hugs her. "Anytime, Kagome." Sango replies returning the hug, while Kirara nuzzles Kagome fondly on her head. Kagome and Sango break apart and go their separate ways.

It's 2:59 pm on the school clock and Kagome is already up on the roof. The wind blows calmly to wave her hair in a gentle manner. But such a gentle breeze isn't enough. The door opens up to reveal Inuyasha with his bag. "Thought, you wouldn't come." He said to her. Kagome turns her attention to the boy. "I was thinking the same thing." She replies as she leans onto the wall with her arms crossed and her one leg over her one ankle.

Inuyasha walks up to her casually and pulls out the ribbon from the bag. "I bet you're waiting for me to retrieve your ribbon." He said to her as he rubs his claw fingers on the fabric. Kagome keeps her gaze in cautious look. "What is it that you want from me?" She asks him in shear annoyance. "What makes you think that?" Inuyasha tilts his head to see a closer exception on the ribbon. Kagome narrows her eyes, "Don't take me as a fool, I know fully why you're here." Inuyasha turns his head with a serious look. "Let's just it has to do with something that we should know and yet we shouldn't know about it."

Kagome keeps her posture in check, "Like what?" She asks curious. Inuyasha sighs and gives the ribbon to her within hand's reach. "I recall from yesterday that you told me that you're a dog hanyou and a priestess. How is it that you possess such abilities?" Kagome looks down to the ribbon. "I thought you would've know about my heritage. All I know is that my mother is a priestess and my father was a dog youkai." She answers him, giving him what she knows about her life.


	11. Learning the Hard Way

**Chapter 11: Learning the Hard Way**

Inuyasha widens his eyes when heard about the tip of the iceberg about Kagome's parents. "Why is it that we're dog hanyou?" He asks Kagome as he leans onto the wall next to her. "Why ask me? That's all I know. I wish I knew more about my past but I'm not allowed to know about them until I'm 16." Kagome replies with eyes covered with her bangs.

For the first time, Inuyasha definitely has feel sorry for her. How could a dog hanyou have something so similar to his own? "Is that all you want me?" Kagome gets his attention. Inuyasha turns his sight to the girl. "I f there's nothing else to talk about, I have to go home." She adds on and goes to the ledge of the fenced area of the roof. "And where do you think you're doing, wench?" He asks as casual as before. Kagome turns around with an irritated look. "What does it looks like I'm doing? Since we're up here, the door into the building is automatically locked from both sides of the doors. Even the windows are impenetrable because of our strength. And since the roof is the only spot in the school that has an opening from the top, I have no choice but to use that to get out." Kagome explains to him as she climbs on the braided chains. When she got to the top she turns around towards Inuyasha. "If I were you, I'd do the same thing." She suggested to him. Inuyasha stands up as well flexing his claws, "If you think I'm going to slash the fence down."

Kagome smiles mischievously, "I wouldn't do that if I were you." She said to him. When Inuyasha tries to slash the fence, he is shocked big time and goes flying to the other side of the rooftop. Inuyasha gets to his feet to see the damage to his hands. His hands have burn marks on his marks. "How stupid, and here I thought that you wouldn't known about the fence's aftershock." Kagome chuckles at him. "What do you mean by that?" Inuyasha shouts at her. Kagome shakes her head, "Honestly, do you ever read the rules and securities of this facility? Whenever a new student is to attend to this school, they have to know the security system and how it works." She explains the place

Inuyasha looks closely to the fence where he tried to slash and can see the electricity that zaps on the braided chain. 'But how was it that she was able to climb the chain like it was nothing?' He asks his mind as he looks up to see Kagome about to leap down to the ground. "Are you trying to figure out why I wasn't electrocuted when I was climbing the wall?" She turns to him. Inuyasha gives her a clueless look.

Kagome sighs, "It's because the fence sensed how innocent I am. Unlike you who wanted to take us to a place that won't allow either of us to leave until the purpose is finished. Therefore you weren't allowed to leave." She explains even more. "And for that I bid you adieu." She giggles and leaps off the fence post and glides down to the ground.

Inuyasha twitches his eyes in such disbelief. "How the fuck does that bitch managed to do that?" He shouts in such frustration. Even in such a far distance between him and Kagome, Inuyasha can still hear her giggles. He looks around to see the way Kagome did to get to the group from such a height. He jumps to the ledge and didn't get shocked, which is a good sign to know about. He looks down to see which spot is the closest to the bike rack. 'Might as well get out of here.' He said to himself and leaps to the building next to the rack. He gets down gracefully and spots Miroku waiting there. "Miroku." Inuyasha calls to him.

Miroku looks towards the direct where Inuyasha is coming from. "Oh Inuyasha, have you made yourself cleared with that girl on the roof?" Miroku asks him as he runs to him. "The reason I wanted her and I to be alone was something private. That's why I didn't want you and that girl with that cat to intervene." Inuyasha said to him as he gets his keys to his bike.

Miroku nods as he gets the keys to his truck that he parked a few yards away. "Well we might as well go home to recuperate." He comments and drives off to his home. Inuyasha puts on his helmet and drives his way back to the mansion. "Just what kind of dog hanyou is she really?" Inuyasha repeats the same question as he can't get the girl out of his head, period.

Kagome peeks around the corner of the building she landed earlier. "That guy needs to learn some manners." She sighs despite that wouldn't work. "Kagome." Sango walks to her with Kirara in her hands. "Sango." Kagome smiles to her. Sango goes into the concerned look. "I stayed close by incase if you got hurt." She said to her. Kagome looks around to see if her body has been injured. Good thing is that isn't a scratch on her. "Well, it turns out I'm ok." Kagome assures her calmly. Sango thinks otherwise but decides not to push it. "If you want to postpone my lessons, we can wait till another time." Kagome suggests to her friend. Kirara mews to agrees. "Well, if that's what's best, then we can wait till this weekend." Sango gives her opinion. Kagome nods, "It's best we hold till them. We should go home. I bet our families are worried about us already." She suggests as they walk home as the sun sets behinds them.

Inuyasha returns home and parks his bike into its empty slot inside of the garage. After taking off his helmet he looks around to see that his father's and brother's cars are still here. 'Great.' He thought to himself with annoyance. He goes inside and surprising enough, his family is in the kitchen, staring at him intensively. "Inuyasha we need to discuss about something." Inutaishou tells his son and gestures him to sit down on one of the bar stools.


	12. Too Soon To Know

**Chapter 12: Too Soon to Know**

Inside of the Takahashi kitchen, Inuyasha did as his father told him what to do when he first walked in. "I assume it's something I did at school today?" Inuyasha asks him impatiently as usual. Normally he doesn't like to have a family conversation. Anytime there is one, he'd get anxious as if everyone is against him for the subject they talk about.

Izayoi nods, "I'm afraid so, honey. But it's not what you think you did." She assures him calmly. Inuyasha sighs, "So what is it that you found out about me? I know for sure father has access to the surveillance cameras inside and out to witness for whatever happens to me personally and no body else." Inuyasha explains the background on how Inutaishou manages to know about his son quite clearly.

Inutaishou clears his throat to get his son's attention. "Son, the reason I wanted to talk to was because of what happened on your second day." Inuyasha looks down in shameful eyes that are buried in his silver bangs. "I'm grounded aren't I?" He asks to hear what his punishment will be. He knows that this won't be like the last time he got into trouble yesterday when he had to take his damaged bike to his new friend's shop before coming home.

Izayoi and Inutaishou look at each other confused about the way Inuyasha is reacting this the wrong way, from their point of view that is. "Inuyasha, it's just that we had no idea that the girl's ribbon was in your unnoticed possession." Izayoi holds onto his shoulder for support. Inuyasha looks up to her soft wooden brown eyes, "But the way you had forced her a way to get it back was inexcusable at the least. I'm just surprised to see your consequence that you deserved was something to be except at the least." She explains to him gently instead of an average mother who would be saying such a thing in a disappointed tone of voice.

Inuyasha looks down again with more shame than before. "Then I deserved to be punished after all." He assumes quickly. Inutaishou shakes, "I'm afraid so my son." He agrees on his son's terms. "But the bright side is that we're not going to take away your bike because it's your only transportation you have to get to school. So we cannot take away a necessary from you at all." He cheers his son, which makes Inuyasha look up with confusion in his golden eyes. "One the other hand, remember the deal I made with you yesterday?" He asks him. Inuyasha nods. "Well the thing is that somehow you may have found out about the girl you met a bit more than you'd give yourself credit for. So I'll tell you about her story." Inutaishou admits the secret and suggests the family to one of the many rooms on the first floor of the mansion.

Once everyone was settled into their seats, Inutaishou focuses his attention to his son, "But you have to keep this promise I'm going to give you." He sternly said to him, "You must pretend you hardly know any of this in from of her no matter what of her family's history." Inuyasha thinks for moment to remember what his father said to him. "Alright, I'll try my best to pretend to know this information." He said to him to keep his end of the deal.

Inutaishou sighs, "Agreed. So tell me what you know about this girl so far?" He asks Inuyasha. Inuyasha thinks again to remember what the girl looked like and how she was in combat and her heritage. "Well, when I first saw her, she was a dog hanyou like me but there was something that I didn't noticed." He answers a part of his father's question. "Go on." Inutaishou encouraged him. "When we fought each other which wasn't supposed to be happen, she had a friend who is a demon slayer with a two-tailed feline demon. I on the other hand have a friend who is a monk, and that was him who repaired my car which you probably noticed yesterday. He helped me out a bit until he tried to stop her with one of his sutras. However the girl managed to get out of it rather quickly."

Izayoi and Inutaishou pretend to be a shocked as possible, because they know fully well about her. "And how is it that she was able to get out of it quickly?" Izayoi asks her son with a confused look on her face. Inuyasha takes a deep breathe before answering. "It turns out that girl is also a priestess."

Just hearing his answer really made Inuyasha's parents widen their eyes. "How could that be possible? Priestesses and Demons are sworn enemies." Inutaishou exclaims to him. "I wish I knew more about her dad, but I'll have to get her trust if she would to open up about her past." Inuyasha replies to him as he supports his chin on his opened clawed hand with his elbow in his other opened clawed hand.

Inutaishou softens his eyes, "I think your idea will have to work if you were to know more about her past is the best way to go. We'll leave you be." He said to Inuyasha as he and Izayoi depart their spot on the couch and leaves the room. A few minutes have passed for Inuyasha to think over about the conversation. 'I wonder if my parents have a secret behind all this?' He asks his mind. He shrugs his shoulders and goes to his room.

Inuyasha walks up the stairs towards his room. It would be nice if it weren't for an annoying older brother. "So how did it go?" Sesshomaru asks as he leans against the doorframe of his room. Inuyasha doesn't turn his head, but glazed his eyes to him. "Does it look like I have anything to say to you? As far as I'm concerned, you had a better teenage life when you met your unknown fiancé." Inuyasha responds gloomily.

Sesshomaru narrows his eyes, knowing fully well that his brother has a point about his teenage past. For him to find his fiancé aka mate to be, he had to do the same thing to find her; the same piece of the family crest, and what he didn't realized that his fiancé was a human girl named Rin. Surprisingly she didn't have a last name because she has no memory about. And crazy enough, she was at an orphanage at that time, but a human family adopted her so she was okay with that. All Sesshomaru could ask his father as in why his mate is a mate instead of a dog demon like himself.

_Flashback_

_ 10 years ago, Sesshomaru is in his senior year of school, and so far for his 16__th__ birthday his father gave him a piece of the family crest, "My son, this crest's missing piece belongs to your fiancé. In order to find her is to locate her and determine whether or not the girl was aware of it as well. _

_ It took Sesshomaru weeks to find the girl who has the missing piece, and when he discovered who it was, shocked him in disappointment. It was a human girl with raven black hair with a small pigtail on the right side of her head. She has a pair of soft wooden brown eyes. And her skin is down right flawless. Her cheery personality is that of no intimidation from anyone who would insult her. _

_ When Sesshomaru got home, he went directly to his father's office. "Father, I need to talk to you about something." Sesshomaru shows a cold expression, which doesn't scare his old man. Inutaishou turns his chair to face, "I assume is has to do with the fiancé you found?" He intertwines his clawed fingers. Sesshomaru keeps his glare, showing how angry he is at his father. "Father, why is it that my fiancé's a human? Why isn't she a dog demon like me?" Sesshomaru slams his palms onto the desktop, not breaking it with his brute force. _

_ Inutaishou shows a serious look from his golden eyes, "Calm yourself, my son. I have every reason why your fiancé is a human. It was because of your mother's will when she passed away." When Sesshomaru's mother escaped his father's lips, Sesshomaru's eyes glowed bloody red as well as the irises turned into teal. "You have the right to speak about mother that way?" Inutaishou mimics his son's appearance, "Do you honestly think your mother wanted every right to make this a living hell for you? You should know that our existence is on the line here. How many of us dog demons remain in this world?" _

_ Sesshomaru calms down but his eyes say otherwise. "Why does my mother want me to have a human fiancé? I don't understand." Inutaishou stands up and walks to the window to look beyond the lands. "The reason is that you mother was very aware for how many of us are left in this world. She was hoping that someday that humans could repopulate our kin. If either of us die, we wouldn't be able to keep balance between demons and humans." Inutaishou explains to his son._

_ Sesshomaru looks down to his own clawed hands, realizing why his father married and mated a human after his former mate passed away. "So that is why you wanted me to help Inuyasha out when he was born. You didn't want me to hold a grudge against him." Inutaishou turns his head a few inches so that his eyes were seen, "Yes, the point is that no one in this family is to be an outcast of anything. If you value your life to the human, you will eventually understand the true meaning of belonging and protection of something so important to you." He states to his son with a straight line of his lips._

_End Of Flashback_

Ever since that conversation with his father, Sesshomaru took his father's word seriously and made sure that Rin was treated like royalty of the family. They got married a few months ago and Rin is part of his business to help make more money for the family. Yes there are times when he would tease Inuyasha every other time, but cares about him in an odd way that it's hard to describe.


	13. More New Friends

**Chapter 13: More New Friends**

The next day Inuyasha couldn't get over the conversation of what his parents told him about. For him to know about that he must find a way to gain the girl's past is not going to be easy. He arrives at the school and parked his bike to the rack by the building. "Hey there Inuyasha." Miroku greets him as he arrives shortly after. "Morning Miroku." Inuyasha said casually to him back. "You seem to get that weight off your shoulders last night." Miroku leans around his friend's figure. Inuyasha gazes at him in suspicion. "And what makes you say that?" He asks Miroku as he gets his bag from the back of the bike. Miroku straightens his postures and they go into the building. "Well for starters, I was able to sense your stress and I didn't want to piss you off after what happened between you and the girl yesterday after school." He reminds Inuyasha. They head to their lockers to get their supplies for their assigned classes. "And I assume your parents were a bit surprised about the girl you mentioned to them." Miroku adds this missing fact.

Inuyasha leans out of the locker with his eyes closed. "Yeah they were surprised about me figuring out who the girl is and they suggest that I gain her trust if I were to know about her past." He admits in a defeated voice. Just hearing that made Miroku thinks over the problem about his friend. "Well maybe in the near future that will happen, but not right now." He gives his own wisdom about patience. Inuyasha looks up to him, "If you say so." He comments at the end. Soon enough the bell rings for the students to attend to their classes.

Meanwhile, Kagome and Sango head to their classes. "Well, I have to admit that guy is something else." Sango said while holding her chin. Kagome gazes upon her. "What guy?" Kagome raises her eyebrow. Sango smirks, "Don't be coy, I know fully well what that guy is after." She said to her friend. "What makes you think I'd be coy for this?" Kagome asks her playfully. "As far as I'm concerned, I shouldn't be the only one who is being coy right." Sango blushes in embarrassment. "Oh don't worry about it." Kagome waves her hand to calm her down. Kirara jumps out of her mistress' bag and onto her shoulder to nuzzle Sango's cheek while purring. Sango calms down and strokes her cat's back. "You're right, it's nothing to worry about." She agrees with Kagome and head to their classes.

As the first period of Miroku and Inuyasha's class, the teacher gets their attention towards the front. "Alright, I know fully well we're just beginning to get used to the new year and trying to get through it. I'm here to let you know that there were a few students who weren't here for the last two days because they had to move into their new residential area." He explains the information. Miroku and Inuyasha pretend to gag at each other without the teacher seeing it. "Well luckily today one of them managed to make it today. So students, please welcome Koga Wolfe." He announces the class.

The door opens to let the new student enter the room. The student is boy at the same age of Inuyasha and Miroku's. His eyes with that of icy blue, his long black hair is pulled up to a high ponytail. He's nicely built to be a strong being. But the only giveaway he has is his brown wolf tail out of his back. It's too obvious that his a wolf demon hands down. "Hi, I'm Koga Wolf." Koga politely introduces himself to the class. Some of the girls feel smitten by him, while the guys are either want to approach him with respect of anything else.

In Kagome and Sango's class, their teacher is setting up a few things on her desk before standing. "Class, I'm here to announce that we have a new student joining us." She walks to the door and opens it up to allow the new student in. The new student walks in shyly but braves enough to keep on going. Her appearance is something to behold upon. Her eyes are emerald green, she has red hair in pigtails, and it has an iris on the right side of her thin headband. "Class this here is Ayame Asaki." The teacher introduces her to the class. "Hi there." She smiles to them. "Ayame, why don't you sit by Kagome. Kagome, raise your hand."

Kagome raises her hand to let Ayame know where she is. Ayame sets her bag down to the hook of the desk and sits in her sit. "hi there." Ayame greets them. "Hi there. I'm Kagome, and this is Sango Taijiya." Kagome smiles nicely as well introducing Sango. Kirara pops out of Sango's bag and jumps onto Ayame's desk mewing. "And this is my cat Kirara." Sango said to her. Ayame giggles and strokes Kirara's ear, "Well she's a sweetie that's for sure." Ayame comments to the cat. "So you're a demon of some sort?" Sango asks Ayame as she gets into a better view. "Yea, I'm a wolf demon. I may not look it but I think you two would be able to tell despite me looking like a human." Ayame corrects her question. Kagome slightly widens her eyes, "I had no idea. I find it uncommon for wolf demons to attend here." She points out a tip. Ayame chuckles, "I'm not the only one who arrived today." Kagome couldn't help but to tilt her head to the side. "Really? Who's the other wolf demon?" She asks with curiosity.

Ayame giggles a bit more, "The other wolf demon is my fiancé Koga Wolfe." Kagome and Sango look at each other and back at her. "Is something wrong?" Ayame asks them. "Ayame, did you even notice that I'm a hanyou." Kagome informs Ayame.

Ayame nods, "Yes, and I know how you're life is supposed to go, and I won't know about it because it's your personal business." She assures her. Kagome sighs in relief. "That's a good thing to hear." She said to her. Sango strokes Kirara's ear. "Because I'm a demon slayer, I'm aware for how demons are supposed to go."

She states a fact about demon lives.

Meanwhile in the class where the boys are, Koga was seated next to Inuyasha and Miroku. "So what brings you here?" Inuyasha leans back with his gaze on Koga. Koga does the same gesture, "I just moved here with my fiancé because our tribes think that we're ready to live on our own." He answers Inuyasha's question. Miroku on the other hand is intrigued. "Are you too young to be left to be living on your own?" He asks Koga. Koga sighs "Yeah for teenagers to be off on their own because of their stupid demon customs. I find it hard to deal with. I'd rather have the life that you guys have." He comments to them.

Just hearing this, made Inuyasha and Miroku look at each and back to Koga. "Welcome to the group." They greet him way more officially.


	14. Knowing Another Boundaries

**Chapter 14: Knowing Another Boundaries**

After first period Inuyasha and Miroku invited Koga to come along with them wherever they go. Luckily Koga has all of his classes with them, so that made it easier where to go for each subject. "So Koga, where's that lovely fiancé of yours?" Miroku leans to him. Koga blushes from uncomfortable closeness to the guy. "Uh, for of all, would you please get away from me for a moment so I can be okay to answer your question." Koga pushes Miroku away from. Inuyasha sighs and pulls Miroku further away from Koga. "FYI, this guy is a pervert, might as well be more protective to your fiancé." He advices Koga.

Koga nods to show that he understands. "That explains about his behavior earlier." He comments. Inuyasha glares at Miroku as a warning. "If I were you, I'd stay away from his fiancé from now on." Inuyasha whispers into his buddy's ear. Miroku nervously shakes his head up and down.

On there side of the building, Kagome and Sango suggest Ayame to hang out with them. Ayame looks through her schedule and can tell that they all have the same classes. "So do you know where your handsome fiancé is?" Kagome asks her with curiously. Ayame giggles, "Well, he's a wolf demon like me. His appearance is a bit different from me." She adds one fact of their relationship. As they turn the corner, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Koga are straight ahead. "And there he is." Ayame smiles and runs to him. "Koga, honey." She calls out to him.

Koga hears the voice of his fiancé. He spots her smiling and running towards. "Ayame." He smiles back and embraces her into his arms. Inuyasha and Miroku spot the girls behind Ayame. "Oh shit, she's hanging with them?" Inuyasha asks in shock. Kagome does the same thing. "You've got to be kidding me." She glares at Inuyasha. Sango glares at Miroku as Kirara growls at him. "It appears that Ayame's fiancé is buddies with them." Sango whispers to Kagome. "No kidding. I didn't expect that guy is with them. What's the worse that could happen?" Kagome replies quickly to Sango.

Inuyasha couldn't help but to twitch his eye. Miroku elbows his in the stomach. "Get a hold of yourself man. If I were you we should start over." He suggests his idea. Inuyasha widens his eyes, "Are you out your fucking mind? Do you honestly think that we should start over for what happened the other day? I'd rather get out of this school." He angrily responds to him. Miroku glares in order to stay calm. "Wasn't it your idea to gain the girl's trust if you were to know more about her past? The way I see it, you're slipping your chances little by little."

Koga and Ayame look in opposite directions of their group. "Um guys is it just me or do you hate those boys?" Ayame asks with caution. Kagome and Sango look at each other before answering, "The thing is that those two behind your fiancé have a bad way to get under our skin." Sango sighs. Ayame nods, "That's understandable. Did my fiancé and I come in at a bad time?" She worries about her 'new' friends problems. Kagome holds onto her shoulder. "Trust me it's nothing to worry about. But the thing is that they need to know boundaries between us and them." Ayame worries a bit more with a frown. "I see, if you don't want me around, I understand." Ayame replies with her eyes covered behind her bangs. As she is about to walk away. Sango runs pass Kagome and in front of Ayame. "Hey we didn't say anything about you leaving us. We love having you around. It's just the beginning of the year and we don't want to lose a new friend." She reassures her.

The bell rings to alert the students that class is about to begin. "We might as well get going." Kagome said to them as they head towards their next class. Inuyasha on the other hand had to think about Miroku's idea. Remembering what his parents talked about last night, he has no choice but to take idea into gear. After all, Miroku has a point. If he keeps this attitude of his like this, he's not gonna get anywhere near the girl's trust. He sighs and makes his way to his next class with his friends behind him with concern.

As the boys enter the room, they noticed the girls are in the far back of the seating area. Koga couldn't be happier and makes his way to sit by her. 'Might as well better late than never.' Inuyasha sighs in thought and goes to where the girls are sitting. Kagome and Sango talk among themselves until they hear someone clearing his throat. Kagome looks up to the one guy she's not too thrilled to see. "What do you want?" She asks with a leer. Inuyasha takes a seat by her. "Look I know from what happened the other day, but I want to apologize for my immaturity and rudeness." He sincerely said to her.

Kagome holds her chin, 'He's sorry for what he did? And it took him two days to make that happen? If I were to know better, his parents might've taught him about being polite to other people.' She takes a deep breath. "Alright you're forgiven but you mustn't do it again. Do you have any idea how offended I was." She asks him calmly this time. Inuyasha nods in shame. "Yes, and I blame myself for that manner. What kind I do to make it up to you?" He asks her.

Sango and Miroku look at each other, "You expect Kagome to accept your apology for something you'll try to make it up to her?" Sango asks in his face. "As far as I'm concerned, you shouldn't ask her such a thing." Kagome holds Sango's arm. "Sango, I think he deserves a second chance. I mean, even his friend is trying to do the same thing for you as well." Sango gazes at Miroku, "As long as he doesn't do any pervert antics, he'll be forgiven as well." She agrees on Kagome's term. "So what is it that me and Miroku have to do to make it up to you?" Sango and Kagome look at each other. "You might as well come my sweet 16th birthday next month." Kagome gives them her idea. "And you two are welcome to come as well." She said to Koga and Ayame. Ayame smiles, "Well that'll be our honor to attend it." Kagome smiles back. "Likewise."


	15. Bittersweet 16th Birthday

**Chapter 15: Bittersweet 16****th**** Birthday**

A month later, Inuyasha and Miroku began to opening up to the girls to make sure they all were on equal terms. Sure there were arguments about random stuff, but their parents made sure they make up and more on.

Other than that, Kagome has been trained with Sango about hand-to-hand combat. Crazy enough, she's not that bad at all, which impresses Sango. Koga and Ayame had to make sure that their friends are not getting at each other throats. And for that, they're perfect for the job. There were a couple of times that Inuyasha teased Kagome about anything that can easily upset her. And for his punishment, he gets his ass kicked along with some purification to teach him a lesson. It was best that everyone else stayed out of it, because it's not his or her concern.

Right now there's only one day left until Kagome's 16th birthday, which means that Kagome is nervous for what might happen on that day. Normally for a teenager to turn 16, is supposed to be the most coolest thing to have. At this age, the teenager gets to have a chance to get their driver's permit. But that is all they can have so far. It's supposed to be the beginning for that person to endure the big change in her life.

But for Kagome, that's not what she's going for. Instead she's supposed to receive something so rare that she doesn't even know what it is in the first place. To make things even stranger, it supposed to be from her father.

It's the last period of class, on a Friday, which means that Kagome's birthday is on a Saturday, which is perfect. The bell rings which signals that school has finally ended. Kagome gathers her belongings. Somehow she's not paying any attention to her friends' concern. She rushes through the crowded hallway to her locker. "Kagome." Inuyasha comes up to her alone. "Oh hi, Inuyasha." Kagome replies at him with a frown. Inuyasha notices it immediately. "Is something wrong?" He asks her. Kagome pulls out of her dark locker, "Do you remember when I told you if you were to make up your actions?" She reminds him about what happened a month. "Yeah, did something happen to make you rethink it?" Inuyasha answers her question. Kagome sighs and closes the locker door. "Do you think I went overboard with it?" She asks him shyly. Inuyasha raises his eyebrow. "What makes you think of that?" He asks her this time. Kagome gets her bag and straps it on her shoulder. "I may be a bit harsh on you and Miroku that time, I regret it ever since then." She admits to him.

Inuyasha thinks he might've been offended but decides to ignore it. "And it took you this long to rethink it?" He asks her gently, in order not to loose his temper. Kagome sighs, "Yes and I'm truly sorry for what I did." Inuyasha couldn't help but to feel guilty to make her feel this way. He then holds his chin, "Maybe it was instinct that made you to self-defend yourself from my idiotic antics when I offended when we first met." He suggests his opinion. Kagome could only nods in agreement. "So when do you want us to be at your house tomorrow?" He asks her in the end since he cannot come up with anything else to say. "You should come by noon at the latest." She answers him. "Okay, I'll let the guys first, while you tell your girls." Inuyasha gives his idea and soon he runs off to the bike rack to get to his bike.

Kagome was about to walk down the stairs from the building until Sango and Ayame catch up to her. "Hey Kagome." Ayame smiles at her. Sango and Kirara do the same. "So when do you want us to be at your house tomorrow?" Sango asks her this time. "I would like it if you came in by 11:30, in the morning. Will that be too early for you?" Kagome answers at first but asks her friends with worry.

Kirara hops onto Kagome's shoulder and nuzzles her. Kagome could help but to giggle and stroke her that easily calms her down. "No 11:30 is good enough. I think it's perfect because we met your family and they like us." Ayame assures her, "Despite for your grandpa who didn't take me or Kirara took likely because of us being demons and all." Ayame sighs in the end. Kagome chuckles, "It's okay, I had to pull a few strings to make sure that grandpa warms up to you. I just hope he'll do the same thing with the guys since they didn't had the chance to meet him." Kagome answers her friends. Sango and Ayame look at each other thinking that Kagome is crazy for some point, but both decided not to spill. "Okay we might as well get going." Sango said as Kirara hops back onto her shoulder.

On their way home, Ayame was halfway home since she moved to a house not too far from Kagome and Sango. She had to tell Miroku and Koga that she would rather walk with the girls some days so that he can talk with his friends. Koga kindly agreed with Ayame's idea and decided to head over to Miroku's bike shop to get a bike of his own checked out.

The next more, Kagome woke up around 10:00 because the door opens up to reveal her mother with a tray with a few things to eat. "Good morning, mom." Kagome greets as she sits up to have the tray placed onto her lap. "Morning and happy birthday, honey." Mrs. Higurashi replies as she kisses her daughter's forehead. Kagome smiles up to her and down to her tray. "Thanks mom, this looks great." She gives her gratitude as she begins to each the strawberries pieces. Along with the strawberries, there's a plate of chocolate chip pancakes. "I'll leave you alone so you can eat your breakfast." Mrs. Higurashi smiles and leaves the bedroom.

Kagome takes her time to eat her plate. When she was finished, she places the tray onto her dresser and goes into the drawers to find something nice to wear. "What should I wear?" She asks herself. After browsing for about 5 minutes, she finds what she finds comfortable and appropriate to wear. The firs thing she gets is her flare jeans along with a glitter belt. For her top she finds a nice top with butterflies on them. Unlike other people who would tuck in their shirts into their jeans, Kagome lets the shirt not tuck and flow freely. The nice about her is that she works out 3 times a week to keep herself fit. Once she got herself dressed, she brushes out her bedhead hair and leaves it down.

A knock on her door gets her attention, "Come in." She let's the person to enter. "Hey there Kagome." Sango and Ayame come in, which surprised Kagome. Kagome look at her clock to see it 10:30. "I though I told you guys to come in by 11:30. You're an hour early." Kagome states out a fact. Ayame and Sango chuckles, "Yeah but the thing is that we're too excited to wait so we decided to come in a bit earlier." Sango explains as they sit onto her bed. Ayame is in a pair of skinny jeans and a pink-red-and yellow tank-top with her still in pigtails along with her beloved Iris. Sango is in Khaki pants and with a blue shirt on with a peach symbol on it. Her hair is up as well to complete her appearance. Kirara hops on Kagome's lap. "Well I didn't expect for you to come in such short notice, but might as well pass the time until the boys come. So what do you have in mind?"

That's when Ayame spoke, "I think I need my hair into a different look." She suggests. Kagome gestures her to sit in her vanity sit, "Well let's see what we can." She smiles and grabs her cylinder brush. Ayame carefully pulls out the hair things to let her hair down. Sango is intrigued, "Wow Ayame, you should have your hair down more often." She sits onto the office chair. Ayame blushes, "There are times I wanted to but It's not my thing." She admits. Sango nods, "That's a good point. I mean everyone has their own style for how they want their hair down." Kagome chuckles, "No doubt about that. I mean I hair down for certain occasions." She agrees with Sango's view.

Kagome took her time to gently brush out Ayame's hair. "So what do your hair to be done?" She asks her red-haired friend. Ayame thinks for a minute. "Could you put it in a ponytail-twist?" She asks Kagome with a pleaded look. "I'll try. I never did that before. The only time I hair like that, was from my mom." She answers with honesty in her voice. "What about you, Sango? Have you ever done it before?" Kagome turns to Sango. Sango nods, "I have a couple of times, I'll take over." She goes up to take Kagome's place to put Ayame's hair into a ponytail-twist.

It took Sango a couple of times to get it right, but the 3rd time, she pulled it off. "What do you think?" Sango asks as gives her a compact mirror so it could be easier for Ayame to see how Sango did. Ayame aims the little mirror to the bigger mirror and sees it in great way. "Wow, Sango you really outdid yourself." She compliments. Sango sighs in exhaust. "That's great to hear." She smiles to Ayame. "I'll tell you that it wasn't it easy but got the hang of it." Kagome smiles as well. "You're better at getting our hair done than either of us." She comments Sango's work. Sango blushes, "Oh guys, I'm not that good." She said with modesty. They all look at each other and just laughed.

A knock on Kagome's door gets their attention, "Who is it?" Kagome calls out to the visitor. The door opens to reveal her mother. "Hi girls, I came up to let you know that the guys arrived." She tells them. Kagome nods, "Okay we'll be right down." Kagome said back. Mrs. Higurashi smiles and leaves the girls alone. "Well let's make sure they behave." Sango said to her with a grin.

Downstairs by the backdoor, Grandpa Higurashi isn't taking it too like, "Demons I purified you. Be gone!" He throws seals at the trio. Inuyasha Miroku and Koga glaze at each other, "I'll handle this." Miroku raises his hand to the air and walks up in front of the elderly man. "Mr. Higurashi, I'm Miroku Houshi and I'm a monk." Miroku offers his hand. Grandpa Higurashi narrows his eyes, "Is that so? Then why are you friends with a wolf demon and a dog hanyou?" He points his finger at Inuyasha and Koga.

"Grandpa, you know fully well that I'm a dog hanyou." Kagome sneers at him. Grandpa sweatdrops, forgetting that his own granddaughter is one as well. "But what about these guys? I don't mind your girl friends who is a demon slayer with a demon cat, and the white wolf girl." He said to her nervously. Kagome's brown eyes glow ruby red for a brief second, "I'll leave." He goes back the other door to go outside.

Once Grandpa leaves the scene, Kagome sighs apologetically. "Sorry about him, He's senile whenever a demon is here." She assures them and gestures them to follow her. The guys took off their shoes and head to the room. "So where are the girls?" Miroku asks Kagome as they all took a spot in the furniture. "We're here." Ayame answers as she and Sango walk in. Koga widens his eyes to see his fiancé is such ravishing beauty. "Ayame…" He spoke, unknown on what to say next.

Ayame smiles coyly, "Oh Koga you noticed didn't you?" She swedes to him. Sango shakes her with a hopeless expression. "I guess my make-over must've done the trick." She confirms as she takes a seat by Miroku with Kirara on her lap. Kagome chuckles, "Looks like you got the magic touch Sango." She compliments her friend.

Soon enough Mrs. Higurashi comes in to find the crew, "Hi everyone." She greets them nicely. "Hello, Mrs. Higurashi." They greet back. "I'm sorry about my father's background, he was like that when Kagome was born." She said. Kagome on the other hand feels embarrassed, "Mom, please." Kagome begs hers not to speak anymore. Mrs. Higurashi nods, "Sorry, anyway I made sure that father will behave for this."

Grandpa Higurashi and Sota are in the shed, "So what is it that you're looking for gramps?" Sota asks. Grandpa looks in all the shelves, "It's a little a chest with the kanji symbol of 'dog' on it." Grandpa answers. "What does that chest have to do with Kagome?" Sota asks him again. "I'll answer your question once we find it." Sota groans and continues on looking for the assigned object. Sota browses a few more boxes until a red chest catches his eyes. "Gramps, is this the chest?" Sota pulls it out. Grandpa smiles, "That's it. Let's give it to Kagome." He said excitedly and they both went back inside.

Kagome explains about her family's shrine. She opens a few gifts from her friends and mother. Some of are that new clothes, and a new cell phone from her mother. "Sis. We got your gift." Sota calls as he and grandpa enter the building. Kagome tilts her to see what it is. "Okay let me see it." She begs her little brother. Sota walks around the group and gives it to her. Kagome looks down to see it's a red chest with the kanji symbol of 'dog' on it. "Where did you get this?" She asks him. "It came from the shed." Sota answers her quickly. Kagome looks up to grandpa. "Gramps, I thought I told you not to give me any stuff from the shed." She complains to him. Mrs. Higurashi comforts her daughter by placing her hand onto Kagome's. "Actually, Kagome this is crest is from your father." She tells her.

Kagome widens her eyes, "From dad. But mom how could that be possible?" She asks her. Her friends are getting curious about this. "What's in the box?" Inuyasha asks her. Kagome sighs, "Honestly I don't really know what's in it. All I can tell it's very important to him as well to me." She answers as she opens the lid. Inside is a crest of some sort. Somehow it's missing a piece. "What is it?" Sango asks her. Kagome was about to answer until her mother beat her to it. "That's the family crest, Sango." She tells them.

Inuyasha on the other hand wasn't aware that the other piece of the crest was glowing from underneath his shirt. (He's been wearing it as a pendant). When Kagome picks up the crest it begins to pulsate as well glowing. "What's happening?" She asks her group. "It's tell you that it's missing part is near us." Grandpa Higurashi answers. Strangely enough the thread that hold crest grabs Kagome's hand and aiming it towards the other piece like a magnet. Kagome looks in the direction. "It can't be." She murmurs to herself.

Inuyasha's crest begins to do the same thing in the same manner. The exposed crest widens everyone's eyes. "You've got to be kidding." Inuyasha exclaims in shock, possibly irritated. His pendant is literally pulling him towards Kagome. Then all of a sudden when the two pieces came together, everything went blank.


	16. Secrets Of The Crests

**Chapter 16: The Secret Of The Crests**

Deep within the darkness, Kagome looks around to find nothing around. It's only that she's floating in the air. "Is anyone here?" She shouts, hoping for someone to respond. "Kagome." A familiar voice calls out to her. Kagome turns around to see the one person she'd never expect to see, her father, Hige Higurashi. "Daddy." She cries in joy and heads to him to hug. Hige is a black dog youkai with akita ears and emerald eyes. He's in human form, a nice muscular man with a pair of grey slacks and a green polo shirt. His skin is peachy just like his daughter, as well as his raven black hair. "My, Kagome you're grown so much." Hige smiles as he looks to see how much different Kagome came to be ever since he passed away. Right away, the first thing that's different is how long Kagome's hair grew. When she was a child, her hair would be to her shoulders. But right now, it's all the way to her waist.

Her body structure also changed. She would be one of the little girls that would as tall to a parent's waist, she got taller to his eyes. "Daddy, I thought you died. Where are we?" Kagome said to him. Hige nods and gestures her to follow him. "I know what I've done to make you to be like this. And I'm sorry for all of it." He admits to her with shame. "But it was the only way to do it."

Kagome shows a confused look. "What do you mean 'it was the only way to do it.'?" Hige knew for sure a typical child to ask such a thing. "Kagome when a living thing is born, it's to increase the population of that particular being. But for your kind a hanyou is extremely rare to begin with." He explains. Kagome nods, "Does it have to do with the crest I got for my 16th birthday?" She ask him, basically trying to get the point of all of this.

Hige knows the drill, "Kagome that crest that you receive is a engagement pendant." He tells her as he pulls out the broken piece of the crest. Kagome doesn't seem surprised from it. "Okay why an engagement? I'm only 16 and I still have to finish my education. I shouldn't be engaged at this age." She calmly protests him. Hige chuckles, "For a human you'd be in no such thing. But a demon has no choice but to accept her fate. And since you have my demon coursing through your veins, you have no choice." He explains to her and places his hand onto the top of the crest.

The crest pulsates to reveal something that Kagome has no idea of. The crest flies around and projects something in front of the duo. "What is this, daddy?" Hige changes his look to a more serious look. "This is the history of the dog youkai." He answers as the image dates way back in the Warring States Era. The scenery is in lush greenery of forests meadows and mountains. "Back then Dog youkai were the most dominate of the youkai race. There were two things that dog youkai are to keep in mind. One is to remain protective of their lands, and two is to keep our population at a rate." He gives his information about the dog race. But then came another scene with a lot of blood. "But then came wars. Dog Youkai did everything they could to defend the lands. So many lost their lives in protecting their family because they knew fully well about our population began to dwindle." Hige continues on. "So we were extinct?" Kagome asks him with worry. Hige sighs and looks back to the scene. "We were nearly extinct until the great Dog General Inutaishou Takahashi single handedly wiped the enemies off our land. He was adamant about the lost of the kind. He's first mate was pregnant with Sesshomaru at that time." Hige looks down in grief. "But when she gave birth, she didn't make it. So Inutaishou had to raise him as a single father." Hige waves his hand to change the scene to a more moderate theme. "Inutaishou knew that he, his son and I were the last ones to live on. But he came to one conclusion." He looks down to Kagome.

"Hanyou?" She asks him. "Yes, despite for our race to run dry, the only possibility to keep this going. That's why you and Inuyasha are the only ones in this world." Kagome looks down sadly, "So that is why I wasn't allowed to know any of this up until now." She assumes. Hige nods back in such same feeling, "Yes. As of right now, Inuyasha knows about this as well. As a matter of fact, Inutaishou is doing the same thing on his son." Hige holds his chin in the end.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha is in the dimensional world but in a different part of. "Inuyasha." Inutaishou calls to him. Inuyasha looks to find his father in his true form, a silver dog youkai. "What are you doing here, dad?" Inuyasha asks him with a scowl look. Inutaishou sits down and waves his paw to hold his son still. "I'm here to show the secrets of our ancestors." He answers as a projector appears and shows the Warring Sates Era. In front of them were battles all over the area. Battles wasn't a pretty sight to see because of the deceased warriors and so much blood on them and ground. "Inuyasha, the reason I kept this from you was because you were to young to understand this." Inutaishou explains to his son in nonchalant. Inuyasha sighs, "So you had to wait till I had to learn the basics of history in school." He guesses quickly. Inutaishou nods and continues on watching the scene unfold.

"I was there at the time." Inutaishou resumes the lesson. Inuyasha nods, "Well it's obvious that dog Youkai can live for about 20 centuries." He comments. He knows a thing or two about a dog youkai's lifespan. "That is correct. But I wasn't the only one there. You do remember that Sesshomaru is there as well as Kagome's father Hige Higurashi." Inutaishou confesses in the end. Inuyasha didn't see this coming. "Kagome's father was part of this problem?" He asks with shock. Inutaishou frowns, "Afraid so my son. You see when the war ended, only me, Sesshomaru and Hige were the last one in existence. And since there were no female dog youkai around, Hige and I had no choice to keep our race alive by mating with humans. Sesshomaru's mother was the last one of her gender, but she was completely vulnerable when she had Sesshomaru." Inuyasha looks down in shame. "You see, you shouldn't blame your half-brother for why he's not so friendly to anyone around him. He's just that way because he blames he was the one who killed his mother. If his mother were to be here, he'd be more open-minded and nicer to us." Inutaishou gives a few more secrets about Sesshomaru's past. "So the only way to keep the dog line is to have hanyou like me and Kagome." Inuyasha looks back to the screen.

Inutaishou nods, "Yes. But it wasn't an easy task. It was way more difficult to make it happen because humans have such a short life span. So the only to find the one was to make our mates to be loyal, respectful, and loving to us. And they would do whatever it takes to make sure our children to inherit the demon blood." Inuyasha nods to show his father that he understands it now. "But what about me and Kagome to have the family crest?" He asks, almost forgetting how he came into this dimension. Inutaishou steps his massive paw to the ground and the crest appears out of thin air. "The crest is the pride of the Dog Youkai. If the race reaches an end, it's disappears, erasing the history of man. They wouldn't know the involvement of us." Inutaishou steps his paw again and then Kagome and Hige come in like magic.

Kagome and Inuyasha look at each when she and her father came in. "Kagome, Inuyasha the crest is not only the pride of dog Youkai, but it's your engagement." Hige tells them. However Kagome and Inuyasha are not even fazed. "We had a hunch it'd be this way." Kagome responds with her arms crossed. Inutaishou and Hige glazed at each other with a secret grin on their faces. "Well it's best that we move on with the wedding and mating ceremony." Hige said proudly to the kids.

Kagome widens her eyes, "Wedding?" Inuyasha does the same. "Mating Ceremony?" and then they see each other again with red faces of embarrassment. "If you think we're engaged. You can forget because we're not going to such thing." Kagome refuses to the two fathers. "Ah, Kagome that's where you're wrong." Hige disagrees with her. "What do you mean?" Kagome asks in annoyance. Hige stomps his paw to ground to show something. "Kagome, you have demon blood coursing through your veins, and once your 16, you're immediately engaged to Inuyasha and there's nothing you can do about it to get out of it." Kagome gets angrier at the minute. Hige knew for sure how stubborn his daughter could be when she doesn't get her way.

Kagome closes her eyes for a few seconds and turns to Inuyasha. "Did you know any of this?" She asks him. Inuyasha remains calm and collective, "Yes, and that's why I was trying to keep my mouth shut from this. I didn't want to be to part of this either. And to honest, that's one thing I hate being a hanyou. You don't have equal rights from the outside world."

Hige and Inutaishou heard enough their kids and their excuses. "Well too bad, what is done is done." Hige stomps his paw down to the ground and the kids unnoticeably return to the living room of Kagome's house.


	17. So Much to Think About

**Chapter 17: So Much to Think About**

Once Kagome and Inuyasha magically return to Kagome's living room, everyone around them are worried. "Kagome, you okay?" Sango breaks the awkward silence in the room. Kagome blinks her eyes a few times to make sure she's in the right place. "Uh, yeah. Just a daze." She answers as she looks down to the crest in her hands. "It's just that this thing revealed some secrets to me." She explains the crest's power. She looks back to the other piece of the crest that Inuyasha has in his hands. The rest of their friends were looking at each other, what to say or do.

"Kagome, I think it's best that we end the party and just forget about this crest issue." Inuyasha gives his suggestion. It's too clear to see how confused he is about the crest's secrets. Kagome can somehow feel the same way. "I agree. I'm sorry about all of this you guys." She gives her apology, not really for she feels sorry for in the first place. Miroku, Sango, Koga, Ayame, and Inuyasha all grabbed their belongs and left the house. Kagome sends them to the back down and walks them to the steep stairs of her shrine. "Guys the reason I wanted to be alone with you is way too personal within my family and I'm actually ready to talk about it." Kagome tells them in a shameful look.

Inuyasha is feeling the same way that Kagome is in. And it's best what she said is to keep it within his family. It's way too soon to explain this kind of information to his friends. "Okay, we'll see you Monday." Sango gives her farewell and walks down to the steps to the street and head home. Ayame and Koga hug Kagome and head home. Miroku says his good-bye and heads home. Now it's just Inuyasha and Kagome. Kagome instinctively takes hold of her right arm. "I, uh might as go inside." Kagome turns around to head back to her house. What she didn't expect was Inuyasha grabs her arm to stop her.

Kagome blushes at such closeness and connection of Inuyasha's hold on her arm. "What are you doing?" She asks him. Inuyasha sighs and crunches down. "Hop On." He avoids the question. Kagome flicks her ear to hear anything going on behind her back. Just hearing her family cleaning up, she shrugs her shoulders and gets onto Inuyasha's back. "Oh I wanted to get away from our families." Inuyasha gives his answer from Kagome's early question. Kagome nods, "Ok. I'm just as confused as you are." She comments.

A few minutes later, Inuyasha goes into the forests outside of Tokyo. Kagome has never been outside of the city before in her life because her father forbid her to leave the shrine, because he feared that other people would immediately make her feel an outcast. Another few minutes later, Inuyasha comes into a clearing where a nice lake is with a few forest animals are minding their own business. "This should be far enough." Inuyasha claims as he kneels down to let Kagome get off of his back. Kagome spots a big log on the ground going over the edge of the lake. She heads there, takes off her shoes, and dips her toes into the water.

Inuyasha on the other hand doesn't seem too excited about being here. He brought her for a serious conversation from what their fathers did behind their back, not an adventure in the forest. He sighs and joins her on the log. "I know why you wanted to bring me here." Kagome speaks in a serious tone. Inuyasha looks at her with attention. "You're pretty sure that we shouldn't be engaged in the first place." She looks down at her own reflecting in the rippled water. Inuyasha sighs again. "I didn't want to admit this to you while we were on the roof of the school." He responds to her with a shameful expression. "I just didn't want you to know about the same secret that my family has."

Kagome looks down even further which means her bangs covering her eyes. "I had a hunch that would be the case. I knew a few things about what my dad wrote to me when he passed away." She slightly grips the log, not to break because of her own strength. Inuyasha didn't expect that Kagome would know about that soon either. 'I guess she was too scared to tell me anything about it.' He thought to himself.

"All I can it's not fair." Kagome gets him out of his dreamland. "Not fair of what?" Inuyasha asks her. Kagome shows an expression of 'Are you that dense?' "It's not fair that our dads set us up in an arrange marriage. Who gave them that right in the first place." She holds her sobs in check, not to freak him out. Inuyasha couldn't agree more with her. But they knew fully well that they cannot break the engagement vested upon them. "What if we not to really show how much we don't take this engagement seriously." Inuyasha gives his idea. Kagome glazes at him. "If they heard about this, they would spread rumors about it. I don't think they would take it seriously about us. I just wish they didn't know about."

Kagome looks back, "When you mean 'they', are you preferring our friends?" She asks him nervously. Inuyasha shakes his head. "No, I mean the school. Students are to eavesdrop on another student's business, even if that person is part of the topic." Kagome nods, "That's one thing not to worry about. "But what about our friends? Should they know about this?" She asks him. Inuyasha sighs, "I know there'll be a time we tell them, but not right now. We will tell them when it's the right time." He answers her as he looks down to his reflection.

All of a sudden a storm cloud approaches the meadow. Kagome looks up and then rain pours down upon them. "We should head back home." She suggests as she runs into the woods so that she wouldn't get more soaked. Inuyasha follows her close behind. "Get on." He calls to her to get onto his back. Kagome didn't argue and hopped on. Inuyasha hops onto the closest building of Tokyo and hops to the next until they made it to Kagome's shrine. She gets off and runs into the house's back door. "See you." She calls and goes inside.

Inuyasha wasted no time to get back to his mansion. He hurries into the garage. He gets inside and notices that his father's car and brother's car not in their parking spots. "Well, finally to be alone." He said gleely. After shaking himself off like a dog, he goes into the house. He looks into the kitchen to find it empty. He sniffs around with caution to see if anyone is even here at all. Only one other being gets his nose to detect. "Myoga." He calls out his servant. Soon a flea demon hops onto his shoulder. "Welcome home, master Inuyasha." Myoga greets him. "Where's my family? I don't even know where my mother is because the rain is erasing her scent." Inuyasha asks as he goes into the fridge to get some water. Myoga immediately answers, "The Master, Lord Sesshomaru and, Lady Izayoi are on a business trip." Inuyasha sneers at him. "If that's the case. Then why didn't they tell me about this?" Inuyasha takes a sip of his water and makes his way to his bedroom. "The reason you didn't know about this is because you left your cell phone when you left earlier this morning." Myoga explains to him.

Inuyasha widens his eyes and digs into his jeans pockets, and notices it wasn't in them. He checked his hoodie pockets, not there. Not even in his jacket pocket. He gets into his bedroom and finds it on the night stand charged with a text message from his father. He sets the glass of water down to the coaster and opens the cell phone to read what the text says.

_Hey Inuyasha, my cancelled meeting is been sent to Seattle. Sesshomaru and Izayoi are coming with me for it. We'll be there for about a week. _

Inuyasha growls in frustration. "Great, I've been left here with you for a week. What's the worse that could happen." He lays onto his bed. "I'm sorry you had to hear about this, but I've been entrusted to take care of you if something happens." Myoga explains his task. Inuyasha nods, "I'll call you if I need anything." He stands up and goes into his bathroom. "Yes my lord." Myoga bows and leaves the hanyou alone.


	18. Connection from a Mother's Past

**Chapter 18: Connection from a Mother's Past**

Kagome is in the bathroom taking a shower. 'How could my own father do this behind my back?" She asks in her head as she rinses off the shampoo and Conditioner. She made sure that the stuff doesn't get into her ears. Otherwise it'd mess up her hearing and she would have to shake her head very hard to get the fluid out. When she first came into the house, she wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. Her mother immediately can tell that her daughter knew everything from the crest's power.

Kagome sighs as she turns off the water and dries herself like a dog. But she always make sure that she wraps herself in a robe to stay warm. She heads straight to her bedroom to get ready for bed. She gets into her dresser to bring out her striped pj pants and tie-dye t-shirt. Ever since the crest reveal for what her 'destiny' is, she has never been the same. "I bet Inuyasha is feeling the same way that I am." She said to herself.

After getting dressed she blows dries her hair to make sure it wouldn't stain her pillows. She managed to get more of her hair dried up and brushes it out. When she put her hair-dryer away she sees the crest on her desk. Along with her other gifts she got from her friends and family. Normally when a girl's birthday comes to an end, she's glad to be at a new age to live through. Kagome closes her eyes and heads straight to her bed to go to sleep, because she has school in the morning.

Once she got herself under her bed, her door opens, "Kagome." It's her mother, Ai. "May I talk to you about something?" Ai asks as she enters the room. Kagome nods because she doesn't know how to respond to her mother. Ai sits on the foot of her daughter's bed. "Kagome, I'm sorry for what your father did." Ai said to her in guilt. Kagome just stares at her for a minute. "I wish I told you about this sooner, but your father forbid me to do so. Even grandpa had to stay quiet about it." Ai explains to her. Kagome nods with her eyes because she feels so afraid of what she just found out. "Why did dad had to do this to me." She asks her as she exposes her eyes full of tears of desperation. Ai sighs, "It wasn't easy when I found out I was pregnant with you."

_Flashback _

_ 17 years ago, Ai was in college to be a teacher for her local school. She was on top of her class that any school would hire her. Little did she know at the time she was a good friend with Izayoi at the time. They both had each other's back. Izayoi was great with her artistic designs for housing. She was more into architect to help design future buildings. _

_ It's in the afternoon where some rain clouds approach the area. The girls packed their belongings and head to work, "So what is it that our boss is trying to make us do?" Ai asks Izayoi as they leave the campus. "I think we're supposed to get ready for the pet festival this weekend." Ai responds as she pulls out a flyer from her purse. Izayoi takes it from her and read the dates of the event. "So we have to be there first thing in the morning?" She asks her friend while lifting her one brow. Ai sighs and nods, "Afraid so. Let's just hope it goes well." Izayoi nods in agreement. They make it to Ai's car and drove away to their job. _

_ Their jobs are at the Animal Shelter of Tokyo. They've been there for a few months and they're pretty good at it. But it's just their job because they need to make sure they pay off their student loans. They're most into taking care of the dogs of the place. For some odd reason they could some translate what they're saying with a few barks, growls, and snarls. They enter the establishment and can see that it's pretty packed because some of the families are looking to see which little pet is best suited for their home. _

_ Inside there are a few volunteers taking some of the dogs out for their daily walks. Ai and Izayoi are in their blue polo shirts with company's emblem on the left corner and their name tags underneath it. "Ai, Izayoi, I need your help in the Dog training section we got two new dogs that need to be properly trained." Their boss, Dosuki Aimino tells them, as she exists her office. Ai and Izayoi nod and head to the back of the facility to begin their task at hand. _

_ They make their way to the private room. Inside are two crates and one of them has a big black Akita dog. Ai goes to this one. "I wonder where this little fella came from?" She asks Izayoi who went to the other crate. The other crate has a big silver dog of some breed that Izayoi couldn't tell. "I have to admit that this is no ordinary dog." Izayoi stares into the dog's golden eyes. Ai looks at her friend, "How so?" She asks her quickly. Ai closes her eyes and places her hand onto the crate. "These are dog demons, Ai." Izayoi confirms to her. Ai gasps and does the same thing. She concentrates the crate with the big black Akita. "No doubt about it. These are indeed dog demon." _

_ What made the women step is that one of them spoke. "You're right, we're dog demons. This is what we can do to blend in." The silver spoke to them. Ai and Izayoi stare at each other, "And please tell me that I'm not hallucinating." Ai said to the two dogs. "No, you're not." The black dog responds to them. Izayoi nods, "Okay we're not hallucinating. Then how is it that you two got stuck here?" Izayoi and Ai open the crates to release to get a better a look at them. "So this is your true form?" Ai asks as she ruffles the akita's head. "Technically, no. This is our true form." The Akita answers as he and the silver dog transform into their true form. _

_ The silver dog glows and turns into a human like being. His a bout a few inches taller than Izayoi and Ai. His appearance is that of a man with long silver hair. His face has jagged purple stripes, one of each side beneath the eyes. His eyes were that of golden color that have been touch by King Midas. His ears are those of an elf instead of a human pair. His wardrobe is not of their current style. His outfit is that of the Warring states era. He is wearing a white kimono under his spiked armor. His orbit is blue with red ends and his back is a mokomoko cape. His hands have long straight claws and his mouth has little fangs inside. The bottom of his puffy hakama pants are black boots. The only thing is that he has three swords, two on his left of his hip, and one on his back. _

_ The Black Akita transforms into his human form as well. His appearance is almost identical to Inutaishou. His black hair is shoulder length. His outfit is also from the feudal era. The outfit contains black kimono with design of green grass at the hem of the sleeves. His hakama pants are black with boots. His facial appearance is almost the same. Except that his eyes are emerald green and his strips are ruby blue one per side on his face under the eyes. His ears are elf like. His weapons are also that of dual swords behind his back, resting against his black mokomoko._

_ "The thing we forgot to do for you, is giving our names. I'm Inutaishou Takahashi of the Western Lands." Inutaishou bows to the women. "I'm Hige Higurashi Of the Eastern Lands." Hige introduces himself. Ai and Izayoi bow down in a respectful return. "I'm Ai Hijumi." Ai introduces herself. "I'm Izayoi Gumako." Izayoi gives her name to them. _

_End Of Flashback_

After Ai explains her past to Kagome, Kagome couldn't help but to feel intrigued, and confused even more at the same time. "So that's how you met dad?" Kagome asks her. Ai smiles with nodding. "Yeah, It was one of the strangest encounters that Izayoi and I have ever had in our lives. And I have to admit it was one of the best ones ever." She adds in her best experiences. Kagome nods, "I didn't expect that you and dad would meet like that." She comments to her mother. "All I can say that Inuyasha is being told the same thing." Ai says it hypothetically as she holds her chin.


	19. A Missing Member

**Chapter 19: A Missing Member**

The weekend passed quickly since Kagome learns the truth of her mother's past for how she met her father. Ever since then, she made sure she treasures the crest she got for her birthday. Not only that, she makes sure that her past doesn't bother her during her school hours. It's Monday morning so she made sure she got herself dressed and brushed her hair. She looks down to her crest and puts it on. Just one touch she can feel its power surging within her from it. To make sure no one notices it, she tucks it beneath her shirt. "Kagome, it's time for school." Sota opens the door. Kagome groans, "Sota what did I tell you about coming into my room without my permission?" Sota sneers at her, "We don't have to bicker, we're going to be late." Sota responds and leaves the room with the door open.

Kagome sighs and grabs her belongings and heads out the door. She runs down to the stairs to the sidewalk. Surprising enough, Sango, Kirara and Kohaku are down there waiting for them. "Morning." Sango greets her friend. "Morning you guys." Kagome greets back. Kohaku and Sota go one ahead of the girls. "Sota don't go too far." Kagome calls out to make sure her brother isn't too far away from them. Sota turns around and sticks his tongue. "I don't have to take orders from you." He pouts as he turns around.

Kagome sighs with frustration. "I guess your weekend didn't go well." Sango comfortably takes hold of Kagome's shoulder. Kiara hops onto Kagome's other shoulder and nuzzles her face. Kagome giggles and strokes her back. "Yeah afraid so. My destiny to be reveal who my fiancé is and to know how my parents met." Kagome fiddles with the crest as she pulls it out and shows it to Sango. Sango looks fascinated to the piece of jewelry. "It's amazing for that thing reveals your future. I had no idea it had to do with you." Sango said with a hint of surprise in her voice.

They turn the corner where the boys' school is. "We might as well let them go." Kagome suggests as the see the kids run towards their school. The girls resume their way to their school. "So what is Inuyasha feeling?" Sango asks at they enter the facility. They look at the bike rack to see Inuyasha's bike not there. "To be honest, I'm not sure. Who knows what he's feeling. I bet he had to confront his parents about the reveal." Kagome responds and goes there to wait for Inuyasha.

Sango decides to join her. "You know we have to be in class in 10 minutes." She reminds to Kagome because they arrived a bit earlier than usual. Miroku is the first one to arrived. "Morning, ladies." He greets them too nicely. Sango makes sure that her expression is annoyed. "Morning, Miroku. Have you seen Inuyasha." Kagome asks as she goes to him. Miroku shrugs his shoulders, "Beats me. I haven't seen since your birthday." He answers her. Kagome nods and goes into the building.

Sango turns to Miroku. "I bet you know what he's up to." She said to him suspiciously. Miroku nods, "I'm afraid that's all I know." He answers her and goes to the building. Sango groans and follows him.

Inside the classroom, Koga and Ayame are talking among themselves until Kagome, Miroku, and Sango came in. "Hey morning you guys." Kagome greets them. Ayame smiles to them. "Morning. Where's Inuyasha?" She asks them in concern. Kagome shrugs her shoulders; "We haven't seen him since my birthday. We have no idea where he is." Kagome answers as she takes her seat.

Hearing such a thing, made Ayame and Koga think. "If we were to know where he is. We would've sniffed him out." Koga gives his idea of their high sense of smell. Kagome shakes her head, "I tried that, and I have no trail on where he is. His bike isn't here either." She confirms to them. Ayame holds her chin, "It's come to show even though his bike isn't here, he might've decided to stay home instead." She gives her idea. The rest of the group look at each other, "So the guy decided to play hooky. We would might as well look for him at the end of school." Kagome suggests just seconds before the bell rings.

Meanwhile the Takahashi mansion is empty except Myoga. Myoga is wandering around to see if anywhere of the massive place is a mess. "That Inuyasha is sometimes a rebel." He comments. Earlier this morning, Myoga knocks Inuyasha's bedroom door to tell him he needs to get ready for school. After 6 knocks of the door and no reply, he goes in to see that his master isn't in there. "Master Inuyasha, where are you?" He calls out to the empty room.

He heads to garage and can tell that his bike is gone, which clues him in that he left earlier this morning. Soon enough the phone goes off. Myoga goes to the one in the kitchen. "Hello Takahashi Residence." He answers the phone. An unfamiliar female voice speaks, "Hello Mr. Takahashi?" It asks. Myoga sighs, "I'm sorry this is the Butler Myoga." Myoga said to her. "Okay, Myoga, I'm calling because Inuyasha Takahashi hasn't arrived at school today." The female tells him. Myoga holds his chin. "That's funny, I went outside to get the paper, and yet Inuyasha's bike isn't there, he should've been at school by now." Myoga explains to her calmly. "Okay, If Inuyasha makes an appearance at school, I'll make sure he's warned not to do it again." The female voice tells Myoga.

Myoga nods, "Understood, the only thing is that his family is on a business trip for a week. I'll make I find him." He assures her and hangs up on the phone. Myoga goes to the Head Master's office and goes onto his computer. He opens up an application that connects to the security cameras. He rewinds the cameras to the point where Inuyasha is when he came home. Shocking enough, he finds Inuyasha takes his bike way earlier in the middle of night. "Okay so he was gone all night." He states the obvious. He connects to the camera that was on his bike. A few minutes later he finds that the bike went deep into the woods, outside of Tokyo. "No way. He went there? Of all of the places." He glares at the footage.

Knowing that Inuyasha can be a rebel sometimes, he would sometimes go to the only place to be alone. "Might as well wait until after school. Maybe his friends might know how to track him down." Myoga knows fully well that he isn't supposed to interfere with Inuyasha's privacy. That's his business, and his business alone.


	20. The Missing Location

**Chapter 20: The Missing Location**

After school, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Ayame and Koga all head out of the school. "So where does Inuyasha really live?" Kagome asks the group as they get to the bike rack where Inuyasha would park his bike. "Well for starters, we never really went to his place at all." Koga answers as his squats down and sniffs the object. Ayame follows suite. "Any trace of his scent?" Sango asks her friend. "Hard to say because it's Monday and it'd be near impossible to track the object down. And the last time that guy was here was 3 days ago." Ayame answers as she stands up. "Us wolves would be able to detect a scent for a maximum of 2 days. Too bad this one is way beyond that limit." Koga explains his abilities as he stands up.

Miroku sighs, "I guess that only option we have is to know where he lives." He leans onto the building's wall. Sango shows an annoying glance, "Oh yeah, then what is the first thing we do if we were to know where to go?" Miroku shuts his eyes into deeper thinking. Sango rolls her eyes and goes into her backpack. "A map, dumbass." She exclaims as she pulls out her ipad to look up online to know where the Takahashi Mansion is. Everyone surround Sango as she types down the family title on the touch screen.

The google map shows where the location. Sango then adds the school for where they are and see how far it is from there. Kagome widens her eyes, "His house is on the other side of the city?" She asks as she steps back to give Sango so space. "Afraid so. He has that bike for that reason." Miroku replies as he walks to them. "We should head over there." Kagome suggests to them. "Not yet." Koga disagrees to her. Kagome looks at him with confusion. "Why not?" Kagome asks more.

Ayame can clearly see that Kagome is concerned about Inuyasha. "What he's trying to say is that we shouldn't be hasty. We should at least give Inuyasha some time to get through his dilemma." She said to her.

Kagome reluctantly nods her head to show that she gets the point. "But it doesn't mean that we're going home. We have to make sure our brothers make it home." Sango assures to Kagome as Kirara hops onto Kagome's shoulder. "We might as well get that taken care before we proceed on looking for Inuyasha." Kagome smiles, "Alright. We'll see you guys later." Kagome gives her temporality farewell. She and Sango run out of the school property and head out towards their brothers' school. "So once we get our brothers home, we go and look for Inuyasha?" Sango asks as they make the turn to the street where the school is. "Yeah, the thing is that we don't want our little brothers to get involved with this kind of thing." Kagome answers.

Soon enough, Kohaku and Sota run out their school. "Hiya sis." Sota comes up to the girls. "Hey there Sota, you doing good?" Kagome greets him. Sota rubs the back of his neck, "Yeah pretty much." Kagome chuckles, "Let's go home." She declares playfully.

Kohaku hugs Sango, "Hi Sango." He greets her and gives her a hug, "It's been a fine day for me." He tells her. Kirara jumps onto his shoulder and nuzzles his face. "That's nice to hear." Sango smiles down and they all walked home. "So what has been going on with you, sis?" Sota asks Kagome as the two duo of older sister and younger brother groups went their separate ways. Kagome knew if she were to tell Sota about her upcoming task, Sota would've die to go along with her. So it's best that she keeps this information to herself. "Nothing much about school, except homework and exams." She replies with a small smile. Sota nods and decides to end that conversation.

The Higurashi kids run up the steps to their shrine. When they made it to the top, there was someone at the door. "Um Excuse me, may I help you?" Kagome greets the unexpected visitor. The stranger turns around to reveal more of himself. Shocking enough, the person is bald with a thin grey moustache and mouth of a flea. "Ah, I'm sorry to come here unannounced. I was looking for you." He answers as he comes up to Kagome.

Kagome gently pushes Sota to the house. "Go inside for awhile." She tells him. Sota feels that he'll not win this argument. "And leave mom and gramps out of this one." Kagome adds her reason. Sota nods and goes in, leaving Kagome and the stranger alone. "So you must be Inuyasha's fiancé." The stranger confirms her. Kagome sighs, "You could say that, but somehow I'm just as angry and hurt as Inuyasha. Do you know where he is? We haven't seen him at school." Kagome asks as she sits on a bench. "I'm Myoga, Inuyasha's butler. Well, more like the Takahashi butler." Myoga introduces himself to Kagome.

Kagome nods, "I bet Inuyasha told you about me already?" She crosses her arms. Myoga sighs, "Afraid so. I assure you that he wasn't really ready to be informed about your secret engagement." Myoga answers sadly. "Anyway, I came here to see if you want to know where Inuyasha could be." Kagome widens her eyes, "Yes, I didn't expect that Inuyasha would run off when he went home." Myoga couldn't help but chuckle, "Well, Inuyasha is rash sometimes and when he's like this, he doesn't think straight and runs off somewhere secluded." He pulls out something from his suit pocket and gives it to Kagome.

Kagome looks at the device given to her. "What is it?" She asks him. Myoga smiles, "That there is coordinates of the secluded spot Inuyasha ran off to. I wish I could go, but I believe it's best that you are more capable to take this task than me." Kagome turns it one and can see it that it's somewhere outside of the city of Tokyo. "What about his parents? Should they be the ones to go look for him. Not that I'm offending you." She asks him. Myoga shook his head, "I'm afraid Lord and Lady Takahashi along with Sesshomaru are in Seattle for a business trip for the time being. I didn't tell them about this situation. If I did, they'd be back here and go after him."

Kagome nods, "I see. So that's why you wanted me to go look for him." She stands up. "I'll go find him, but I think I find it best that I have my friends come along with me as well." She walks to the house. "I disagree." Myoga stops her in her tracks. Kagome turns around to lift an eyebrow. "What? Why not?" She asks him. Myoga raises his hand, "I would agree with your idea but this is too dire for you to get your friends into this." He explains to her.

Kagome looks down in doubt, "But they're just as worried as I am. I'm not that kind of person to abandon my friends and go off on my own. I'm sorry Myoga, I'm afraid I cannot do this alone." She reasons with the flea. Myoga knew right off the bat that Kagome would somehow get Inuyasha's influence. "Alright, but if you don't make it back on time when he family returns, you'll be notified to your family as well." He warns her. Kagome gives an expression of determination. "Count on it." Kagome replies and goes into her house. Myoga sighs and heads back to the Mansion.


	21. Into Hiding

**Chapter 21: Into Hiding**

Somewhere outside of the city of Tokyo, deep within the thick trees is a secluded area that is near impossible. Normally a GPS would tell you where you are, but not in this unknown spot. However there's one exception, Inuyasha. You would ask yourself, 'Just how on earth did he managed to get to the spot that is near impossible to find?' The Answer; Inuyasha has a few tricks up his sleeve. Normally outside it's down right easy to find where you are. But somehow, there's a bunker deep underground. No wonder no one is able to find it. Inuyasha knew about this particular place from his father. Sesshomaru is aware of this information as well.

Inside the bunker is a just a regular house, just without the windows to look outside. The interior is classy in a nice way. Somehow it's like the Mansion's interior. Inside the kitchen, Inuyasha is making himself some ramen. "Why that asshole!" He angrily murmurs under his breathe despite that he's the _only _one in the bunker. Crazy enough he's been in here for the last two days. He knows fully well he didn't go to school. He didn't want to go because of Kagome. He's not fully ready to confront her because of their fathers putting them into an arrange marriage behind their backs since the day they were born.His phone chimes to alert him that someone is trying to get a hold of him. He sighs and opens up to see it's a text message, from Kagome.

Now that there is a surprise. He doesn't remember adding Kagome's number onto his contacts list. Unless, his father managed to add her number behind his back as well. No wonder Inuyasha can't seem to get all of this in time. He might as well read what it says.

_Inuyasha, I just want to make sure you're doing okay. You should know that since you didn't come to school, you have our friends deeply concerned. When I came home, I met your butler Myoga. He explained to me what you have been doing and insists that I come and look for you. Even though it's hard for me to locate your sense, I'd would need time to think about what happened this weekend. The bottom line is that we're both confused right now. That's why I thought you and me should talk about this personally and not have our friends involved._

_Kagome_

Inuyasha sighs and puts his phone to the cord to charge since it's almost dead. "And how is it that she'll be able to find me?" He asks himself as he resumes his cooking. Another chime gets his attention. He leans to see what it says.

_Myoga gave me a device to locate you._

Just reading that text widens Inuyasha's eyes. "You've got to be fucking kidding me, Myoga!" He screams from the bottom of his lungs. He even growls. "Damn it!" He screams again. He turns off the stove because his little snack is cancelled. He knows fully well that it's best that he might as wait until Kagome arrives alone.

Somewhere in the outskirts of Tokyo, Kagome uses the device that Myoga gave her earlier. So far she's not that far away from the secluded area. Looking around Kagome sees so many trees all around. 'No wonder this is so secluded.' She thought to herself. She zooms into the device's coordinates and can tell that's she's not that far away from the entryway. She walks a few yards up ahead until she spots something in the ground. Like any metal detector, it beeps to pinpoint that Kagome is by the entryway of the hidden bunker. She looks deeper into the tall grass and sees a rope sticking out of the ground.

She pulls out the rope to reveal a latch and opens the ground to see a set of stairs. "I guess this might be the place." She confirms and goes in. She made she closes the latch and walks deep into the depths of the stairs. She pulls out her iphone and turns on flashlight app to see what's up ahead. "Man I wonder how long this case of stairs is?" She asks herself and just keeps on walking.

Up ahead she can see a light at the end of the tunnel. "Finally." She sighs in relief and runs towards it. The light illuminates the door. Soon enough the door opens up to reveal Inuyasha. "Inuyasha." Kagome calls out to him. Inuyasha looks and sees Kagome running up to. "Hey." He waits for her until she's within arm's reach. Once she did, the first thing he does is embracing her like a lifeline. Kagome on the other hand is down right confused. All of a sudden she is picked up and carried bridal style. "Inuyasha what are you doing?" She asks him as she hangs on via through grasps of his neck, in a flattering way. "You and I are going to be in a serious conversation that none of anyone that we know will know any of this." He answers as he takes her to a bedroom.

Along the way, Kagome looks around to see the inside of the bunker. The inside is just like any other interior for an average home. From the nice kitchen to the bathroom, the den etc. Talk about convenient. At the end of the nice hallway, Inuyasha opens the door to reveal a master bedroom. The strange things that the room is missing are actual windows. But the high ceiling is good enough to make sure that the room's space is enough for Inuyasha and Kagome to move around. The walls are in a slate colored of grey with elegant furniture and accessories. The king size bed that is in the middle of one of the walls is made by a blue silk comforter and silk pillows.

Once Inuyasha put Kagome down to the carpeted floor, Kagome crosses her arms and gives Inuyasha a sincere look. "Inuyasha, why would you be here? Was it because of our fathers' secret plan of the engagement?" Inuyasha doesn't changes his stoic look. "Kagome, the thing is that I wanted it to be you and me at this particular place." He answers part of Kagome's question as he points to the floor, making it bit easier for Kagome to get the picture.

Kagome drops her sincere face and replaces it with a look of concern. "Okay…I just want to know _why_? So far you've answered for how you came here because of what our fathers did behind our back. Is it because you were trying to run away?" She asks him in the end.

When Kagome asked that question, it made Inuyasha lower his head with his bangs to cover his golden eyes. "Yes, I'm trying to run from my problem." He admits to her in a murmur.


	22. What to Do Now?

Meanwhile, back at the Takahashi Mansion, Myoga made sure all of the servants took care of the estate, otherwise he'll get punished personally. But the only problem is that Myoga is to expect a call from Master Inutaishou. Once everyone has completed their chores they made their way home and get ready for tomorrow.

Myoga makes it to his bedroom to do the same thing, until the phone rings. Myoga looks up to the caller id to see who it is that is on the other line, it said Takahashi on it. He sighs and picks up the phone. "Good Evening Master Inutaishou." Myoga speaks to him as casually as possible. "Good Evening Myoga, I'm calling to make sure everything is okay." Inutaishou said to him. Myoga fakes a smile despite not being seen. "Yes, everything is great out here. I assume your meeting went okay?" He decides to focus on his master's business. "Our business meeting went well. We managed to make a merger with one of the local companies from America. Thanks to them, we'll have a branch out there as well." Inutaishou bragged. Myoga chuckles, "Well that must be great to achieve such a thing. Congratulations." He speaks with proudness. "Yes, And because of that, Izayoi, Sesshomaru and I are returning home first thing in the morning."

Myoga drops the phone. "Myoga, you there?" Inutaishou calls out to his butler. Myoga quickly grabs it, "Oh my word, master. I'm surly surprised to hear that. How soon are you going to be home by?" A few seconds passed, "By tomorrow evening at the latest." Inutaishou responds. "And I want to talk to Inuyasha." He adds in the end. Myoga nods, "I had a hunch you'd say that. Unfortunately he ran away." He sadly admits. "I'm ashamed to let he do such a rash thing." He speaks in such shame. "I see, I'll see you when we come home." Inutaishou ends the conversation and hangs up the phone. Myoga does the same thing. "I have to get the bunker." He proclaims and leaves the mansion.

Inuyasha's admit to prove that he was running from his problem made Kagome look down in shame. "I'm doing the same thing." Kagome agrees with him. Inuyasha turns around with a confused look. From what Kagome spoke of about her own confession He couldn't help but to feel sincere. "And we both know that running away doesn't solve anything." Kagome breaks the silence as she takes seat on the side of the bed. Inuyasha decides to join her.

"I just wish we weren't in this mess. Just meeting you is fine enough. But us being engaged without us realizing till the last moment is way beyond our expectations." Kagome said to him in a sad manner. Inuyasha sighs, "I was actually informed about my engagement to you since my last birthday. But my dad wanted to be quiet ever since then. The only clue he gave me was the family crest." Inuyasha responds as he pulls out the crest. Kagome instinctively does the same thing. "But like our dads told us, We cannot escape our destiny." She said back as she rubs the design of the crest.

Inuyasha decides to stand up. "We should get back to the city." He said to her. Kagome nods and stands up to him. "I'm just wanted to clear things up. But I don't want to worry my family. If we stayed a little longer, we could have our friends and family come looking for us." She said as she is about to leave. However Inuyasha takes hold of her wrist. "I don't think so." He disagrees with her. "Why not?" Kagome asks him with confusion. Up until now, the two hanyou have been confused since the past of their fathers' lives. Inuyasha decides to smirk. "I reckon we stay." Kagome keeps her poise, "What makes you think that?" She asks him. Inuyasha chuckles, "I think we should start all the way to our own beginning." He suggests as he takes her to the kitchen.

At the airport in the middle of the night, Inutaishou, Sesshomaru, and Izayoi are waiting to board their plane. Inutaishou is so distraught that he didn't notice Izayoi coming up to him. "Honey, you okay?" She asks him worryingly. Inutaishou sighs to calm himself down. "I've been told that Inuyasha ran away." He answers her question calmly. Sesshomaru looks up from reading something on their ipad, pretending to look interested. "Why would Inuyasha run away?" Izayoi asks sadly. Inutaishou takes her to their seats. "From what Myoga told me earlier, he made sure that Inuyasha went to school. He notices that his bike was gone, meaning that he left the house." Inutaishou explains so far. Izayoi nods, "Well that's a good thing to know so far." She comments.

Inutaishou's shake of his head stops her from any further comment. "It wasn't long until he got a call from the school, telling him that Inuyasha didn't arrived at the school." Izayoi quickly shuts her eyes to forbid any tears from escaping. Inutaishou holds her hands to sooth her. "It's okay. Myoga checked the surveillance cameras and found out where Inuyasha ran away." Izayoi sighs to calm down. "Where?" She asks him. Inutaishou looks up to see Sesshomaru with intrigue in his eyes, "He ran away to the bunker."

Inutaishou saying that location, widen Sesshomaru's stoic eyes. "He's gone where?" He asks in complete shock. Inutaishou only nods, "Yes, Inuyasha went to the bunker. Of all of the places to run off to, he had to go there." Inutaishou sighs, "If my theory is correct, the reason he ran away was because of the conflicted destiny he and Kagome found out when Kagome turns 16. My guess is it might've been too early for them to know." Soon enough his private plane arrives at the gate. "We need to go there." He said before they board their plane and make their flying way home. Once the plane left the taxied on the road, and take off of the runway, Inutaishou made sure Izayoi sleeps along the way, be he and Sesshomaru need to speak man to man.

About an hour later, Inutaishou and Sesshomaru go into a private space in the plane. "So tell me dad, what is the bunker?" Sesshomaru asks him as he grabs two beer bottles out of the mini fridge. "The bunker is the last resort for our kind for near extinction." Inutaishou answers as he takes a sip. "And it's not a place to go to, because if Inuyasha and Kagome don't get out in time, there's no way for them to get out." He looks down in shame even more


	23. The Trap Of Destiny

**Chapter 23: The Trap Of Destiny**

_**Last Time **_

_ Inutaishou and Sesshomaru go into a private space in the plane. "So tell me dad, what is the bunker?" Sesshomaru asks him as he grabs two beer bottles out of the mini fridge. "The bunker is the last resort for our kind for near extinction." Inutaishou answers as he takes a sip. "And it's not a place to go to, because if Inuyasha and Kagome don't get out in time, there's no way for them to get out." He looks down in shame even more._

Sesshomaru couldn't but to feel pity for his father. "So the bunker is somehow like a time bomb?" He asks his father with curiosity. Inutaishou nods and pulls out his ipad to open up a design of it. "More or less. Normally whenever 'the end of the world' is to occur, we would build something to protect us from the natural disaster. But the thing is that if the individual to exit the thing, they could be trapped forever." Inutaishou explains along with the symbols of the design's information. Sesshomaru understands the information so far. "But why a limited time to be in it?" Inutaishou looks down, but his bangs didn't cover his golden eyes, "It's because the place has a mind of it own." He answers bitterly. Sesshomaru widens his eyes for that one. "Ok back up, you're telling me that back then we would build something to protect us from the fate of the world, and it has a mind of its own. Explain it more in simple words." He suggests despite being told about a place with such a thing.

Inutaishou sighs, "It's very hard to actually explain it to you, and to Inuyasha. All I can say for easier terms is that whenever a person to enter it, a timer is set within, and if that timer goes off, it's trap the individual." Sesshomaru sighs back. "Okay then how long would the time be until it's too late?" He leans back to his seat. "The minimum time limit is 72 hours. Any second more will not change its mind." Inutaishou does the same thing Sesshomaru did as well as taking a drink of his beer. "And how long has Inuyasha been there?" Sesshomaru asks him with a stoic expression. Inutaishou looks down before answering. "From what Myoga told me it's been 29 hours so far. We still have 5 hours to go to make it back to Tokyo. And we would have to go home, get the device that Myoga had for Kagome and go to the bunker before it's too late." He explains from his thinking manner.

Inuyasha and Kagome ate what Inuyasha left in the pot early on before Kagome came to find him. A good thing is that the ramen is still edible to eat. "So what is the bunker for? It's not like the end of the world is around the corner." Kagome asks as well joked to break the silence. Inuyasha straightens himself and pulls something out of the hallway closet. "This bunker isn't a place to come here in the first place." He answers as he walks back to the dinning room where he was eating with Kagome. Kagome raise an eyebrow. "Why not? Is it dangerous in here?" She asks as she looks around. From what she sees inside the house is just a normal house just without the windows because it's deep underground.

Inuyasha could help but chuckle, "I came here first and knew for sure something is wrong with it." He responds as he rolls out of piece of paper. "What could be wrong with this place?" She asks him as she looks at the paper that Inuyasha unrolls. "This place is more like a time bomb." He answers as he explains what's on the paper. "According to dad. If someone were to come here, they have 3 days to escape." Kagome keeps her confused look in check. "Okay let me put it this way; like where we are right now, we cannot stay here for the rest of our lives. And you deciding to leave was the right thing to do. But I didn't wanted to waste it here about us running from our problem. We only have 2 and half days to go. We just have to leave until midnight." He explains to her.

Kagome nods to shows she understands where he's going. She holds her chin for a moment, "If that's the case, do your parents know where this is?" She asks him in a casual way, not to make herself sound freaked out. Inuyasha finishes his ramen and takes his and Kagome's bowl. "Yeah, and I bet Myoga spilled the beans to them when they called him." He answers her nonchalantly. He sighs as well. "I just wanted time to think about our problem, and I didn't want you to get involved." He shows a downcast face. "But you were unaware about it until the reveal. And I'm sorry to somehow get you into it."

Within instinct, Kagome feels with mixed emotions. First is shame, then intrigued, and finally the last one is way too hard to describe it. She goes to him with care. "Inuyasha." She gets him to look at her as she takes hold on his clawed hand with her own. Inuyasha decides to be comforted as he grasps her hands. "I didn't want to be involved in the first place. I didn't wanted to be confronted by an unexpected destiny that bestowed me." Kagome looks at him into his golden eyes from her chocolate brown. "But there's one thing to know about. No matter how hard we try to deny such a thing, we have no choice but to accept it."

Inuyasha couldn't help but to be feel inspired by her words. He holds her chin to make sure she doesn't look away. "I agree for what you say. And it's best that we might as well move on with the destiny that we have been placed upon." He tells as he strokes her raven black hair. Kagome smiles and hugs him by wrapping her arms around his neck. Inuyasha smiles in return and embraces her with his strong arms with his eyes closed.

Back at the Takahashi Mansion, Myoga waits at the front door for the Masters to return from their business trip in America. The gates open up to allow the limousine to approach the household. Once the limousine parks to the front door, Inutaishou comes out then Izayoi and then Sesshomaru. "Master." Myoga bows to them. Inutaishou nods, "Greetings Myoga, I need the coordinates of the bunker that Inuyasha run off to." He walks by the flea demon and into the house. "Yes sir." Myoga replies as he pulls out a gps with the coordinates installed onto. "And what about Kagome?" Inutaishou adds. Myoga nods, "She should be there by now. She might be able to persuade him to come home before the bunker is activated." He explains. Inutaishou nods, "Very well. I'm going. Make sure that Izayoi doesn't follow me. Because if she does I wouldn't forgive myself." Inutaishou frowns at the end.

Just before Inutaishou goes outside and about to transform into his true form, Izayoi calls out to him. "My dearest." She comes up to him. Inutaishou sighs and embraces her. "I don't want you to get involved in this. But I promise to bring them home." He assures her as he kisses her. Izayoi nods as they break. "Be careful." She includes. Inutaishou smirks, "you have my word." He answers and transforms and runs into the directions of the hidden bunker.


	24. Too Late?

**Chapter 24: Too Late?**

_**Last Time **_

_Within instinct, Kagome feels with mixed emotions. First is shame, then intrigued, and finally the last one is way too hard to describe it. She goes to him with care. "Inuyasha." She gets him to look at her as she takes hold on his clawed hand with her own. Inuyasha decides to be comforted as he grasps her hands. "I didn't want to be involved in the first place. I didn't wanted to be confronted by an unexpected destiny that bestowed me." Kagome looks at him into his golden eyes from her chocolate brown. "But there's one thing to know about. No matter how hard we try to deny such a thing, we have no choice but to accept it."_

"_Master." Myoga bows to them. Inutaishou nods, "Greetings Myoga, I need the coordinates of the bunker that Inuyasha run off to." He walks by the flea demon and into the house. "Yes sir." Myoga replies as he pulls out a gps with the coordinates installed onto. "And what about Kagome?" Inutaishou adds. Myoga nods, "She should be there by now. She might be able to persuade him to come home before the bunker is activated." He explains. Inutaishou nods, "Very well. I'm going. Make sure that Izayoi doesn't follow me. Because if she does I wouldn't forgive myself." Inutaishou frowns at the end._

Deep within the forest Inutaishou runs as fast as he can to get to the secret bunker. 'How could you be so stupid, Inuyasha?' He growls and keeps on running. He haults for a moment to pinpoint where he is exactly. Looking down to the GPS system Myoga gave him when he left, He sees that's a few miles from the bunker. "I just hope I'm not too late to save them." He proclaims and resumes running.

In the secret bunker, Inuyasha and Kagome loved each other's company, despite for their so call destiny is that they have to go the next level of this unusual relationship. As for the timer thing. There's only 12 hours left before the bunker's alarm goes off and the worse to fall upon them. Kagome roams around the bunker's interior and can see a few photos of Inuyasha and his family. Some of them with Inuyasha just as a child. Just looking at him in such a young age made her eyes fond and her lips into an easy smile. "Like what you see?" Inuyasha asks as he finds her look at his old photo. Kagome feels embarrassed for being caught. "So sorry. I didn't mean to look at your old photos." Inuyasha chuckles in return. "It's nothing to be ashamed of. I'd done the same on you." He tells as he pulls out a photo album from a book shelf. He gestures her to come sit with him on the sofa. Kagome sits beside him as she watches him open up the album. At first it was Inutaishou and Izayoi at a much younger age. "Your parents haven't changed at all." Kagome comments the appearances. Inuyasha nods, "Yeah, us demons hardly change over the years. I on the other hand is a bit more different. I'd be done growing in my 30's at the least. But the thing is we decide on when to stop at a particular point. But we can't stay in that stage for long." He explains to her.

Kagome turns a page to find Inutaishou and Izayoi at their wedding. The wedding kimono that Izayoi wore is beyond like any other bride's kimono. "The kimono is still back at my house." Inuyasha said to her and turns a page to reveal himself as a newborn. Kagome just couldn't help but to be fonded it. "Wow. You even still had your ears when you were born." She giggles in the end. Hearing that from her made Inuyasha twitch his ears in responds. "I think you'd like to see me as a newborn." Kagome looks at him with a faint blush. Inuyasha chuckles, "That's okay. But I think you should see Sesshomaru as a toddler." He grins at the end and puts the one in his hands back into the book shelf. He drags his finger along the books to find a white fuzzy one. He pulls it out and gets back into his sit on the sofa.

He opens it up and right one cue, the first page shows Sesshomaru as a newborn, but not as a baby, but as a puppy. Kagome couldn't hold her snickering anymore. 'Oh my god. That's him?" She places her finger on the picture. Inuyasha chuckles more. "Oh yeah. And my dad had a rough time taking care of him." Kagome calms down after laughing for so long. "As far as I know, our dads told us that Sesshomaru's mother passed away after he was born." She frowns in the end. Inuyasha nod. "Yeah, she was something that my dad longed to have her as his mate. What he didn't expect was that she was very ill by her last month of her pregnancy. The only strength she had left was bringing Sesshomaru into this world." He frowns even more. "Is that why Sesshomaru is so _cold _to everyone else?" Kagome asks him worryingly. Inuyasha sighs deeply, "He's been that way since he was a teenager. Ever since, he never was the same." He answers as he turns a few pages to see childhood photos of Sesshomaru. Before that icy fate, He was always smiles about anything he loved to do. "Sesshomaru was one of those people who wanted things to go his way. If no one follows through, they'd leave." Inuyasha described his older brother's personality.

Kagome nods, "I agree. It's not right to force anyone to do anything for them." She leans back. "That was pretty much all I know about him. It's hard to be the youngest one." Inuyasha leans back as well. Kagome turns her head. "And I hate being the oldest one." Kagome suggests on her behalf. Inuyasha raises his eyebrow. "What's so bad about being the older one?" He asks her curiously. Kagome sighs, "I'm put in charge whenever I'm left alone with Sota while Mom and Grandpa aren't home. I'm supposed to look after him." She tells him with a grim expression. "But should I be proud about that?" She asks him.

Inuyasha somehow felt he was taken aback. To responds to Kagome to see rather or not she should be proud about her being the oldest sibling. He wraps his around her shoulders and softly pulls her onto his chest. "I may not have the answer but it's up to you to decide. But what do you think your mother and grandfather's opinion would be?" He embraces her, sensing how unsure Kagome is. "They'd be proud of me despite of me being a half-demon. I didn't want my only brother to think I was a monster." Kagome closes her eyes tightly. She didn't want her tears to expose how scared she was. Inuyasha looks to see her, but noticed that her bangs covered her eyes. He sighs and sniffs out the salty scent of her tears that she forbiddened them from leaving her. "That's why I had a hard time to have friends while at school. My grandpa was able hold on to the charm that my dad left me when he passed. He didn't want me to be left out from anything." Kagome explains to him in a drowsy manner.

Before she was about to continue on, Inuyasha picks her bridal style and carries her to the bedroom. "You can resume your story at a later date. But for now you need your rest. You haven't slept ever since you came here." He said to her gently as he carefully lies her on to the bed with the comforter and sheets unmade and tucks her in. Inuyasha looks at her one last time to see her dead asleep. He couldn't help but to smile down to her. 'One of these days Kagome, we can be mates. But it's up to you.' He thoughts to her rather than to himself. He gets to the bedroom door and turns off the light so that Kagome can rest more than she should. After turning off the lights he quietly closes the door.


	25. The Great Escape

**Chapter 25: The Great Escape**

_Previous: Deep within the forest Inutaishou runs as fast as he can to get to the secret bunker. 'How could you be so stupid, Inuyasha?' He growls and keeps on running. He haults for a moment to pinpoint where he is exactly. Looking down to the GPS system Myoga gave him when he left, He sees that's a few miles from the bunker. "I just hope I'm not too late to save them." He proclaims and resumes running._

_ Inuyasha and Kagome loved each other's company, despite for their so call destiny is that they have to go the next level of this unusual relationship. As for the timer thing. There's only 12 hours left before the bunker's alarm goes off and the worse to fall upon them._

"_They'd be proud of me despite of me being a half-demon. I didn't want my only brother to think I was a monster." Kagome closes her eyes tightly. She didn't want her tears to expose how scared she was. Inuyasha looks to see her, but noticed that her bangs covered her eyes. He sighs and sniffs out the salty scent of her tears that she forbiddened them from leaving her. "That's why I had a hard time to have friends while at school. My grandpa was able hold on to the charm that my dad left me when he passed. He didn't want me to be left out from anything." Kagome explains to him in a drowsy manner. _

Somewhere deep in the forest, Inutaishou somehow managed to get a hold of his son's scent and Kagome's scent a bit more fresher. Like what Myoga told him earlier, Inuyasha left the house when he went home from Kagome's Birthday Party. And then two days later Kagome came to mansion to ask him where Inuyasha went to. That explains why Kagome's scent to be more fresh than Inuyasha's. He looks down to the GPS and finds out that he isn't too far from the bunker. He goes in the final direction and finds its entrance in plain sight. "Finally." He said proudly and then tucks the GPS in his pocket.

Inside the bunker, Inuyasha cleans up the living room while Kagome slept. He puts the albums back on the bookshelf, he sniffs out his father's scent coming from outside. "Oh shit." He groans and goes outside. Right on sight he sees his old man coming up to with a disappointed expression. "Hello, father." Inuyasha tried to greet him with a polite manner. Inutaishou doesn't change his expression as he passes Inuyasha and goes into the bunker. "Dad, the least you can do is greet back." Inuyasha said to him calmly. Inutaishou growls, "What exactly were you thinking?" He shouts to his son. Inuyasha points to the bedroom with his thump. "Dad, Kagome's sleeping. It's best we use our library voice not to wake her up. She hasn't slept since yesterday when she found me." He tells his father seriously.

Inutaishou nods. "Alright, now answer me this. Do you have any idea what this place is capable of?" He asks him extremely quiet. Inuyasha returns the expression. "In fact father, I do. I told Kagome about it as well. We have 4 hours left until the bunker's security system goes off. And you know exactly what that means." Inutaishou shows a threatening look. "This place has a clean swipe to make sure its visitors leave." He explains to him as he looks at the timer on the high wall by the clock in the kitchen. "How long has Kagome slept?" Inutaishou changes the topic as he sits on a bar stool. Inuyasha goes into the fridge to get his dad a glass of water. "She's been sleeping for about 20 minutes now. But she needs to restore her energy for another 4 hours. At the least." Inuyasha answers as he gives his dad the drink. Inutaishou sighs, "Seriously Inuyasha, when Myoga told me what happened while I was on my business trip with you mother and brother. For all the places to run away to, you had to pick this one. You do know that running away doesn't solve anything." He lectures him.

Inuyasha fourrows his eyes, "Kagome told me that as well, but I had a reason behind this useless idea. It gives me time to think about what happened and what to do about it. That's the least it can do for anyone." He answers his dad. Inutaishou was about to say next, but thinks about his son's reason. Not only is a reason, it does have a good point behind it all. To think to tell your kids to know about their so called destiney, they had a lot to think about. First off is why they had to wait unexpectedly until the moment is revealed. Second is to make sure they must understand why they had to know about it. Lastly they needed their space and time to think about it and to see what they'll do about it.

Inutaishou breaks the awkward silence. "I just wanted you to know what was best for you two." He tells Inuyasha. Inuyasha shows how angry he still is, but he didn't wanted Kagome to see it at all while she was around. "_You _wanted to know what was best for me and Kagome. What about what she and I want? Do you honestly think that you have this so call right to tell your own family about this destiny that we shouldn't really have? As far as I'm concerned dad, you and Kagome's father shouldn't have done that in the first place. How could do such a thing?" He said in a quiet anger, making sure that Kagome doesn't wake up.

Seeing how upset his son really is and has every right to be that way, Inutaishou feels so ashame for what he and Hige Higurashi did to their kids. "Hige and I thought that we were doing the right thing for you." He sighs in more shame and now guilt. Inuyasha shows a sour look. "Dad, did you honestly think that Kagome and I were to accept this from the both of you? All I was to know about is the secret engagement and it happened to be Kagome, who I had a hunch about her. When she told Sango about this arranged marriage, she was scared from the inside because she didn't want her friends to be worrying about it. But it appears she's scared all this time. Do you call that dioing the right thing." He crossed his arms.

Inutaishou nods, "Yes, and to be frank about it, I find it absolutely wrong all this time. But it was the only way to keep this behind your backs until she turned 16. She had no idea about the other piece of the family crest that her father kept all those years. But when he passed away, he made sure that his father in-law kept the secret until that particular point." He explains part of Kagome's past, which is a surprising thing to know. Inuyasha could hardly find out how his father managed to pull it off, but decides to push that thought aside.

Inuyasha decides to go check on Kagome. "Make sure she's okay. I don't think she'll be fullu rested until the alarm's security kicks into gear." Inutaishou tells his son. Inuyasha nods and heads to the bedroom.

Inside the bedroom, Kagome tosses and turns in her sleep. "No, go away." She mumbles as she continues on.

Dream:

Kagome runs through the forest in the middle of the night. She doesn't know why she's running, but she doesn't want to stop to know why. "I'm going to make sure you never make it to the other side." A dark voice echoes through the woods. "No, go away." Kagome manages to shout to anywhere the voice is coming from. "There's nowhere to run for your own safety. Not even Inuyasha knows where you are." The voice taunts her. Despite of keep on running, Kagome can't help but to feel but being force to believe the voice. 'Inuyasha where are you.' Kagome cries in thought. She runs towards someone and bumps into it. "Now you're mine to be my mate." The person embraces her too tightly, not to let her go. "Please, you have to let me go." Kagome begs as she tries to get out of the grasp. "You're mine and that's that." The person pops out of tentacles of some sort to trap her. Making sure she's not moving, the person leans forward to bite onto her point where the shoulder and neck meet. "NOOOO!" Kagome screams from the top of her lungs.

"Kagome, you have to wake." Inuyasha shakes her to make sure she does wakes. Kagome quickly opens her eyes and see Inuyasha with a worried look. "Kagome what happened?" He asks her as he cups her cheek. Kagome spills out her tears. "Oh Inuyasha, I was so scared. Someone was after me, claiming me to be his mate. He somehow trapped me with some weird looking tentacles to prevent me from escaping." She cries onto his chest. Little did Kagome know, Inuyasha widens his eyes. He needs to inform his dad about the one person that neither of them want to speak of. For now he needs to comfort her. "Shh, it's alright, it was just a nightmare. You're safe now." He embraces her protectively. Inutaishou senses the distress coming from the bedroom and decides to see what's going one. Inuyasha's eyes pretty much gave away. "It's him." He mouths to his dad.

Inutaishou widens his eyes. "It's best we leave right now." He tells them in a dead serious tone. Inuyasha doesn't want to argue with him and gets Kagome onto his back. Kagome instinctively wraps her arms around his neck. "Where are we going? Why are we leaving already?" She asks him. Inuyasha calms himself. "I'll tell you when we get home." Kagome nods.


	26. More Things To Worry About

**Chapter 26: More Things To Worry About**

_Previous:_

_Kagome runs through the forest in the middle of the night. She doesn't know why she's running, but she doesn't want to stop to know why. "I'm going to make sure you never make it to the other side." A dark voice echoes through the woods. "No, go away." Kagome manages to shout to anywhere the voice is coming from. "There's nowhere to run for your own safety. Not even Inuyasha knows where you are." The voice taunts her. Despite of keep on running, Kagome can't help but to feel but being force to believe the voice. 'Inuyasha where are you.' Kagome cries in thought. She runs towards someone and bumps into it. "Now you're mine to be my mate." The person embraces her too tightly, not to let her go. "Please, you have to let me go." Kagome begs as she tries to get out of the grasp. "You're mine and that's that." The person pops out of tentacles of some sort to trap her. Making sure she's not moving, the person leans forward to bite onto her point where the shoulder and neck meet. "NOOOO!" Kagome screams from the top of her lungs._

_Inuyasha widens his eyes when Kagome explains about her nightmare. Inutaishou comes into the room. "It's him." He mouths it to his dad. Inutaishou widens his eyes in return. "Then we must leave." He suggested to him._

Once Inuyasha and Inutaishou make it back to the mansion, Kagome slides off Inuyasha's back. "Kagome, you're going to stay here for awhile. My dad and I need to discuss about something. I promise it won't be long." Inuyasha said to her as he takes her to one of the guest rooms in the mansion. Kagome nods in return and enters the room that he lead her to. Once Kagome goes in, Inuyasha takes her into his arms. "You can get more sleep up here." Nodding again, Kagome gets into bed after taking off her shoes. Once Kagome was comfortable, Inuyasha kisses her forehead. Kagome smiles in responds and turns to one side to get back to sleep. Inuyasha smiles and closes the door to let her rest way more thanks to the safety of the mansion. That's the last thing to get of worrying about her.

Inutaishou makes his way to his office and goes through a huge book shelf on one side of the room. He places his finger on one of them until he stops on a journal. He pulls it out to read past information about something. After turning to the third page, he finds it blank. The door opens to reveal Inuyasha coming into the office. "Got anything worth looking into?" Inuyasha asks as he comes to his father's side. Inutaishou frowns, "I'm afraid this is all I can find about him." He answers as he gives the journal. Inuyasha reads whatever is on the page that was half witten. Inuyasha frowns along. "And here I thought you and Hige managed to put that guy to the highest security prison in the world." Inuyasha said to him casually. Inutaishou furrows his eyes, "Then we might've missed something about that psycho. You do know what this guy is capable of. He'll stop at nothing until he gets what he wants."

Just who is this man that Inutaishou and Inuyasha so worried about? What kind of connection does he have with the Takahashis and the Higurashis? Inuyasha turns to the previous pages of the journal. The first one is where his father wrote down so far.

The spider being known as Naraku is on the loose and needs to be capture and be taken into custody. So far there was a lead that he made an appearance at the Higurashi shrine.

Inuyasha widens his eyes at the end of the log. He looks up to the date of the log and sees that this was written on the same year that Kagome's father passed away.

The capture has been a success because Hige Higurashi did his best to protect his family, including his dog hanyou daughter Kagome Higurashi. The downside was that he didn't expect that Naraku had a deadly miasma that caused his death. The reason is that Naraku was after Kagome and he almost succeeded. Little did Kagome know is that she inherited her mother, Ai Higurashi's spiritual powers because she is a priestess. With such power, she managed to purify most of Naraku's power, which gave the authorities the opportunity to arrest and take him to the highest prison in Japan.

Before Naraku became a huge problem to the family, Inutaishou and Hige were able to build this place with special properties to repel Naraku's Miasma so that it wouldn't let him escape.

Inuyasha turns a few pages to find more details about this man, but unfortunately that was all that was written in the journal. "What are we going to do now?" He asks his dad who is now sitting in his office chair. "The only thing we can do is go to the prison that Hige and I designed only for him. But since Hige was killed by him, Naraku wasn't able to destroyed his spiritual side." Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "His spiritual side?" He asks him as he sits on another chair in the office.

Inutaishou nods his head as he pulls out a scroll from the bottom drawer of his desk. After he unrolls the paper, there's a drawing of Hige in his true form and Ai with Kagome in her arms. The one side is written in Japanese calligraphy.

_My mate Ai's spiritual power will protect me and our daughter from being completely destroyed despite if either of us die from Naraku's wrath. Kagome however is to revive the body of Hige because he was the one who made sure the family is protected from him personally._

Inutaishou sighs deeply. "How is it that Naraku got mixed up with Hige's family?" Inuyasha tried to get his dad's attention. Inutaishou looks down to the scroll. "How much do you think Kagome knows about her father?" He asks his son in a scowl. Inuyasha holds his chin. "I'm not really sure how much Kagome knows much about him. All she ever told me that she inherited his demon side." Inuyasha honestly answers his dad's unnecessary question. Inutaishou understand what his son is saying. It's near impossible to know everything about a person's life. "All I can say is this." Inuyasha looks at him. Inutaishou looks back. "What is that?" He asks him. Inuyasha looks towards the direction of the bedroom that Kagome is sleeping in. "Kagome is never to know any of this. If she did, she'd do whatever she can to go after Naraku." He said with a sour look.

Inutaishou sighs, "If that's the case. We would have to do as stealthy as possible." He agrees. "So where is this maximum prison?" Inuyasha asks his dad. "The facility is deep within the mountains from the south." Inuyasha nods. "We might as well go down there and check to make sure that mad man is still locked up down there." He stands up and walks to the door. "No, Inuyasha. I know how much you want to go there to be safe for Kagome's sake. But she needs you more than she should. Sesshomaru and I will go there." Inutaishou speaks to his son with such wisdom.

Inuyasha twitches his ear to pinpoint to hear Kagome still dad asleep. 'At least she won't know any of this.' He thoughts in relief. "If I were you, I'd go to watch over her." Inutaishou said as he passes his son to get to the door first. "And what about her family?" Inuyasha catches up to him. Inutaishou smiles with assurance. "The shrine is protected specifically from Naraku, so they have nothing to worry about. Ai and her father are the only ones who know about the shield dome around the shrine." He said as he places his hand onto his son's shoulder. He then leaves the room but leaves the door open so that Inuyasha can follow him out.

After closing the office door, He goes to his bedroom to change his chothes because being in a bunker for awhile can make him wear his waredrobe that long. He changes out and goes into his shower to rinse off his body odor. After a brief 5 minutes he shakes himself off dry and changes into his casual clothes; faded blue jeans, black belt, white t-shirt and a red hoodie. He throws his dirty clothes into the laundry shoot that takes them to the basement where the washer and dryer are. He then makes it to Kagome's room and quietly as possible to open the door and to find her still asleep. 'Seriously how long does she sleep?' he though with a goofy grin. He walks around the king-size bed and sits on the other side to see her bangs partially covering her closed eyes. 'At least you're safe and sound with me.' He thoughts fondly and continues on looking after her.


	27. A Horrible Visit

**Chapter 27: A Horrible Visit**

Sesshomaru and Inutaishou made sure they had everything is ready for their reip to make that mad man Naraku is still there. If not, that would mean trouble for Kagome's family and they don't want to make her worry about that. "Are you sure you want to go there, father?" Sesshomaru asks him after zipping up his jacket. Inutaishou does the same, "We have to do this for Kagome's sake. If that guy escaped, he'll come after her and her family. Hige would never forgive me." He replies seriously. Izayoi waits for them at the door. "My, dear. Please be careful." She tells him with a worried look.

Inutaishou smiles assuringly. "I promise to make sure that guy stays put and make it home by tonight." He embraces her. Izayoi couldn't help but to pretend that she is assured, but she doesn't want her mate to sense her distraught. Inutaishou pulls back and heads to the front door to get into the jeep that has been pulled out from their garage by Myoga. Inutaishou and Sesshomaru hopped in and drove off. Izayoi waves good-bye and goes back into the mansion with Myoga. "I promise my lady that your mate and lord Sesshomaru will keep their word." Myoga bows down to her as he closes the door after her.

Izayoi nods and turns around to go into the kitchen to make something for Inuyasha and Kagome. 'Kagome mustn't know about this guy. If she does, there's no telling what she'll do.' She sighs deeply.

Somewhere deep within the mountains lies a metallic door. Two guards stand still to keep the place secured. Out in the distant a vehicle gets their attention. "I wonder who that could be?" One guard asks the other with curiosity. As the vehicle gets closer, they were both relieved to notice that is was the jeep that Inutaishou owns. "It's been awhile." Inutaishou said to them as he and Sesshomaru haulth to a stop and parked the jeep as turn off the ignition.

The two guards bow down to them. "The prisoner hasn't managed to escape." The one guard informs the two dog demons. Sesshomaru nods. "Good, because we here to make sure he stays put." Sesshomaru said to them. He pulls out a key card and slips in into a slot by the door. Once he pulls out the card, the door opens up to let them in. Inside is a hallway with an elevator at the end of the passage. Inutaishou and Sesshomaru make their way there. "We won't be here for long." Sesshomaru said to the guards as they close the door behind them with the key card in his pocket. The elevator opens up for the two dog demons to get in. The doors closes after them and makes it way downward. It takes the elevation about 3 minutes to get to the bottom. Once it made it to the bottom, it stops and opens the doors for the two dogs to exit.

But in front of them is not what they expected. There were dead guards on the floor which made Inutaishou and Sesshomaru look at each other and run out to the cage where Naraku is supposed to be in. Just as they feared, the cage was destroyed and Naraku isn't in there. "What happened here?" Sesshomaru asks in a calm yet threatening way. Inutaishou widens his eyes. "The two guards must know about this." Inutaishou growls as he runs around the perimeter to look around to see that a tunnel is dug into this place. "Sesshomaru, negotiate the two guards. I'm going after the person who dug his way into here." Inutaishou orders his son as he sniffs the ground to pick up the scent that was here recently. Sesshomaru heads to the elevation and make his way back to the top to ask the guards they met earlier.

Inutaishou picks up the new scent and then bolts out the cave by using the tunnel. "How is it that someone was about to get into this place?" He said to himself. The tunnel was a long way to get to the surface. Inutaishou sees the light and can see that the tunnel took him to the high elevation of the mountain peak which meant one thing; snow. He looks around to find a faint trail of tire tracks. The tracks also had the same scent that Inutaishou sniffed out earlier. He transforms into his true form and go after the people that helped Naraku get out.

Sesshomaru gets to the top to find the two guards still in their position. He sniffs them to find out that they're actually dead from the very start. "Speak." He demands them. But the two guard just collapse onto the ground. "Dammit." He growls and heads out quickly. He looks around to find a fresh trail of tracks and it belongs to another 4 wheeler. "Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru. Do you copy?" Inutaishou shouts into the radio. Sesshomaru pulls out his own out of his jacket pocket. "I copy, what did you find so far?" He asks into the device. "I found a trail near the tunnel that dug into the mountain." Inutaishou speaks back. Sesshomaru looks around to follow the tracks and where they are going. Soo enough, the trail goes around the summit and ends up where Inutaishou came out from. "Dad!" Sesshomaru calls out to him as he transforms into his dog form to go with his father. "Just who was it that helped Naraku escape?" Sesshomaru asks as they continue on running. Inutaishou shows a pale face. "It's one person I never wanted to see again. Menomaru Hifuraso." Hearing that name made Sesshomaru's face pale as well.

Meanwhile back at the Higurashi Shrine two figures lurk outside of the unnoticeable barrier. "What are we here for, Naraku?" One voice asks darkly. The other guy gets into the dim light to reveal his facial appearance. His face is one to be terrified. His hair is long with inky black color of death. Naraku furrows his red eyes, "We're going after Kagome. Menomaru" Naraku replies as he looks beyond the barrier to see the little house away. The night time makes it harder to see so that means that the two individuals have the advantage. The door opens to reveal Mrs. Higurashi coming out to go into the shrine that her mate left a few stuff for the family. "Is that her?" Menomaru asks stupidly. Naraku looks at him with an angry look. "No you idiot, that's her mother Ai." Talk about stupid. "So she's her mother. What her father?" The Menomaru asks him. All Naraku does is grin evilly. "I killed him 7 years ago." He admits to him.

You might think this pretty stupid that Menomaru guys is but there is more than to it. "So tell me Menomaru, why was it that you freed me from that wretched prison?" Naraku turns to him. Menomaru drops his pathetic face and replaces it with a serious expression. "I found out you had a plot to take down the two dog youkai." He replies as he turns back to the sight of the shrine that Ai went into. "And what is that you find intriguing about the Dog Youkai?" Naraku asks him with one brow raised. Menomaru grins in return, "I was the one who killed Sesshomaru's mother." He answers Naraku's question bluntly.


	28. Protection of the Shrine

**Chapter 28: Protection of the Shrine**

_An Hour Earlier:_

Back at the Takahashi Mansion, Myoga and Izayoi are having a random conversation that is near impossible for anyone else to understand. Then Myoga's cell phone goes off. "Hello?" He answers the phone. "Myoga, you have to get Izayoi to hear this." Inutaishou speaks from the other line. Myoga puts the phone on speaker so that Izayoi can hear his mate. "What's going on, dearest?" Izayoi asks him with concern. "Izayoi, Myoga Menomaru Hifuraso has escape for his prison cell and recently got Naraku out." Inutaishou speaks them in a serious tone with a hint of worry in it.

Izayoi went pale, way pale than Myoga does. "Do you have idea where they could be?" Myoga asks his master. "I'm afraid they might already be at the Higurashi Shrine." Inutaishou speaks in fear despite to hold in his bravery. Izayoi just went more pale than before. "Oh no. What should we do, dearest?" Izayoi mumbles to him. A few seconds pass. "I want you to activate the sacred Dog Security Barrier at the shrine to prevent Naraku and Menomaru to approach any further into the property." Inutaishou informs the duo. "Right away sir." Myoga obeys and heads into the office to activate the security specifically design to protect the shrine.

Little did Myoga and Izayoi know, Inuyasha hides in the shadows eavesdropping the conversion. 'No.' He widens his eyes. 'Those bastards are after Kagome's family.' He runs to the office to press the button before Myoga does. "Master Inuyasha…" He freezes for a moment to catch Inuyasha's anger. "I'm going after them." Inuyasha declares as he is about to leave. "You will no such thing." Izayoi stops him. "Mother, Kagome's family is in danger. I can't just let those bastards get their hands on them." Inuyasha protests her. "The Barrier may have been activated, but there's a point in time that Kagome's family are away of them." Inuyasha trues to negotiate her. He runs fast enough to slip out of his mother's hands. "Such a rash man." Izayoi comments her son's actions.

Myoga comes up to her. "It's best that Kagome doesn't know any of this." He advices her. Izayoi shakes her head. "I'm afraid she already knows about the situation." Izayoi responds as she spots Kagome leaving the spare bed room going after Inuyasha. "This has just gone from bad to worse." Myoga said to her as they hopeless stood there. They both know they can't do anything to stop the two hanyou teenagers. "We should do the same thing for this house as well. There's no telling rather or not Menomaru and Naraku will come here." Izayoi suggests as she goes into the office and activate the security.

Inuyasha bolts out the house and into the garage to get to his motorcycle. "Inuyasha wait!" Inuyasha turns around to see Kagome chansing him out. "Kagome, you are to stay here at the mansion." He said to her seriously. Kagome shows him a serious look of her. "If you think I'm going to stay here and not do anything to protect my family, you got another thing coming." She tells him as she is getting a spare helmet from the shelf but the motorcycle. Inuyasha isn't going to take this girl with him to her family shrine to go after two maniac guys who are connected to their families' past. "I can't afford to lose you Kagome. You are to remain here until I get your family from the shrine." He takes away the helmet from her grasps. "Please, Inuyasha. I can't afford to lose _my _family. I going and that's final." She forcefully takes the helmet. Inuyasha places his hand on hers. "I know how desperately you are to save your family. But if you are to go there, you might be targeted by them." He gently caresses her face.

Kagome's eyes tears. "But if I did lose my family, I'll be an orphan. I'm still trying to get over my father's death. Just to see such a thing right in front of me is down painful." Inuyasha makes her drop the helmet and embraces her. "I just want to escort your family here so they can be safe." Kagome nods, trying to understand as much as she can. "Please just bring them here." She begs him as she looks into his golden eyes. Inuyasha smiles with fondness. "I promise." He kisses her on the lips as she wraps her arms around his neck. Inuyasha wraps his arms around her.

After few minutes, Inuyasha and Kagome reluctantly pull apart. Inuyasha takes his own helmet and gets onto his bike. A revs to the motorcycle, he closes the windshield of his helmet and gets out to the driveway and head straight to the shrine. Kagome waves farewell and goes into the mansion to wait until he returns with her family safe and sound.

Inutaishou and Sesshomaru make it to the outskirts of the city limits. "We should transform and make sure they're okay." Inutaishou tells his son when they came to a hault. Sesshomaru as they both glow brightly and shrunk down to their humanoid forms. "Let's go." Sesshomaru as he goes way ahead than Inutaishou for a brief second. Inutaishou raises a brow. 'What has gotten into the him?' He asks to himself and catches up to his continues out towards the shrine. 'Why would he be there?' He asks himself. Soon enough he sees the spiritual barrier at the Higurashi Shrine. Adjusting his eye sight he can see two man on the other side of the place trying to think on how to get in.

Ai comes out of the shed that she went into earlier. Within instinct she turns towards the two guys who are outside of the shrine grounds. She then recognizes who one of them is. "Naraku." She speaks frighteningly. "Father!" She runs into the house. Grandpa Higurashi comes out, "What is it?" He asks her as she comes to him panting. "He's here." AI managed to speak as she points to the area where Naraku was. Grandpa leans to see that it was indeed Naraku in the flesh. But there's someone else that he hasn't seen before. "And who is that guy with him?" He asks his daughter. Ai turns around to look at the two. "I'm not really sure who he is. But I think he might know us." Ai replies as she calms down.

Sota comes out the house. "What's going on?" He asks the two older relatives. Ai pats him back into the house. "Go back inside, honey. Grandpa and I are in the middle of a grown-up problem." She gently answers as she made she got him into the house. After shutting the door, Ai returns her worried expression. "What are we going to do?" She asks her father as she paces back in forth. Grandpa holds her arm. "For starters, your husband made sure that this place is specifically protected from Naraku." He assures her. Hearing her father mentioning her husband somehow made her relieved and sad. "How long do you think the protection will hold?" She asks him.

Grandpa Higurashi takes her to one of the sheds in the shrine and go to a box with the dog symbol on it. "This is created by Hige himself when you guys moved here. He wanted to make sure that your family is protected from threats like him." Grandpa said as he unrolls the scroll to reveal the designs of the barrier for the shrine. "Even though he passed away, his spirit remains in this place." He places his finger on the scrips on one part of the page. "So in other words, he's still here even though he passed away?" AI asks as she looks closely to the design's details. Grandpa nods, "Yes, but his demonic powers are not the only ones that's keeping this barrier up." He turns a page to reveal the answer.

The details on the next page widen's Ai's eyes. It had to have her priestess powers to keep it up as well. "How is it that I didn't know about this father?" Ai asks him with interest. Granpa Higurashi sighs, "It's because Hige didn't want you to worry about this." He answers her ruefully with shame in his eyes


	29. Source of Power

**Chapter 29: Source of Power**

Ai couldn't believe what her father just told her. After all these years, her own husband Hige keep this dire secret from her. But she knew that he had his reasons from it all. And for that, she has to respect his wishes. "So what are we going to do about the two men outside of the barrier?" She asks her father with a worried expression." Grandpa looks outside to look at the Barrier carefully. "I think it'll hold up until the sun goes down." He answers the question. He looks up to the sky to see where the sun is right now. So far the sun just raised in the east which means there's plenty of time for the barrier to stay up.

Ai keeps her expression. "What about Kagome?" She asks him as he comes back in. "I actually don't know where she is." He honestly replies as he puts the scroll away. Ai nods. "I see. But that's to be expected that she hasn't come home for the last few days. For a daughter to be gone for that long can really get her mother worried. The first thing she'd do is call 911 to see if the police could relocate her and bring her home safely. But not Kagome. She's a hanyou and therefore she can find her way back home with her keen scent of smell. "I just hope of she's okay. Wherever she is." Ai said with hope in her voice. Grandpa smiles with reassurance. "I promise that she is okay." Ai nods as she and her father head back to their house, despite being watched by Naraku and Menomary.

Inutaishou and Sesshomaru made sure they has clothes that disperse their presence. "So what are we going to do?" Inutaishou asks his son. Sesshomaru's expression exposed unexpected. His cold stoic face has been replace by fury like no tomorrow. "I just want to kill Menomaru bastard." He simply answers him as he studies the guys' every move. Inutaishou had no idea that his own demon son would have this much fury in his eyes. "Just what was it that made you this angry?" Inutaishou boldly asks him. Sesshomaru turns to him. "I found out that Menomaru was the one who killed my mother." He answers his father's obvious question.

When Sesshomaru gave his answer, Inutaishou is down right surprised that he found out the murderer. "And how was it that you found out about that?" He asks him again. Sesshomaru is getting annoyed about his father's curiosity. "I thought you would know the guy who killed her. But you never wanted to tell me at all. So I had to go through the family archives to find out." He answers codly. Inutaishou now knows that it's best they discuss about this later. For now they need to be on alert about Naraku and Menomaru's plan on how to break the barrier.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha gets himself into a traffic jam. "This is just ridiculous." He growls through the helmet. Despite the size of his bike, he could've maneuver the streets. But the street he's on it way too narrow to do so. He looks down in distraught. "At this rate, I won't be able to help dad and Sesshomaru protect the shrine." He spoke to himself. A car honks from behind him. Inuyasha revs the bike and moves on forward.

On the sidewalk, Sango, Miroku, Koga and Ayame are walking somewhere. "So this restaurant just opened this week?" Sango asks the two wolves. Ayame smiles brightly. "Yep and their food is down right amazing. Trust me, you're going to love it." She answers Sango. Kirara meows as she jumps off Sango's shoulder. "What is it Kirara?" Sango asks her feline compainion. Kirara meows and leads her across the street. "Wait up." Sango runs after her. Miroku, Koga, and Ayame all looked at each other and follow Sango and Kirara.

Kirara stops at the next blocks and jumps onto Sango's shoulder and gestures her head to look at something. Sango looks in the direction and couldn't believe what she was seeing. "Sango what is it that Kirara led you to?" Miroku asks her as he stops by her. Sango points up the hill of the street of Kagome's shrine. "Look at that!" Sango exclaims with a gasp. Miroku does the same as well. Koga and Ayame came shortly after. "What is it?" Ayame asks Sango. Sango turns to her as Miroku does to Koga. "Look up there!" Sango tells them. Ayame and Koga widen their eyes. "Is that a barrier?" Ayame asks her. "I'm afraid so. And the worst part of it is that it's at the Higurashi Shrine. Kagome's home." Sango answers as they run in that direction. "Who would do such a thing in the first place?" Koga asks Sango this time. Sango shrugs her shoulders. "I'm not really sure. There's only one way to find out and that's to go there." She suggests as they all run in the direction of the shrine.

Inuyasha finally gets out of the traffic jam. "Damn, and I thought I was gonna be stuck in that damn thing for the rest of my life." He comments dryly and turns to the street where Kagome's shrine is. He makes it to the front enterance of the shrine stairs. "So far so good." He said to him as he made sure he had his cloak clothes on so that Naraku wouldn't detect his presence. "Inuyasha?" Miroku gets his attention. "What are you guys doing here?" Inuyasha asks them after he takes off his helmet. "Kirara sensed something coming from the Shrine. We have to see what's going on. Do you have an idea what's going on there?" Sango asks him as they stop by him. "I'm afraid so. I'll explain it on the way. He leads them to the particular spot where his brother and father are. "So what's the protection for? An apocalypse?" Koga asks as he broke the creepy silence. Inuyasha furrows his eyes. "That barrier, Koga is to protect the Higurashi Family from a man named Naraku." Inuyasha answers him with a growl.

He then leads them to where his dad and brother are. "Dad." Inuyasha calls out to him. Inutaishou and Sesshomaru turn to him. "What are you doing here? You are to stay home and protect Kagome." Inutaishou said angrily at his son. Inuyasha shows a scold looks. "I know that dad. I came to make sure that the Higurashis are safe. There's not telling when the barrier will dissolve." Inuyasha replies as he looks up to the sky to see where the sun is. "We have until sunset. We have to get them to the mansion." He adds.

Sango, Miroku, Koga, and Ayame look at the barrier. "Who was that created this barrier in the first place?" Miroku asks the dogs. Inutaishou looks up to the barrier. "Hige Higurashi was the one who created this barrier. But his demonic powers wouldn't be enough to hold up for awhile. Ai's father helps out with the plan. The only problem is that Ai wasn't aware of this at all." Inutaishou answers Miroku question. "And why was is it that Ai wasn't supposed to know any of this?" Ayame asks him this. Before Inutaishou spoke, a new voice takes over. "It's because her father had to sacrifice his own spiritual powers to protect hers."


	30. I Had No Choice

**Chapter 30: I Had No Choice**

Outside of the barrier, Inutaishou, Sesshomaru, Sango, Miroku, Koga and Ayame are down right shocked to see whose voice belongs to. Soon enough, a spirit of a person appears in front of them. "Hige." Inutaishou spoke with disbelief. Hige oculdn't help but smile. "My old friend, it's been awhile hasn't it?" Sesshomaru is in the same manner as his father. "But how is it that you're still here? You were killed 9 years ago." Sesshomaru said to Hige. Hige chuckle. "I'm afraid I'm half-dead. Actually." He corrects Sesshomaru's observation. Inutaishou and Sesshomaru look at each other before returning their sight to Hige. "What do you mean half-dead?" Inutaishou spoke this time. Hige nods. "When Naraku killed me 9 years ago, I made sure that the shrine was protected from his clutches. But my physical body wasn't capable of doing so because of spiritual powers were the only ones allow to. That's why I made sure my spirit stayed behind to make it happen." Hige explains to the group in front of him. "But what about AI's father sacrificing his own spiritual powers to protect Ai's?" Miroku boldly asks the dog youkai.

Hige sighs and turns around back to the shrine. "It's because there had to be a living priestess here to protect Kagome's spiritual powers. If Ai wasn't here, Kagome would've lost her own a long time ago." Sango and Miroku are surprised. "Well it's no wonder she was able to get out of my exosist papers when we first met." He reminds them. Hige nods. "Well I'm not surprised to see how she was smart enough to get through those." Sango smiles. She has indeed respect Kagome's powers when they met each other at the first day of school. "So how was it that Naraku escaped prison?" Hige asks as he spots the man who tried to kill him.

Inutaishou comes up to him. "He escaped the prison with the other man Menomaru." He answers him. Hige widens his eyes, "Did you just say Menomaru?" He turns to his old friend. Inutaishou frowns with anger of his own. "Yes I did. He's the one who murdered my mate who was pregnant with Sesshomaru at that time." Sesshomaru comes up to them. "I thought I was the one who did it." He admits sadly, with sorrow in his eyes.

Inutaishou signs and turns to him. "I'm afraid not Sesshomaru. You see Menomaru inflicted a curse on your mother when she had you. The curse was to effect you when you born. But by the time you were born, she made sure it didn't effect you. And for that she had to sacrifice herself to save you." He explains the death of his mate.

Sesshomaru on the other hand didn't seem too ashame for what he believed. "But why didn't you do anything about when she was cursed?" He asks his father coldly. "I tried my best to lift it but Menomaru prevented me when I was on my way to be with her when she was giving birth. I think you should've been angry at me ever since then. And for that I'm sorry for not saving her at all. Not only that, but I've had this burden ever since." Inutaishou admits to his son with more shame and disappointment.

"I'm not angry at you father. I'm actually angry now that I know who's the real murderer is. And I will avenge my mother's death." Sesshomaru declares to him. Hige can sense how determined Sesshomaru got within him in seconds. "We should focus on how to get Naraku and Menomaru away from the barrier." He changes the subject. Inutaishou narrows his eyes to see the last time he saw the mad men. He looks up to the sky and can tell that it's not long till the sun goes down as to weaken the barrier which will give them the opportunity to barge into the shrine. "We might as well wait until till the sun goes down. That's when we strike." Inutaishou suggests his opinion.

Hige turns around to Kagome's friend, Sango. "I see you have the strength of a demon slayer. I assume you're one yourself?" He states. Sango nods, "Yes I am. It's my duty to slay demons who poses a threat to victims." She replies to him. Hige smiles and turns to Miroku. "And you're a monk." He guessed. Miroku bows, "Indeed I am sir. I'll be more than happy to insist you in this upcoming battle." He gives his help. Hige nods back, and turns to Koga and Ayame. "And I believe you two are wolf demons." Koga and Ayame nods. "We are sir. Please if you let us, allow us to help you out. Even if it's none of our business." Ayame bows to him. Seeing Koga not doing it, she elbows him in the stomach and gives the look as in 'Do it.' Koga immediately bows down to Hige.

Knowing at this day and age, it's best he gets as much help as he can. And from the looks of it, Kagome has indeed made friends with great potential to help him out. "Very well. We will attack once my barrier dissolves." He claims as they wait till the sun sets completely. "If I were you guys, I'd get ready for battle. I'll remain here and guard the barrier." Hige gives his idea. Everyone else nod and head back home to prepare to battle. Without another second Hige concentrated his energy to get into the barrier to care of few more tasks that he never had the chance to do; that's to talk with his mate Ai.

Back at the Takahashi Mansion, Inutaishou, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha make it back with their vehicles so that they made sure they wouldn't make any commosion to the public. The gate immediately opens up to the approaching vehicles. Once they get into the garage, they parked and head inside. "Izayoi!" Inutaishou calls out to his wife. A pair of foosteps get his attention. Izayoi sees him just like when he left the mansion to go to the prison of Naraku. "Oh Inutaishou." Izayoi cries in relief as she embraces him. "It's okay, Izayoi. But I'm here to prepare to battle at the Higurashi Shrine." Inutaishou embraces her even more. "I knew something like might've happen. I won't stand in your way." Izayoi said with understand. Inutaishou nods. "I promise we will make it all the way through." He assures her.

Sesshomaru just walks by and heads to his room to get ready for their upcoming fight. Inuyasha does the same and goes to his own room. He opens the door and can clearly see Kagome sitting on the edge of his bed looking out his large window that is facing towards her family's shrine. "Kagome." Inuyasha speaks to her, to see rather or not that Kagome is in a trance or not. "I'm okay. I'm just scared for what the outcome of my shrine will be?" Kagome speaks in respond as she turns around to reveal her tears of fear. Inuyasha walks quickly and embraces her into his arms. "I'm sorry I couldn't make it to help my dad and brother to figure out a plan on how to defeat Naraku." He sighs in distraught. "I just wish my father was still here." Kagome practically cries into his chest. Inuyasha thought that mentioning that he talked to him, but on the second it's best that he keeps this to himself.

A few minutes later Inuyasha reluctantly pulls away from her. "I can't stay here for long. My dad wanted us to return home and get ready to fight Naraku." He said to her. Kagome nods and let's go of his body. "I just wish I could help you guys out. But I'm guessing you don't want me to get involved into this battle, even if it's at my own shrine." She assumes as she turns her sight away from him and decides to walk out.

"That's where you're wrong Kagome." Inutaishou stops her. Kagome looks up to see Inutaishou and Sesshomaru in armor via from the Warring States Era. Each of them have a sword of their own. "Why do you say I'm wrong Mr. Takahashi?" Kagome asks him nervously. She turns to Inuyasha with a quizzed look. "I think you're hiding something from me." She narrows her eyes. Inutaishou nods his head to let Inuyasha know that's okay to admit for what they found out so far when they were at the shrine. "Kagome, this may be really hard for you to hear about this. But you're father is still alive." Inuyasha admits.


	31. Father & Daughter

**Chapter 31: Father &amp; Daughter**

Kagome is in complete shock, she didn't even notice Inuyasha waving his hand in front of her. "Hello, Kagome. You in there?" He asks as he tries to snap her out. "My father's alive?" Kagome mumble in a traced voice. "But he died 9 years ago. How could he possibly be alive?" She continues on as she begins to walk towards the doorway. "Kagome hold on a minute." Inuyasha grasps her arm to prevent any further. Little did he know that a shock spiritual power forced him to release her. "What's going on with her, dad?" Inuyasha asks his old man as he rubs his stung arm.

Inutaishou observes Kagome's actions as he and Sesshomaru nonchalantly let Kagome pass them. "It appears that her spiritual powers are trying to detect to know where her father is." He said to them as they follow her to the front door of the mansion. As Kagome got outside, she speeds on ahead to her shrine. "We have to go after her." Inuyasha declares as he chases her right on her trail. He didn't even bother changing into proper wardrobe when he got back.

Izayoi shows a concerned look. "Her father is trying to call her." She said to Inutaishou when he and Sesshomaru met her in the front door. "Yes. And I'm worried that this could be a trap. We have to make sure she doesn't get into it." Inutaishou responds in a worried tone. "We're wasting time her. We need to get there." Sesshomaru said as he heads outside. Inutaishou nods as leaves as well.

Kagome runs as fast as she can in her trance state. The only thing she can hear is her father's voice, urging her to return home. "Kagome, please come home." Hige repeats his plea in her mind. She can't even stop herself from the inside. "Daddy. Daddy." She murmurs as she keeps on going to the shrine.

Not really far behind, Inuyasha makes sure that Kagome isn't getting herself into a trap. That's the most obvious way to get yourself into. And without thinking, it's hard to get yourself out of it. "I've got to make she doesn't get into it." He proclaims as he continues on following Kagome.

At the Higurashi Shrine, Hige managed to transform himself into his humanoid self. "All or nothing." He said and goes around the shrine grounds to look around the barrier to see if Naraku and Menomaru is still there. He spots and can clearly see that those two don't even realize that Hige is actually in the presence. He sighs with a smile of relief and goes into the house.

Inside Ai is still unconcern rather or not to believe what her father told her earlier. To learn that Hige would create this barrier with her spiritual powers to keep it up. "But something baffles me." She said to herself as she holds her chin to find the answer. "I don't even understand the entire thing myself." She adds in. A knock on the door gets her attention. "Who could that be?" She asks as she goes to the door. She opens the door to relieve the one person she'd never expected to see again. "Hige?" She asks him as she shakes in a shock as she wanted to touch him to see rather or not he's really there. "Ai." Hige smiles fondly as quickly embraces her. "Oh, Ai. I'm so sorry I left you. But I'm not dead." He tells as he keeps on holding her in his arm. A few seconds later, they pull apart. Ai can see that Hige has indeed changed for the last 9 years when she presume him dead. "Then how was it that you're still alive?" She asks him.

Hige smiles as they go back inside. "Father. Sota. We have a visitor." Ai calls through the house. Grandpa Higurashi comes out of the living room while Sota comes from upstairs. "What is it, mom?" Sota asks as he comes into the hallway. "Sota, father. Your father Hige is still alive." Ai announces as Hige comes into the hallway from the kitchen. Sota widens his eyes. "Are you telling me that dad has been alive with us this entire time?" He asks in shock. Hige sighs with a shameful smile. "I'm afraid so, Sota. And I'm truly sorry I wasn't there when you needed me the most." Hige kneels down to his son's level. Sota couldn't hold his tears anymore and runs into his father's open arms. Grandpa decided to stay where he is because he knows fully well that his daughter and grandson are so happy to have Hige back into the picture. "Where's Kagome?" Hige asks them. Ai, Grandpa, and Sota all looked at each other. "We haven't seen Kagome for three days. I thought you wouldn't noticed her weakened scent by now." Grandpa answers him.

Hige shows a confused look. "As a matter of fact, I never even asked the Takahashis about where she could be." Ai widens her eyes, "You were with the Takahashis?" She asks him. Hige nods. "I was a few minutes ago. I guess it didn't occurred to me." Hige then gets serious. "Where is she?" He asks again. "I'm afraid we haven't seen her at all." Ai honestly replies to him. Hige nods in return and goes out. "I'm going to find her." He tells them and leaves the family.

Kagome keeps on running until she gets onto the street where her shrine is. "Kagome!" She hears Inuyasha's voice this time. Within second she gets out of her trance. "What am I doing back here?" She asks herself as she finds herself at the bottom of the stairs of her family's shrine. Inuyasha catches up to her a few seconds later. "You were in a trance." He tells her. "I was?" Kagome asks him. Inuyasha nods. "Yes, you were somehow subconsciously came here from my place when I told you that your father was alive." Kagome changes her expression from shock to relief with confusion. "But how was it that my dad was alive all this time?" She asks him. Before Inuyasha is about to answer, the other voice takes over. "I'm actually half-dead, Kagome."

Kagome turns around to see where that familiar came from. What she didn't expect what the person who spoke is her father. "Father…" She spoke softly. She runs to him. "Oh, daddy!" She cries as she hugs like no tomorrow. Hige smiles as he sniffs his daughter's lavender scent. "Oh, Kagome. I'm so sorry." He apologizes with sincere. Inuyasha smiles at the scene. To see Kagome being reunited with her father. "I don't want to stay here, we have to go to the shrine." Inuyasha tells them. Hige nods, but Kagome doesn't.


	32. Hostage

**Chapter 32: Hostage**

Inuyasha sniffs the air to make sure it's safe for them to return back to the shrine. That was when he smells something very foul and it's closer than he think. He turns around to see Hige grinning like a maniac. "I finally have you, Kagome." Hige spoke, but it wasn't his voice that said it. It was Naraku's. Inuyasha charges at them. "Now, now, Inuyasha. You don't want to harm Kagome." Hige transforms back into his true form of Naraku. "Naraku you bastard!" Inuyasha growls angrily. Naraku chuckles. "I was able to disguise myself as her father to lure her away from you." He tells Inuyasha about his plan so far. But Inuyasha knows that this is just the beginning.

"Kagome!" A voice calls from the distance. "And that's the sign that I must go." Naraku proclaims as he disappears with Kagome as he surrounds himself with a miasma that was way too dangerous to get any closer to. Inuyasha drops onto his knees and punches the cement below him. 'DAMMIT!" He shouts his lungs out. Soon enough Hige jumps down to the ground in front of him. "What happened to my daughter?" He asks Inuyasha in a stern voice.

"He got her." Inuyasha spoke a minutes later after he calm down. Hige shows a very angry look. "You let Naraku abduct my daughter! Why didn't you do anything about it? You've could've save her." He yanks Inuyasha up by the back of his shirt to make he's looking straight into his eyes. "I could've if she didn't fall into Naraku's trap." Inuyasha responds with a shameful look. "How could you let this happen to her? What happen?" Hige shouts into Inuyasha's face.

"It's because Kagome was in a trance." Inutaishou answers Hige's question. Hige puts Inuyasha back onto his feet, but Inuyasha just drop to his knees again. "What do you mean a trance?" Hige asks his old friend. Sesshomaru comes to Inuyasha's side. "Get up." He demands Inuyasha with a cold tone. However Inuyasha didn't budge at all. It'd as if he lost his existence. Sesshomaru growls and pulls his half-brother up. "Snap out of it Inuyasha." He slaps him in the face.

Even with a hard slap, Inuyasha isn't coming too. "I failed her." He mumbles in the end. Inutaishou shows a stern look to his son. "I'm afraid that Inuyasha's pride has been hurt pretty badly." He states out his son's action. Hige nods in agreement. "And I let it out on him." He admits to him. Inutaishou sighs. "It's going to take awhile for Inuyasha to return to himself. But front the looks of it. We don't have enough time to come up with a plan to defeat Naraku and Menomaru." He tells Hige as the sun begins to set in the west.

Inside somewhere outside of the city, there's a cave that housed a few people that used this as their hideout. In comes Naraku with Kagome unconscious, entangled with weird looking tentacles. "Fine work Naraku." Menomaru stands up from his chair and comes to him and the girl. "And thanks to her, we'll be able to get rid of the Dog Youkai race." He then turns around to lead Naraku deeper into the cave until they come to a room with a cage hold up with chains from the ceiling. Inside of it are Kagome's family along with Izayoi and Rin that are also unconscious as well. Naraku grins as he uses his tentacles to take Kagome to the cell and put her in from the top that was opened. Once he did that the tentacles retract back into his back and return back to his true form. "It's be a matter of time until the dogs come to save them." Naraku said to Menomaru as they go somewhere else in the cave.

Back outside Hige and Inutaishou sniff around to find any traces of Naraku. Sesshomaru had no choice but to literally carry his half-brother onto his back. He doesn't even like it all. "Dad this is ridiculous." He complains to his father. Inutaishou glares at him. "Sesshomaru we don't have a choice. If we don't hurry we won't be able to save Kagome." Inutaishou scolds his son. Sesshomaru couldn't help but groans in disgust. "Where are Inuyasha and Kagome's friends when we need them?" Hige asks the other dog.

"Looking for us?" A female voice gets their attention. Right on cue, it was indeed Inuyasha and Kagome's friends. Miroku is in a traditional black and purple monk clothes with a staff with three rings on both sides. Sango is in a tight black clothes that included hot pink pads for her shoulders, elbows, and knees, front and back of her waist. Her hair is in a high ponytail. Her weapon of choice is a huge boomerang that is being strapped around her from shoulder to other side of her waist. Kirara is in her sabre-toothed for Sango and Miroku to ride on her back. Koga and Ayame are in armors of their own. Koga's fur is tannish brown, while Ayame's fur it snowy white. "We're here as you speak." Miroku tells them.

Inutaishou and Hige nods, "We noticed one thing about what happened at the Higurashi Shrine." Hige tells the group. "What was it that was wrong there?" Koga asks the two dogs. "It appears that Naraku and Menomaru were just puppets throughout the time while we were there." Sesshomaru answers as Kiara lays low to insist him that she'll carry Inuyasha on her back. Sesshomaru slides his half-brother off his back and gets him onto Kirara's back. Inuyasha on the other hand seems to lose his subconscious. "What's got into Inuyasha? He doesn't look like himself." Ayame asks worryingly.

Sesshomaru crossed his arms, "He failed to save Kagome. His pride is broken." He answers her question bluntly. Ayame shows a pity expression. "Well that's to be expected. Koga would've been the same way if that happened to me." She analyses the theory of a female mate to be taken away right from under the other's mate's nose. Koga nods in agreement. "She has a point. And from the looks of it, Inuyasha's having a hard time to deal with it." He looks do to Inuyasha to see his heavy bangs covering his eyes.

Miroku sighs, "We might as well follow the demonic aura of those two men and save your families." He gets their attention. Everyone made it outside of the city. Hige, Sesshomaru and Inutaishou transformed into their true form. Miroku, Sango, Ayame, and Koga are surprised to see such creatures. "Hop on." Hige tells the teenagers. Sango hops onto Kirara's back to make sure Inuyasha stays on. Miroku gets onto Hige's back. Koga and Ayame declines telling them that wolves are just as fast as the dogs. Once everyone were ready to go, they bolted like no tomorrow as if they disappears into thin air.


	33. Family Past Problems

**Chapter 33: Family Past Problems**

Inside the cave lies a cage suspended from the ground with chains holding it up from the ceiling. Kagome comes to, finding herself somewhere she doesn't know. "Where am I?" She asks herself as she looks outside of the cage. The only thing is able to see is a faded light on the wall of the cave. She looks back to where she is. She gasps that she's not the only one in the cage. Her family, mother, little brother, and grandfather are with her, but they're still unconscious. But they're not the only ones who are in here. She spots Izayoi as well. But there's a girl a bit older than her with black hair with a little ponytail on one side. What got Kagome curious about her is a mark on where the neck and shoulder joint. 'That's a mating mark.' She thought to herself. She also sniffs her to see if a scent from her would be familiar to her.

Oddly enough, the girl's scent has a bit of Sesshomaru's scent with her own. 'She must be Sesshomaru's mate.' She said to herself. A low laughter echoes in the caves which gives shivers to Kagome's spine. "Who's there?" Kagome calls out to see who it is that's laughing. The figure comes into the room with a candle in his hand. "It's been a long time since I last saw you, Kagome." The figure said to her as he approaches her.

The light reveals Naraku with a sinister look. "Who are you? And how is it that you know my name?" Kagome grasps the bars of the cage. "The reason you don't know me, but I know you is because I was the one who killed your father." Naraku grins to her, which is just too sickening to begin with. Kagome widens her eyes. "You murdered my father? Why? Whatever did my father did to you? And why is it I don't know you?" Naraku sighs, shaking his head. "I believe I alone who doesn't have this kind of information." He grins at the end. Kagome narrows her eyes. "Then who is it that knows about my father's death?"

Naraku places the light onto the ground and then snaps his fingers. "Your mother." He answers her question. The sound of Naraku's snap wakes up Ai from her unconscious state. "Where am I?" She asks herself as she holds her head. "Mom." Kagome hugs hers with tears from her eyes. "Kagome? Where are we? What are you doing here?" Ai keeps on asking. Kagome calms down, "Mom, we're somewhere in a cave. I just found myself here and found you along with gramps, Sota, Izayoi and that girl in here with us." Kagome said to her mother. "And it's good thing you're all here." Naraku butts into their conversation. Ai turns to him and glares him. "I should've known it was you who did this to me and my family."

Kagome is surprised to see this side of her cherry mother. Sure there were times that she can be mad at something that she or Sota wasn't supposed to do. But this is a new sight for Kagome to see. Her mother is very angry and can sense how scared she's secretly feeling. "And you decided to give your daughter the wrong information about Hige's death. How cruel." Naraku taunts her.

Kagome looks to her mother, "Mom, what exactly happened to dad?" She asks her desperately. Ai sighs, "I knew this day would come. After you were born, Naraku is the one who came after you." Kagome widens her eyes and looks at Naraku. "You sicko. Just what was it that you wanted with me?" She growls at him. Naraku chuckles. "Simple, to end the Dog Youkai race." He answers her quickly. "But Hige and your mother made sure that they found a place that was safe for you to live and prevent me to come any closer." He adds on. Kagome shivers in shock. "But when you were 9, there was a crack in the shrine grounds. That gave me the opportunity to abduct you. But your father Hige had to protect you in order to keep you alive. But there was one flaw in the source of the barrier." Naraku walks up to them. "Ai, it was your father who sacrificed his spiritual powers to keep the barrier up." He grins.

Ai widens her eyes. "But I thought I had to use my spiritual powers to keep the barrier up." She assumes her position. Naraku chuckles. "That's where you're wrong. Your father knew fully well how the barrier is to stay up. It needed the powers of a demon and the purities of a priest. Because he figured that it was best suited that you kept yours so you could train Kagome to us them. And learn the demon ways from her father." Kagome looks down in distraught. "So it was you who did this. Just to get to me." She gets the picture.

Ai hugs her to calm her daughter's despair. "Because your body has the powers of both. I would've easily killed you and completely destroy the barrier." Kagome sobs quietly while Ai embraces her. "However your father's death really isn't true." Naraku keeps on going. "When Hige passed on, he made sure that his spirit remained in the shrine until your 16th birthday to learn the truth of the crest. And that crest alone when Inuyasha had the other piece put together, it actually did something I wish it didn't happened." Kagome slowing opens her eyes, "What?" She asks him with eagerness. "The crest was able to revive your father. But he didn't want you to know about it." Naraku answers her as he projects a scene when Kagome and Inuyasha's crests were put together. "Thanks to the power of the family, that alone was able to revive your father. You should be happy to know about this." Naraku grins as he puts down the projection.

Kagome looks in both shame and confusion. "Then why hasn't he shown up to see me?" She asks the mad man. Ai shows more shame than her daughter. "Hige was precautious to make sure that this guy was still in his prison cell in the mountains." She answers her daughter's question. Naraku chuckles. "True, he indeed came to my very cell to see if I'm still here. When I saw him with my own eyes, I somehow felt that I needed to make sure I can get him. But I knew that was too much at risk. Instead of him to go after. I came after you." Naraku explains his true purpose.

"But why us. Why are after us?" Kagome grabs the bars. "I just explained it to you earlier." Naraku leers at her. Kagome narrows her eyes back at him. "I think it was more than just ending the Dog Youkai Race. You were after my mother. You were jealous that my father and mother mated and had me and my brother." Naraku jolts slightly. But it's clear enough that Kagome was right on the money. "Jealousy is the number one thing that is near impossible to get out of. You couldn't stop your own because you couldn't stand seeing my mom with my father. So you went to great lengths to get them." Kagome tells Naraku with wisdom in her voice. Ai was so shocked to hear the much information from her daughter. 'Who would ever though that she would know my past with Hige?' She thought to herself.

Naraku growls and spears a tentacle to the cage. "You have no right to talk about me like that!" He shouts as he is about to stab the prisoners. The wall breaks down and a black dog jumps in just in time to slash the tentacle. "Naraku, you bastard." Hige growls at the guy who abducted his family. Ai and Kagome smiles. "Dad." Kagome speaks first. "Hige." Ai speaks after. Hige doesn't turn around to make sure they're okay. Kagome and Ai frowns afterwards, but understand what Hige needs to do. And that's to defeat Naraku once and for all.


	34. Broken Pride

**Chapter 34: Broken Pride**

Not long after Hige burst into the cave, Inutaishou, Sesshomaru come in after in their true forms. "I smell Izayoi and Rin in here father." Sesshomaru said to his father as they both transform back into their humanoid states. Inutaishou nods and looks up to the cage in the air. "They're up there." Inutaishou said to him. Sesshomaru is about to go to the cage, but Kirara does the job. "We'll get them out." Sango declares as she and Miroku, with Inuyasha still unconscious go flying to the cage. Miroku turns around his shoulder. "Inuyasha. Wake up. Can't you smell Kagome's in here?" He shook his friend.

Kagome turns around to see Kirara coming towards the cage. "Sango. Miroku." She said happily until she sees Inuyasha's position. "Inuyasha? What happened to him?" Kagome asks Sango as the cat demon gets closer to the cage and tries to pick the lock. "I'm not sure myself. But according to his dad, Inuyasha's pride is broken." She responds as she gets something out of metal and gets into the keyhole. "What do you mean his pride is broken?" She asks Miroku instead so that she didn't distract Sango's concentration. "He's been this way since you were abducted. He hasn't come out of his state since." Miroku answers in a sad voice. Kagome leans as much as she could to get a good look of Inuyasha. "Inuyasha. Can you hear me?" She calls out to him.

Little did any of them know, the cage rattles and got bigger. The bars break off and then traps Kiara and her riders into the cage. Immediately after getting in, new bars cover up the once opened part. "Oh no." Sango said shockingly. Kirara decides to shrink down so that everyone else have room to move around.

Kagome crawls to Inuyasha. She shakes him. "Inuyasha, you have to wake up. Please." She begs as she lets her tears fall out of her eyes. Ai watches hopelessly to see how her daughter is trying her best to get Inuyasha back onto his feet. A female voice moans gets her attention. She turns around to see it's Izayoi coming too. "oh Izayoi are you okay?" Ai asks as she helps Izayoi sit up. Izayoi weakly nods. "Yeah, but I'm worried about Rin." She turns to see the girl still out cold. Kagome turns to see Izayoi okay. "Who's Rin?" She asks Izayoi.

Izayoi smiles a little. "Rin is Sesshomaru's mate. If I were to know any better. We're the bait." She explains the situation. Kagome nods. "It does make sense. For a mad man to get anything he wants, he wants to use us that is very important to our loved as the bait to lure the main objectives to appear." She tells them and turns back to Inuyasha with his bangs over his eyes. "What could possibly be wrong with his pride?" She asks her friends.

Miroku looks down to his friend and pressed his hand onto his forehead. Concentrating on his aura he sense the disturbance coming off of his friend's body. "It appears that he's in his inner turmoil." He said to them as he comes out his meditated look. "Inner Turmoil?" Kagome asks him. Miroku sighs, "As in, he's fighting within himself." Kagome is down right scared. "What can I do to help him out?" She asks him.

Izayoi crawls to her. "I believe you have to get into his mind to snap him out." Kagome looks up to her. "How can I do it?" She asks Inuyasha's mother. Izayoi looks down to her son. "It's hard to say, but I think a scent of your blood should snap him out." She suggested Kagome. Kagome looks down onto her hand. "It's worth a shot." She agrees and bites hard enough to break out her skin to allow her own blood to spill out. Despite the blood coming out of herself, Kagome holds in her painful cry.

Inside Inuyasha's Subconscious:

Inuyasha finds himself in a forest. "Inuyasha, what do you think you're doing here?" A voice asks him. Inuyasha looks around to see that he's not the one who's in the forest. "Who are you!?" He demands the voice that spoke to him. "I'm you." The voice answers as the other person appears in front of him. Inuyasha widens his eyes to person is in deed himself. But there's two of them. One as a human. The other a demon.

The human difference is that his hair is jet black and his ears are behind his pigtails of the side of his head. His eyes are wooden brown color.

The demon one doesn't look any different from Inuyasha. The only thing to tell them apart is the features of the demon's face. His eyes are ruby red with teal irises. His cheeks are striped with purple jagged patterns. His fangs overlap his lower lip to make him look very frightening. His hands have long claws instead of fingernails. "What has gotten into you?" The demon asks Inuyasha.

Inuyasha raises his brow. "What are you talking about?" He crosses his arms. "You really don't know what's going on, do you?" The human asks him in disbelief. Inuyasha controls his eyes between the human and the demon in front of him. "Know what?" He asks the two.

The demon shows an annoyed look. "Oh my god, how dense you are really? Have it ever occurred to you that your pride is broken?" Inuyasha doesn't seem to get it at all. "What pride?" He asks them. Human groans. "How ignorant. Your pride is broken is because you believe you failed to protect Kagome from Naraku's clutches."

Inuyasha widens his golden eyes, "I what?" He screams to them. The human and demon look at each other. "You fucking failed protecting Kagome. Your Mate!" The demon shouts back to hm. Inuyasha looks down in shame. "This is what you look like in the real world, Inuyasha. Your pride is to protect Kagome, and you failed. You're in an unconscious state. You're unaware that you've been carried to a cave where Kagome, her family, your mother and your sister in-law are caged in to be bait to lure you into a trap." The human tells him as he projects a screen to show what's been happening out of his mind.

Inuyasha gasps as he sees that the human is telling the true and can clearly see that his father and brother battling Naraku. He looks into the cage to see his family and friends are in the cage. The only that is absolutely terrifying is Kagome knowing the truth on how your passed away. Not only that she's crying over his body thinking he's dead. He also sees her biting herself to drop some of her blood out of her body to wake him up with the scent of her own blood. "As you can see she's trying to get through to you with her blood." The demon explains the scene. "INUYASHA!" Kagome screams from somewhere.

"She calling out to you. You need to go to her. And this time, don't doubt yourself when you're protecting the people you love." Both the human and demon speak as they disperse into lights and merge into Inuyasha's body.

Outside Inuyasha's Mind

"Inuyasha please, you have to wake up please." She sobs as she lays onto his body. Miroku, Sango, Ai and Izayoi crawl back to see what will happen. They widen their eyes to see Inuyasha's hand flinch and weakly and wraps it around Kagome's body. "I'm here, Kagome. You've nothing to worry about." Inuyasha murmurs to her. He even smells Kagome's blood. Seeing that Kagome isn't paying attention to it, he takes her injured hand with his other hand and licks it. Despite the taste of red liquid from her, his saliva heals it immediately.

Everyone smiles in relief. Naraku growls, "That bitch managed to break my spell." He narrows his eyes with fury and hatred. He then grins as he spills out tentacles to destroy the cage. "Damn you." He shouts as he is about to make contact. "I'm your opponent." Inutaishou barks furiously as he stands in his way as he clashes one of the tentacles. Inuyasha chuckles, "It's good thing dad's holding his off." He supports his weight with Kagome in his arms. He leans against the wall of the cage. He looks out to see his dad fighting Naraku. But he doesn't see Sesshomaru. "Where's Sesshomaru?" He asks his mother. Izayoi shrugs her shoulders. "He must've gone off after Menomaru." A female voice answers him. Everyone in the cage turn to the source and can see it's Rin who spoke. "He was talking about going after him." She tell them with worry.

Kagome can sense that Rin is scared, just by the expression on his face. "How long have you known about Sesshomaru going after Menomaru?" Kagome asks Rin as she crawls on the cage floor. Rin sighs, "Since the day he and I became mates." She answers Kagome's question. Kagome widens her eyes. "He and I have been mates for about 10 years. And this is the only secret he has kept from me." Rin explains to the group.


	35. Sesshomaru's Fury

**Chapter 35: Sesshomaru's Fury**

The cage shakens a little because some of its prisoners are surprised from what Rin told them. "Why did he kept this from you Rin?" Izayoi comforts her daughter in-law's shoulder. Rin sighs, "It's because if he told me, he thinks that I'd be against it." Kagome can sense how worried Rin is despite of the turmoil that is bottled inside her. "What do you 'I'd be against it'?" Kagome boldly asks her. Rin know for sure it would come down to this. "He didn't want me to feel a grudge about me really believing about his mother's death because I'm a human and his mother was a demoness who despised humans."

Kagome widens her eyes, now she understands why Rin was never told about the only secret that Sesshomaru kept from her over the years, ever since they were mated. "That explains why Sesshomaru never wanted you in the first place. I have never thought such a thing my own stepson would do such a thing to a human." Izayoi said in distraught. Sango and Miroku can hardly believe that one of the most powerful dog demons would do such a thing to a human. Rin looks out of the cage to see that it's just Inutaishou fighting Naraku. She looks around to see if Sesshomaru is with him. But seeing that he isn't, she shakens her body. "Where's Sesshomaru?" She shouts out of the cage.

Down below, Naraku and Inutaishou continue on fighting each other. Inutaishou's high ponytail was forced down, some of his armor has been broken off. Naraku of the other hand has his clothes ripped off. And as so the ripped up clothes expose the real appearance of his both. From the waist down he has tentacles that he was using before. It'd be as if his body was made by in infinite number of demons. "Are you ready to give up?" Naraku asks the dog demon lord. Neither of them are nearing defeat. Inutaishou growls, "Never, you bastard." Naraku couldn't help but laugh like a maniac. "How arrogant. You haven't even noticed what's going to happen to the hostages." Inutaishou looks up to see the cage begin to lower itself on its own. "What are you doing? What is the meaning of this?" Inutaishou asks Naraku with sheer anger.

Beneath the cage, the ground breaks apart and out comes a pool of poison. "As you can see Inutaishou. The poisonous pool will kill the prisoners once it makes contact. That is if you don't defeat me in 10 minutes." Naraku answers as a time limit appears on top of the cage. "You coward. You're nothing but scum to take advantage of other people and use their weaknesses against them." Inutaishou barks at his opponents. Naraku laughs even louder. "That's just the kind of person I am."

Inside the cage, the noise of Naraku's laughter begins to frighten Kagome. She buries her her head onto Inuyasha's chest. "Inuyasha. Please make it go away." She begs in fear. Inuyasha embraces her protectively. "I'm here." He assures even though the noise of Naraku's laughter makes him sick. He can also see his mother and Rin embracing each other as they embrace each other. Sango and Miroku are in the same manner as Kirara tries her best to stay small to comfort her mistress. 'Where's Sesshomaru when we needed him the most?' Inuyasha thought bitterly.

Somewhere else in the cave, in a different room, Sesshomaru is face to face with the murderer of his mother. "Well, well, well. Sesshomaru who would ever thought that you'd be the one to come after me?" A voice speaks from the other side. Sesshomaru keeps his stoic face in place. "It's obvious isn't it, Menomaru?" Sesshomaru casually replies as he draws his sword out. Menomaru does the same thing with his weapon, singaling that he's able to face him. "Another thing baffles me." Menomaru said as he strikes at Sesshomaru. With each passing second the sound of clashing sword keeps on going. "And what is it that you find baffling?" Sesshomaru asks his opponent. Menomaru and Sesshomaru jump back to give each other space. "Why is that you're like this? Back when you born, you were always like every single person you encounter is an enemy. All except your father, stepmother, half-brother, and your mate Rin." Menomaru asks him specifically.

Sesshomaru narrows, "If you think my answer will help you out why I'm like this, you won't get much out of it." He strikes at Menomaru again. Menomaru grins a little, "Is that so? Well I might as well beat it out of you." Menomaru replies as they continue of clash their swords. Sesshomaru focuses on his battle instead of his past. "Like shit you'll be able to get through to me." He shouts as they keeps on fighting.

Menomaru grins even wider. "It appears I really know why you're like this. It's because of your mother, Inukoni was still around." Sesshomaru widens his eyes. "How is it that you know about her?" He screams in an emotionless voice.

Menomaru holds his sword upright, "Little do you know, my sword is about to read your memories of not only you but also your parents." Sesshomaru widens his eyes even more. "How much do you know about my parents?" He asks Menomaru shouts to him in obvious fury. Menomaru narrows his eyes, "Tell me, how many times have our blades made contact?" He asks bluntly.

Sesshomaru retraces his movements for how many times their swords touched each other. "10 times." He tells Menomaru. Menomaru grins "Then I was able to look back 100 years." Sesshomaru slightly widens his eyes. "You're able to look back that far?" He asks Menomaru. "Yes, for each strike will send me back 10 years per strike. And thanks to 10 times, I was able to go that far." Menomaru explains back to him.

"And thanks to this, I was able to get the answer of my previous question that I asked earlier." Menomaru swings his sword to project for what he found out able Sesshomaru past.

_100 years ago_

_ Inutaishou and Sesshomaru's mother, Inukoni are in their true forms. "Oh Inutaishou. What are we going to do?" She asks him as they walk around the forest of the Western Lands. Inutaishou smiles as they reach the castle. "We have to make sure you're safe when the pup is born. We don't want him to know about this war that we're going to be in." Inutaishou nuzzles her. Inukoni nuzzles back. "I just hope we don't go extinct. If that happens, our reign will come to an end. We don't want that." She replies to him as they enter the castle's gate. _

_ But once they enter there's a fowl odor in the air. "I smell him. Get out here Menomaru." Inutaishou barks to the distance and runs inside the castle. Inukoni does her best to stay close by knows that it's best to stay out of his way. Little did she know, she was slashed on the side. She howls in pain and falls to the ground. "How careless you mate really is. And I managed to put an end to you and your unborn pup." A voice speaks out of nowhere. She howls in plea._

_ Inutaishou hears the howl of his mate and bolts to her. "Inukoni!" He barks and finds her on the floor to expose the slash injury on the spot above her belly. "Hang in there." Inutaishou turns to his humanoid self, as his mate did the same earlier when she was hurt. He carries her in his arms and head to the healing chamber._

_ A few maids get the bed ready for Inukoni to lay on. "What happened to her my lord?" One of the maids asks Inutaishou. "Inukoni has been slashed by something." Inutaishou answers as he holds his mate's weaken hand. A few minutes later, one of the maids frowns. "I'm afraid the injury has infected the pup. There's no guarantee that either of them will survive this." She explains to the Lord. Inukoni sheds her tears out of her golden eyes. "Oh honey, I wish it didn't have to end this way for me and our pup." Inutaishou cups her cheek. "I'll revive you with the Tenseiga." He reassures her._

_ Inukoni shakes her head, "I'm afraid Tenseiga won't do you any good. It revived me once when I was trying to survive the raids. But if this is to occur, you are to only save the pup and leave me." Inutaishou does his best to hold in his sobs. "Trust me, Inukoni I'll do whatever it takes to save, even if Tenseiga won't be able to do so." Inukoni chuckles, knowing that there might be a way to pull it off. "I just wish for our pup to have a happy life when he or she enters this world. We would be a perfect family." Inutaishou sighs caress her face along the two stripes on her face. "I'll do that for him. And I'll make sure he does have that life that you've dreamed of." Inukoni smiles as she takes hold of Inutaishou's hand. "Promise me that you'll protect him, train him, raise him to carried out my blood that will flow in his veins." She begs him with teary eyes. She begins to push despite that the pup is a week earlier of his due date._

_ One of the maids helps out with the birth and can tell that Inutaishou that the pup is a boy. "Name him Sesshomaru." Inukoni speaks her final words as she passes away. The pup whimpers as he is being sent to Inutaishou's arms. "My son, I will make sure you are protected until you are ready to protect yourself." He smiles sadly. He then leaves the room. _

_End Of 100 Years flashback_

Sesshomaru's eyes begin to glow red. "You bastard. You dare to go through my memories and find the answers that were necessary for you to know." He howls as he transforms into his true form. Menomaru widens his eyes to see such fury from his opponent. "Oh god, I'm in deep shit." He proclaims as he begins to think of an idea to fight the giant dog in front of him.


	36. Running Out Of Time

**Chapter 36: Running Out Of Time**

As time goes by the cage that's been hanging from the ceiling begins to lower itself and its prisoners to the poisonous pool below it. "We have to do something." Ai said to the crew as they try to figure out to escape the cage. Lately her father and son still hasn't woken up from being unconscious from being abducted from Naraku's clutches. Inuyasha sits up but then feels a sharp pain in himself which forced him to lie back down. "Inuyasha. You okay?" Kagome ask him with worry. Inuyasha tries to respond but somehow his voice won't work. She looks up to Sango. "Sango, do you think you and Miroku could try to pick the lock before we are drowned in poison?" Kagome asks her friend. Sango and Miroku look back the lock that is holding the door shut. "It's worth a shot." Miroku decides as he and Sango work together to unlock the lock.

Meanwhile somewhere else in the cave, Koga and Ayame are wondering in a unknown path to find out where it takes them. "Man, this takes forever." Ayame complains to her mate. Koga growls, "You're telling me. It'd be as if this path isn't really taking us anywhere." He agrees with her. "From what Inutaishou said to us before we came here is that this Naraku guy is crafty dude so there might be traps deep within the cave. If I were to know any better, a trap has already been used on them." Koga remembers what Inutaishou told them earlier.

Ayame nods, "That's understandable. Seeing how the bad guy is going to use every trick in the book to make sure he won't let the hostages escape." That's when they smell something strange. "Do you know what this stench is?" Ayame plugs in her nose because she and Koga has high keen sense of smell. 'Yeah and it's straight ahead." Koga replies as they begin to run towards the smell despite how foul it is to them.

By the next turn of the cave, there's a light at the end. Finally. "Look Koga." Ayame said as they enter the room cautiously. Looking around they find a few monitors at various places. One of them gets their attention. "Koga take a look at this." Ayame speak as they look at the particular monitor. On the screen shows the cage that's lowering itself. "Kagome's in there." Koga tells his mate. Ayame looks down to the bottom to see a timer. "I think this clock is for that cage." She explains as she looks around to the counter where there's a lot of buttons for each purpose of the cave. "I think one of these will stop the timer and the cage." Koga looks carefully at each one to see which one is for the cage's timer. "Hurry Koga. 3 minutes is left, and it's dropping." Ayame said to Koga as she looks around to see if she can find anything else.

That's when she smells something that is similar to Inutaishou's and Sesshomaru's. She pressed herself to a wall where it's coming from. One tap of her finger she is able to break a wall a little to see what's inside. The light lit up to show Ayame what's in there. What she sees is completely unbelievable.

Koga struggles as he makes sure that he doesn't press the wrong button that could end his friends' fate. Focusing on which one button goes to the timer. Seeing on the screen that only 1 minute is left he had to think fast before it's too late. That's when he sensed which wire connects to the timer and the cage. "Here." He pressed the button.

Inside the cage, the poison's smell is getting to the inside of the cage. Inuyasha, Kagome and Kirara are having a hard time because of their keen sense of smell got to them earlier than the humans. "We have 30 seconds left." Kagome said in fear as she begins to pass out from the fumes. "We're almost there." Sango struggles as she and Miroku pick the lock. With on click the cage door opens. "Everyone let's go." Sango shouts as she, Miroku, Izayoi, Rin, Kirara who has grandpa Higurashi and Sota on her back, and Inuyasha who has Kagome in his arms jump out of the cage. Everyone turned around to see just right before the cage is able to make contact to the poisonous liquid it suddenly stopped just by an inch. "Was it because we weighted so much?" Rin asks the group as they get to the exit of the cave. "Doubt it." Miroku respond as they keep on running. They make it to the exit but half of the group made it to the other side. Izayoi, Rin, Miroku, Sango, and Kirara made it to the other side but then a boulder comes out of no where blocking Inuyasha and Kagome's escape. "Thought you were going to get out here easily didn't you?" Naraku laughs as he walks towards with his tentacles out as well.

Inuyasha instrinctively gets in front of Kagome. "You bastard." He growls at the enemy. Naraku smirks, "You're all about talk. But your action isn't leveled to you." He comments as he uses one of his tentacles holding Inutaishou unconscious. "Dad!" Inuyasha widens his eyes to see his father in such a condition. "Your father was formidable but he wasn't good enough to defeat me." Naraku throws Inutaishou's body to them. Inuyasha and Kagome kneel down to him. "Dad, you've got to wake up." Inuyasha shakes him a little. Inutaishou doesn't respond but somehow the sword in his grasped hand pulses. "Tetsusaiga…" Inuyasha said as he grabs hold of the sword. "Defeat him Inuyasha." Inutaishou said to his son with a smile. Kagome smiles. "You couldn't handle the smell could you?" She asks him boldly. Inutaishou nods. "I believe me wielding Tetsusaiga couldn't defeat him. I think it wants Inuyasha to wield it."

Inuyasha looks at him. "Are you sure, dad?" He asks his old man. Inutaishou keeps his smile, "I'm sure. Now show that bastard that we don't take things likely when it comes between us and our mates, and family." Inuyasha nods. "Kagome, try to get dad away from here as fast you. I'll make sure that Naraku is taught a lesson why he shouldn't mess with us dog Youkai, and dog Hanyou." Inuyasha suggests as he gets in front of the two. Kagome nods, knowing fully well that it's best to respect what he said earlier. She helps Inutaishou get onto his feet as they make it to the one of the other openings in the cave. "Kick his fucking ass." She tells Inuyasha with a hopeful grin. Inuyasha grins back, "With pleasure." He responds and begins to fight Naraku.


	37. The Danger Within

**Chapter 37: The Danger Within**

Once Inuyasha knows that Kagome and his father left the room, he turns to Naraku. "So Naraku how do you want us to the finish this?" Inuyasha positions himself into a fighting stance. Naraku keeps his posture in place. "I don't need to be told about fighting. I don't even know who was able to stop the cage even when the timer was running." He replies with a confused look on his. On the other hand, Inuyasha keeps his expression as stoic as his brother. 'At least Koga and Ayame were able to stop the cage. So at least I owe them one.' He though with relief. "Do you know who would do such a thing Inuyasha?" Naraku asks his opponent which is down right stupid to ask.

Inuyasha doesn't want to talk anymore as he chages Naraku at lightning speed. Naraku didn't make it in time as Inuyasha slashes one of his tentacles off his body. The slash sends in pain through Naraku's body. "Damn you. The least you should do is to let me know when you strike me." He tells Inuyasha with struggle. Inuyasha rolls his eyes, "Do you honestly that talking isn't going to put an end to this? Well no. And the previous question is that I don't even know myself who was able to stop the cage." He answers the question. Naraku thinks back to see who has been in the cave lately. So far he had Kagome, her family, Izayoi, and Rin in his cage as hostages. Then when he was about to stab Kagome for smart-mouthing him, Hige, Inutaishou, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha came in just in time.

Shortly after Sesshomaru left the group to go after Menomaru, that would mean that he was able to kill the guy. But so far he can still smell the both of them fighting so that means Sesshomaru would've been able to stop the cage from lowering itself down. "Still confused aren't you Naraku?" Inuyasha asks him bluntly. Naraku sniffs the air a bit more accurate. "It was them, weren't they?" He assumes his observation. "Just who are you apllying to?" Inuyasha asks him with his stoic expression while deep beneath it is a show of cockiness. "Those wolves." He shouts with anger. Inuyasha keeps the face and strikes Naraku's body again. "And what gave you that idea?" Inuyasha asks as he keeps on slicing one tentacle after another. "It's because of the air through this cave. You dogs, those humans, that feline, but it was wolves I didn't detected earlier." Naraku said to him

Inuyasha melts the expression with boldness. "Indeed it was them. And it worked quick well. All thanks to me." He grins. Naraku widens his eyes. "How is it that you managed to cloak theirs scents in the first place?" Inuyasha chuckles. "Easy, we all know how close of ancestry of the canines came to be. Wolves and Dogs are relatives of that. Therefore their scent don't really smell any different from each other. To make sure they weren't detected, my brother and father made sure they had a cloak with their own sense to make it thing that they weren't there at all." Inuyasha explains his plan on how to get his wolf friends to find the control room.

Naraku widens his eyes even more. "There's no way you could've pulled it off." He shouts to Inuyasha. Inuyasha chuckles. "Actually it was definitely pulled off and you were such a fool to realized it throughout the time." He slashed Naraku's one arm off of his body. Naraku knows well that this is just the beginning and he's actually keeping his frightened facade out instead of the obvious wicked look. He then positions himself and stabs Inuyasha in the stomach. Inuyasha didn't see that coming and does his best to block the strike with his Tetsusaiga. But unexpected the Tetsusaiga breaks apart with the blade on one side of the floor and the rest on the other side. Inuyasha feels a sharp pain and blacks out.

Meanwhile as Kagome and Inutaishou run out of the cave to meet with the others, Kagome senses something. She quickly turns around. "Kagome, what is it?" Inutaishou asks her as he stops in his own tracks. "Something's wrong with Inuyasha." She replies with worry. Inutaishou suddenly feels it at well. "Something must've happened to him." He agrees as he tries to get back onto his feet on his own. "We have to go back." Kagome declares as she is about to walk back the other way. "No, Kagome don't." Inutaishou intervenes her. "Why? He might die in this battle." Kagome reasons with him.

Inutaishou shakes his head. "It's not that what I'm worried about." He explains to her. "Then what is it that worries you so much?" Kagome turns around to him. Inutaishou knows for sure he can't keep this secret from her forever because she'd know about it eventually. Might as well tell her. "Inuyasha's demon blood is about to take complete control." He admits to her. Kagome doesn't look too surprised by this. "What do you mean his demon blood is going to take complete control? Is it lethal?" She asks him.

Inutaishou nods, "You might say that. You see Tetsusaiga was the sword I was using to defeat Naraku while you guys were in the cage. When you made it out, it pulsed on its own accord, telling me it's best that Inuyasha wields it instead of me." Kagome nods to show she understands him so far. "But what does Tetsusaiga have to do with Inuyasha's demon blood?" She asks him, urging him to know more about the possible danger. "Tetsusaiga's purpose is to protect him inside and out." He answers as they both walk back the opposite direction where they came from. "What do you mean inside and out?" Kagome speaks as she made sure that Inutaishou is at the same pace as she is.

Inutaishou kneels down to the ground to show Kagome something on the floor. "Think the Tetsusaiga as a seal. From the outside of the weapon, it looks like it's just a regular weapon with a special abilities." He lectures her as he draws the Tetsusaiga in both its rusty form and fang form. "And what does the inside of the weapon have?" She kneels down beside him. "The sword has the ability to release the inner demon if its broken or out of Inuyasha's reach." He explains to her the other part. Kagome raised an eyebrow.

Inutaishou chuckles, "We let's put it this way; The Tetsusaiga is like a dog house for my son." He draws out the building. Kagome nods. "The sword is like the door of the house. If the door is open, it lets Inuyasha out. When he goes out he has to close the door behind him." Inutaishou shows more details on the floor. Kagome nods again. "But if Inuyasha goes outside of the dog house, but doesn't close it behind him, the demon that was inside of the house will possess him without him knowing it." He finished his lecture.

Kagome seems to get most of it. "But what will happen if he does get possessed by the demon within him?" She asks hoping for a silver lining. Inutaishou narrows his golden eyes, "I'm afraid it's near impossible to get him back to his senses. He will not tell who is a foe or a friend. His immediate instinct is to kill whoever is a threat to him. And when that happens, he won't stop. He'd kill everyone who would be in his way." Inutaishou answers in distraught. "I had to do it the hard way though." Kagome looks up to him. "How?" He sighs, "I had to use Tetsusaiga to suppress the demon blood within. It was the only way I could come up with."

Kagome thinks back when she first met him at school. Throughout the time she has never seen Inuyasha with the sword all the time. "I haven't seen it with him anytime I was with him." She remembers her past. Inutaishou nods, "Well it was no surprise because the school you guys go to forbids any weapons into the property." He explains. Now Kagome knows why she hasn't seen _any _weapons at all. It's like any other school that won't any weapons because they pose a threat to the students and the faculty. "We might as well go check on Inuyasha." She suggests as they continue on walking down the path that leads to the room they came from.


	38. Control

**Chapter 38: Control**

Inuyasha is still shocked to see his Tetsusaiga broken. "How could this happened? It was just fine when dad wielded it." Inuyasha said in baffle. Naraku on the other hand laughs. "How pitiful. You couldn't wield the sword properly like your father did. Thanks to him to lend it to you, I was able to break it with no effort." He tells Inuyasha as he has the other part of the sword. Inuyasha quickly looks at him with surprise. "You've been trying to break Tetsusaiga all this time?" Naraku grins widen. "Absolutely. I found it near impossible to break it when Inutaishou had it. But I had to weaken him while you were in the cage with your friends and family." He explains as he throws the broken piece back to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looks down to the broken piece. 'And here I thought I had a chance to defeat this bastard.' He thought bitterly. Little did he know, Naraku comes around him swiftly and hits a preassure point from behind the neck, knocking him out. "With you out of the way, I'll have no problem to go after Kagome." He reverts back to his normal human self and goes after the path that Kagome took.

Along the way, Kagome and Inutaishou make it at the end of the tunnel. But what they see in front of them wasn't what Kagome was hoping to see. She runs to him. "Inuyasha!" She cries as she turns him over to his back to find his bangs covering his golden eyes. "Inuyasha, please. I can't loose you again." She cries even more as she holds him in her arms.

Inutaishou looks around the floor to find what he didn't want to see either. Right by Inuyasha is the Tetsusaiga broken in half. "No, Kagome, get away from him." Inutaishou orders as she grabs her before something horrible could fall upon. "But Inutaishou. I have to be there for him. I thought I lost him when you guys arrived. I don't want that to happen again." She begs him as she tries to get out of his grasp. "Inutaishou, over here." Hige shouts as he comes out from a different tunnel. "Hige, Inuyasha's been knocked out and the Tetsusaiga is broken." Inutaishou informs his old friend. Hige widens his eyes. "No. How could've that happen?" Hige runs to the duo. Inutaishou quickly gives Kagome to Hige and runs back to his son's side. "Daddy. What's wrong with him?" Kagome asks her father with her eyes full of tears. Hige sighs deeply. "I'm afraid of this. Kagome did Inutaishou tell you about the Tetsusaiga's purpose for Inuyasha?" He reminds her despite that he was somewhere else in the cave.

"_The sword has the ability to release the inner demon if its broken or out of Inuyasha's reach." _Kagome widens. "Does that mean that he'll…" She looks from her father to Inuyasha. Hige shows a disappointed look, "…I'm afraid that he'll transform into a demon in any minute. Inutaishou is doing his best to suppress the demon blood from taking control of his son." Kagome cries into her father's chest with so much fear. Hige embraces her in order to protect from Inuyasha's possible assault.

Inutaishou places his clawed hands onto his son's chest. "He needs to come to in order to prevent the demon's control." He tells Hige and Kagome. He continues on suppressing his son's demon blood. Kagome looks at the Tetsusaiga. "Dad, what about the sword? What can we do about it?" She asks him. Hige looks at the same direction. "I'm not really sure." He honestly answers the question. A sharp growl gets their attention. Inutaishou is thrown to the floor a few yards away from the body. "Inutaishou." Hige shouts as he and Kagome go to him. "What happened?" Kagome asks him this time. Inutaishou pants. "I'm too late. Most of the demon blood was already out. I couldn't suppress it." He tells them.

Kagome looks worryingly at Inuyasha. So far Inuyasha looks the same as he used to. But the only difference is when the face shows itself in front of them. Kagome is in complete shock to see such a feature. Inutaishou on the other doesn't seem to afraid to see his son like, because he seen this before. Hige shows a concerned look. Inuyasha's face is truly tarrying. His golden eyes have been replaced with bloody red eyes with teal irises. His cheeks are drawn in purple jagged stripes like his father's. His fangs grew bigger, and the upper jaw overlap the lower lip. His claws also double in length.

Inuyasha's vision with bloody eyes give him a red sight, The only problem is he doesn't any self control of his actions. It'd be as if there's another living within him. 'what's going on?' He asks himself. _"I'm you. And I have a desire to kill." _The second voice answers his question in a venomous way. _"But first the girl must be ours to mate with."_ He adds as he cracks his knuckles, with maniacal laugh.

Inutaishou and Hige gasps and take Kagome away from Inuyasha. "Dad, what's going on with Inuyasha?" Kagome asks him. Inutaishou answers this time. "Inuyasha's not himself. The demon blood has a conscious of his own, and it'll control Inuyasha's actions. But when Inuyasha turns back to normal, he has no memory about his transformation." He tells him as they continue on running away from the monster.

"But then again, he thinks that we have his mate." Hige theorizes. Kagome widens. "Mate? Just me being engaged to him is bad enough. But a mate?" Kagome comments as a respond. "If we were to let you do what he wants, he might come back to his senses." Inutaishou agrees with Hige's idea. Kagome thought for a few seconds. "It's worth a shot." She agrees as well taking the risk. "But just be out of his sight." She tells as her father let's her go. "Let's get going, Hige. We have to go after Naraku." Inutaishou tells his old friend. Hige nods. "Good luck, Kagome." He hugs her and runs off with Inutaishou to one of the tunnels.

Once the two dog demons left the room, Kagome runs away playfully to make sure Inuyasha chases her. Inuyasha on the other hand thinks that this is a game. _"It appears the bitch wants to play with us." _It says to the body with a grin and chases her with lightning speed. Kagome didn't expect Inuyasha to be way faster than her. 'Oh no, I'm dead.' She announces herself as she tries to run faster than him. 'This is going to be harder than I thought.' She claims as she runs around the room.


	39. Breaking Free

**Chapter 39: Breaking Free**

Inuyasha begins to enjoy on what he's doing. Chasing Kagome. The only problem is that Inuyasha is in his demon form and he has no self control of his actions. The only one who is pulling the strings is the subconscious from deep within. And sadly whenever he turns back, he has no memory on what he did. Kagome on the other hand is risking her life. As hanyou it's near impossible to look for something who is the same hybrid as herself. But she is lucky for her that there was this one fellow and it's the guy that she urges to chase he like an animal who is sexually active and he cannot stop himself. When he gets what he wants, he'll stop at nothing until he gets it. Even if there was someone else who is after the same thing that he is, they'd fight until the victor is decided. But for Kagome's sake, her life is on the line, and she needs to make sure she can get through him despite to get hurt in the process.

Being a hanyou that she is, Kagome begins to get slower because she's getting tired since she's been running for so long. Hanyous usually can run way faster than the naked eye. It'd be as if that being wasn't even there at all. 'I have to keep going.' She tells herself as she continues on running. She knows eventually Inuyasha will catch her and he won't remember what he might do to her. 'Even if I have to risk my life to save his.' She tears out her hopes as she begins to fall forward to the stone floor.

Once on the floor she pants so much that she didn't noticed the Inuyasha is standing above her. When he's about to pounce onto her like a predator onto its prey, the scent of blood snaps him out of it. 'Blood?' He asks himself instead of his subconscious which is still struggling to control him. Kagome holds her sharp feel of pain coming from her previous wound to wake up Inuyasha. She turns to her one side to see the side of her shirt is stained with blood. She then looks down on her wound to find it reopened. Being reopened, she couldn't help but to cry out more pain because it was her own idea to do it in the first place.

Inuyasha on the other hand pounced onto Kagome's body. Kagome painful scream was music to his ears, and he wants more coming out of her mouth. 'Scream for me, bitch.' He demands the fallen girl. Kagome doesn't want Inuyasha's subconscious to take fully control, she would have to do something else to get him back to his senses. She opens her eyes to look for something that might started this transformation, the Tetsusaiga. She looks around for the broken weapon. She sees it a few inches from them with the hilt pointing towards them. She pushes herself with her hands. However Inuyasha's weight keeps her down, so she wouldn't be able to get anywhere.

Kagome uses her strength despite Inuyasha's own, stretched out her own arm to reach for the weapon. Inuyasha sees it from the corner of his eye and grabs it. "What are you trying to do to me?" The subconscious asks her instead of Inuyasha's voice. Just hearing it, is sending shivers down Kagome's spine. Ignoring as much as she can, she reaches out for the weapon. 'Please make it.' She begs as she tries to get out of Inuyasha's grasp. Sighing in shame, she closes her fist, and elbows Inuyasha in the gut as much as she in order for to escape. When he released her, he clenched his gut where she hit her elbow on. Kagome runs to the weapon and grabs it before Inuyasha grabs her again.

Inuyasha coughs out blood a few times and noticed that his prey is gone. He looks to see her run to the Tetsusaiga. "Oh no you don't." He yells as he goes after her. Kagome turns around and holds Tetsusaiga in her arms close to her heart. "Please come back to me, Inuyasha." She cries as she charges at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha didn't see it coming to notice that his prey got the broken weapon. He pounced onto her and lands on top of her again. But little does he know is that the Tetsusaiga is beginning to absorb the subconscious out of Inuyasha's body. At the same, the broken tip of the blade reattaches itself to the other half. Once the Tetsusaiga is fully repaired Inuyasha's facial features changed back to normal. "Kagome?" He asks her shyly, seeing what their position is in. "Oh Kagome, I'm so sorry." He said with remorse. But Kagome cups his cheek where one of the purple jagged stripes was. "It's okay, You were in your Youkai form. Your father told me what happened the last time you were like this." She smiles with tears of joy coming out of her eyes. Inuyasha felts the rusted blade and looks down to see that it's Kagome who has it in her other hand. 'She must've used Tetsusaiga to change me back.' He thought with surprise.

But what really caught his attention was Kagome's blood on her arm, still bleeding. "You're hurt." He tells her as he looks at the wound carefully, as in not to touch it, thinking it might make it worse than it already was. Kagome looks at her arm to see how much much has came out of her arm. "Oh, it's not that serious." She reassures him, but Inuyasha knows better, even though she lost some blood, it's more likely she'll faint from blood lost because hanyou's blood is the main sourse of their lives. Even if the heart keeps on beating, it won't be enough to keep them alive.

Without another second to waste, Inuyasha carefully got off of her and sits india-style, and takes Kagome onto his lap. Kagome eeps as she didn't expect Inuyasha to make such swift movements. The arm winch her a little, but that was when Inuyasha takes her arm and begins to lick it with his saliva. Kagome blushes to feel his tongue on her wound. But she didn't know that a hanyou saliva could have healing properties. A few seconds later her wounded arm gets heal and no wound is there anymore. "That should do it." He said to her. Kagome nods to him. "I can't believe that our saliva could do that." She examines her healed arm, feeling no pain from it. "Only the mate is allowed to do that." Inuyasha explains to her with a casual voice.

Kagome raises her eyebrown, "But we're not mated to each other." She moves her her t-shirt's collar to show no mated mark with the shoulder and neck meet. Inuyasha chuckles, "Well, mated or not, we're supposed to in the first place, but we were too business with everything about Naraku and Menomaru's plans to kidnap you." He said to her as he sheathed Tetsusaiga back. Kagome nods, "I agree. Even in the bunker we were so confused on what our dad's told us about the crest's purpose. I didn't expect that we were met for each other and to except our destiny." She sighs deeply.

Inuyasha takes hold of her shoulder with comfort. "We might as except it rather we like it or not. But after what's been happening lately in this cave, I begin to realiz that we need to be mates, so that Naraku won't take you as his own." He suggests as he places his hand where the neck and shoulder meet. Kagome couldn't help but to place her one hand onto his hand while the other does the same thing on Inuyasha's. "We might as well do while we're here." She suggests this idea that they've been discussing for the last few days. Inuyasha smiles as he cups her cheek. "Let's get this over with." He said lovely as he moves the color of her t-shirt aside to bite the area.

Once Kagome has been bitten, she can feel an unknown connection between them. She feels woozy when Inuyasha released his bite, marking her as his actual mate. "Now you do me." He said to her as he holds her still. Kagome shakes herself a bit to get the wooziness out of her to get her balance. She notices that his shoulder is a bit higher that her mouth, which could be a problem. Inuyasha can see how short Kagome is from his tall structure. He kneels down onto one of his knees, "How this?" He asks her as cups her cheek. Kagome nods with a smile and makes sure that his collar of his shirt is out of the way. She bites the point where his neck and shoulder meet. And soon enough Inuyasha can feel the sensations from Kagome's powers. "We might as well go after Naraku." Kagome reminds him as he stands up. Inuyasha nods and sniffs the room. "There's just one problem?" Kagome asks him as she does the same thing.

Inuyasha looks around the room. "Which path did you come from when you sensed my transformation?" He asks her. Kagome blinks her eyes to remember which one she took ealier with his father. She looks around to find out that there's way more paths than before. "It would appear that this is a maze underground." Kagome summarized the layout of the place. Inuyasha widens his eyes. "That could mean that Naraku would be anywhere in this area and we would be going around in circles." He grunts in respond to realize the design. "We might as well use our noses to guide us." He gives his idea.


	40. Nosing the Labyrinth

**Chapter 40: Nosing the Labyrinth **

Inuyasha and Kagome went into the path that Kagome came out earlier to save him from his insanity when he transformed into a demon because Naraku broke his Tetsusaiga earlier. Kagome sniffs the area for which way Naraku took earlier. "This is pathetic." Inuyasha claims as he sniffs as well. "How pathetic?" Kagome asks him as their noses aren't really a good job. "It's just is. Naraku took this path and therefore his scent should've remained here. It'd be as if it vanished into thin air." He explains to her. Kagome holds her chin. "Maybe the paths have been moving around by remote." She theorizes. Inuyasha looks closely to the walls of the path. He places his hand on it and smoothly traces the material. But then some spot slightly was pushed in. "Kagome, over here." Inuyasha gestures towards his spot. Kagome takes a closer look at Inuyasha's hand on the wall. Just as he said the spot has been pushed in. "Do you think this could be one of the walls that changes the pathways?" She looks at him. Inuyasha nods and pushed the wall in even further.

And just like that, the wall moves out of the way like an opened door. Not only that, a huge whiff of Naraku's scent is here. "No doubt about it, Naraku must've come this way." Kagome said seriously as she walks ahead of Inuyasha. Inuyasha can sense her confidence about going after the bastard who murdered her father. But that's not the only thing he can sense from her. It was something that he doesn't want her to know about. And he might believe that Kagome already knows what it to begin with. Fear. If he were to ever mention that to Kagome, it would shatter her confidence like glass. And for that, he doesn't want that to ever happen.

Kagome has gone off way ahead that she didn't notice that Inuyasha isn't behind her. Kagome stops and turns around to see that Inuyasha didn't moved an inch. "Inuyasha." She calls out to him. Inuyasha hears her and comes out of his trance and goes to her. Just when he about to make contact with her hand, a sudden a rubble within the cave causes the stalagmite from the ceiling fall down and a few rocks come down as well. "Inuyasha!" Kagome cries as she tries to dodge them. Inuyasha easily maneuvers around them and grabs Kagome into his arms bridal style, before any of them injures her. He runs as far as he can until the rubble came to a stop.

He sets her down gently. "You okay?" He asks her as he looks around her body to see if she got hurt. Relieved that she didn't get any types of injures he embraces her. But then he winces as if he got hurt. Because of that, he kneels down trying to get a hold of it. Kagome widens to find something on his back. On his back looks something like a leech. "Inuyasha, that's some leech thing on you back." She said in concern as she tries to get it. "No don't." Inuyasha stops as he weakly takes her hand that was about to take the thing off of his back. "I'll get it." He protests as he reachs the thing. But when he touched it, it shocked him. He screams in pain, as if he got hit by lightning. "Inuyasha. Please let me get it off." She begs him as the shocked died down.

Thinking back that she has spiritual powers, she could possibly get the thing off his back. "Go." He smiles at her. Kagome smiles in return and get the leech off his back after she placed her hand on the leech purifying it and not Inuyasha. Once the leech was off his back, Inuyasha could feel the purifying powering of healing. "You going to be okay?" She asks she kneels down beside him. Inuyasha nods to shows he's fine. "We should get going. But we need to find our friends and family. Who knows where they are." He said as he stands up. Kagome agrees and follows suite as they continue on running down the path.

Inside the room that Ayame and Koga are in, they've stayed in there to see if they can help Inuyasha and Kagome make their way to get to Naraku. "So far we've been able to get them a good start." Ayame tells Koga as she reads the map of the labyrinth. Koga nods, "As far as we know about this guy, he's been trying to get a hold of Kagome. As long we can control the pathways to make sure he doesn't get to her, we'll have the upper hand." Koga replies as they look at the monitors to know exactly where Naraku is and where Inuyasha and Kagome are. Ayame nods in agreement. "Let's keep it up." She grins as they keep a close eye on the mad man.

Koga walks up to her and then slips and pressed a button by accident. Ayame gasps and looks back at the monitor to see that Inuyasha and Kagome as getting hit by the stalagmite. "Koga you idiot. You could've killed them." She strikes him on the head. She pressed the button to turn it off. But that doesn't end there. The monitor aimed at Inuyasha with the leech thing. "I knew it. You jerk, Kagome would kill you for sure for your moronic antics." Ayame glares at her mate. Koga shows a fearful expression. "Look I'm sorry. I didn't mean to press that thing." He apologizes and makes sure that Kagome heals Inuyasha's injury. "Let's get back to work to get Naraku off course." He suggests as they keep on looking out for the mad man.

"But that's where your manipulation ends." An evil voice echoes into the room. Ayame and Koga turn around to see it's Naraku. Koga instinctively gets in front of his mate. _"Ayame do what you can to help Inuyasha and Kagome get to safely." _Koga tells his mate via through telepathically, one of the communication abilities of mated pairs. Ayame nods and resumes where Koga left off. Naraku narrows his eyes, focusing on the white female wolf demon. "I see that you two are mates." He assumes to Koga. Koga growls, "What's it to you?" Koga refused to completely answer the question.


	41. The Mating Secrets

**Chapter 41: The Mating Secrets**

Naraku wasn't even aware of a wolf's sheer strength. With just one kick to the face, Naraku lost his control that held Ayame's neck. Once released, Koga moves quickly to catch her before she hitted the stone floor. "You sick bastard. I won't let you touch her again." Koga growls even more as a threat to the enemy. But he doesn't he doesn't see Naraku. Koga looks around and see that Naraku is but the controls of the monitors and buttons. "I may not be able to harm her because if she dies, you die immediately after her." He pressed a button that neither Ayame and Koga knows off. "But I prefer that have both of you, but also the other mated pairs in this cave."

Koga raised and eyebrow, "What other mated pairs?" He asks Naraku with confusion. Naraku chuckles even more as he turns on a few monitors. "Did ever even noticed any of them? How pitiful. When you guys arrived at the cave, you had no idea that Inutaishou and Izayoi are mated. But before Inutaishou met Izayoi, he had another one." Naraku explains as he turns on a monitor to show Koga and Ayame the past of Inutaishou.

Koga and Ayame are fully aware that what Naraku said earlier is true. For when one of the mates is killed, so does the other one instantly. "But how is it that Lord Inutaishou had one mate and he didn't die along with her?" Naraku chuckles, "That's a good question. I was startles to know about on how he is still alive to this day with Izayoi as his new mate. It's because that Izayoi is a human and Inutaishou is a demon. Clearly you should've know about that fact." Naraku answers the question.

Ayame coughs a little. "I think I know why Inutaishou is still alive to this day. It has to do with his first son, Sesshomaru." She speaks weakly. Koga quickly looks down on her in his arms. "Don't speak, you'll just make your injury worse." He calmly suggests to her.

Naraku grins, "Exactly, you see Sesshomaru's veins is full of Inukoni's demonic blood which prevented Inutaishou from dying. If it weren't for him to be born, Inutaishou would've died a long time ago, never meeting Izayoi and having Inuyasha with her." Koga widens his eyes. He had no idea that a descendent of Inutaishou would save him. "And you might've known already that Sesshomaru and Rin are the same matter." Naraku gets their attention. "If Rin to have an offspring with Sesshomaru, their child will have the ability keep the one parent alive if the other one has passed on. But there's another ability that the child possesses." Naraku adds in.

Somewhere in the cave's tunnels, Inuyasha and Kagome keep on running to find the exit. "I wonder how long it's been since we've been in this tunnel." Kagome pants a little from running so long. Inuyasha groans. "I don't know, All I can say is that we might've been running for awhile now." Kagome nods to think that they have been running for such a long time now. "And here I thought we might've gotten out by now." She comments the situation. But then a familiar scent stops them. "I smell Naraku already." Inuyasha confirms as he pressed his hand onto the wall and pushed it aside to find another tunnel. "No doubt about it. But Ayame and Koga are coming from this direction as well." Kagome replies as she sniffs the air. She then widens her eyes, "That would mean…" She looks at Inuyasha with worry. "…That Naraku found them. We have to save them." Inuyasha finished off her sentence. "Let's go." He tells her as they run in that general direction.

Inuyasha and Kagome run as fast as they can to get to the room where their friends are and the enemy. "I wonder how Naraku managed to find them?" Inuyasha asks the question this time. "I don't know. I thought that dad would be able to cloak them with his scent so that Naraku would be off track. But maybe his scent wore off thus giving Naraku the directions on where to find them." She analyses. Inuyasha nods as they find the end of the tunnel. "Finally." Kagome smiles as they get out. But when they came out, it wasn't what they were expecting.

Inuyasha and Kagome widen their eyes to see the scene in front of them. Koga with Ayame in his arms from the other side of the room. "Koga. Ayame!" Kagome shouts in fright as she wants to free them. Inuyasha quickly takes hold of her shoulder. "Kagome, don't." He speaks seriously. Kagome breathes quickly, "But Inuyasha, they'll die. And I can't bare to see that again." She begs with tears in her chocolate eyes. Inuyasha knows that it's near impossible to reason with Kagome with situations that might end in death. 'She's been through enough of them. I won't let our friends die because of that.' He thought with distraught. "I know. But the only one that needs to be taught a lesson on not to screw another person's life. And that's the bastard who did throughout this time." He reassures her as he gets in front of her protectively.

Naraku didn't expect to see Inuyasha and Kagome coming into the room. 'How could they managed to get here? I made sure they'd be trapped in the maze forever.' He thought bitterly. He turns around to see Koga and Ayame in one corner to get away from him. He sighs, 'No matter, might as well resume the lecture.' Koga widens his eyes, "Inuyasha, Kagome, that man is insane for what he's going to say to you." He shouts to them. Kagome turns to his sight, "What do you mean?" Inuyasha asks him as he and Kagome were able to get to them at lightning that Naraku didn't expect to see. "How's Ayame?" Kagome changes the subject to check on her friends. "She's unconscious at the moment. But she'll be okay." Koga answers her softly as he holds his mate protectively. "And what do you mean that what Naraku speaks of has somehow have effect of us?" Inuyasha asks him.

Koga leans back against the wall to rest. "Whatever that guy says somehow has an affect on us mates." He answers to Inuyasha while breathing raspily. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "How so?" Ayame groans as she weakly opens her eyes. "Has any of your parents talked about the connection between mates?" She managed to ask them. Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other. "The only thing we knew about the connection is the revealment of who their mate is with the broken piece crest, one from each other's family when they turned sixteen." Inuyasha answers her question. "Well whenever Naraku speaks about it, it he would somehow drain our strength." Koga adds in the missing detail.

Hearing Koga mentioning about what Naraku is capable of, Kagome widens her eyes, "He's able to do that? He was after my mother, but my father beat him to it. And he's been jealous of the connection since then." Inuyasha turns around to see Naraku still standing with a creepy grin. "He must've took advantaged of that and used it against you." He comments. "I'll take it from here." He stands up. You can tell me later once I'm though with this bastard."

Naraku chuckles, "What this is, is pathetic to see two mated pairs here. And I just explains the secrets of the connection between the wolves. Let's see how my words will affect you two."

Inuyasha draws out his sword, "And what is it that you know the connection between us?" Naraku chuckles even. "How much do you know between you and Kagome?" He asks in fake curiosity. "Like I'm going to tell you anything between me and her." Inuyasha declines as he charges at the enemy. Naraku read his movement and dodges Inuyasha's upcoming charge. "Even is you refuse to answer, I already know about it already." Naraku said to him evilly. Inuyasha widens his eyes. 'He knows already? But how?' Naraku grins as he snaps his fingers to one of the monitors to display something in front of them.

Kagome widens her eyes to see it as well. Koga and Ayame are also able to see it as well. "I made you guy mate each other against your own will." Naraku bluffs at them. Kagome narrows, "You're damn wrong." She screams at him. Naraku laughs, "Hardly, you mistaken that fact." Kagome growls, "I mistaken that fact? I highly doubt that. You're bluffing." She stands up in front of the wolf mates. "I was able to get through Inuyasha when he was a Youkai because you broke Tetsusaiga to take that advantage against us, thus making sure he killed me." She then roll up her arm where the previous wound she gave herself. "If it weren't for me to opening up my wounded arm, with the scent of my blood, it made him sure who his mate is. Thanks to that, even his youkai will recognize me as his mate no matter what."

Inuyasha secretly smiles. 'Well said.' Naraku growls at her. "I thought that if I were to manipulate his youkai to surface by breaking his sword, I would've been able to make sure that he killed you." He responds to her. He snaps his finger again to show of the mated pairs the scenes of the other ones. Sesshomaru and Rin, Inutaishou and Izayoi, Hige And Ai. But the last one gets Inuyasha and Kagome complete attention.

The last image shows Inutaishou and an unfimilar face to them. "Who's that?" Kagome asks Naraku. "That there, Kagome is Inukoni. Sesshomaru's mother." Inuyasha answers her. Kagome widens her eyes. "Then how is it that I haven't seen her at all when I came to your house." She said to Inuyasha. Inuyasha looks down back at her, "It's because she's dead." He confirms it. Kagome gasps, never knowing that Sesshomaru's mother passed away.


	42. Not Out Of The Woods Just Yet

**Chapter 42: Not Out Of The Woods Just Yet**

Sesshomaru pants a little to see the results in front of him. He's secretly proud what he was able to accomplish. He finally killed Menomaru, the bastard who was after his mother when she was back alive. It wasn't easy at all, but he was able to really pull it off. But he knows fully well that his mate, Rin is in his arms safe and sound despite being unconscious.

_Flashback_

_ Menomaru transformed into a gigantic hideous moth. Sesshomaru know fully well what kind of a demon his enemy is. Just like Naraku, Menomaru has poisonous abilities to take down his enemies. It was no big deal that Sesshomaru was able to be immune to that sort of stuff. But he also knows that Inuyasha and other humans are at the most vulnerable to it. Which worries him at the least._

_ "Face it Sesshomaru, you're nowhere near my infinite power." Menomaru growls at the dog. Sesshomaru just rolls his eyes. "I beg to differ. Even for a moth demon like yourself has a weakness." Menomaru narrows his eyes. "As if I have a weakness. If you know mine, I should've known yours as well." He grins at the end. _

_ Sesshomaru does his best to keep his stoic expression in check, not to give aware a pair of feared eyes. Menomaru grins even more. "If you think you have no weaknesses, think again." He closes his eyes and opens them to a blue color instread of green. That's when Sesshomaru's francade dropped like a stone that sank in water. _

_ In front of Menomaru's body is Rin, in a sphere. "Sesshomaru!" She cries with tears in her eyes. "Rin! What the fuck did you do with her? She should've been with my step-mother, and Inuyasha's friends." Sesshomaru braks furiously at the enemy. Menomaru laughs evilly. "That's when I made my move earlier." He replies back at him. "What move?" Sesshomaru growls at him. He knows his top priority is get Rin out of the fight and take her to a safe place where she is protected. "It was when you first came into the room to confront me."_

_ Sesshomaru turns around at the entry to see a mark that he didn't even see before. "What's with that mark? I haven't seen it when I came in." Sesshomaru tightly grips his Bakusaiga. "That mark is to activate to capture Rin without her realizing it, No matter where she is. Even if she was with your step-mother and your half-brother's friends." Menomaru explains his motive. "Damn you." Sesshomaru replies as he tries to think a way to save her._

_ "Face it Sesshomaru, whenever your mate is involved in a battle, as a hostage to take advantage of Sesshomaru and his mate. Rin looks down with bangs over her eyes. She promised her mate that she would never cry, no matter what. But being in this situation, she couldn't hold back her tears. Sesshomaru can smell her tears in the air, '__Rin, I promise to save you. Whatever you do, don't shed your tears.' __Sesshomaru begs his mate in their telepathic connection. Rin wipes them away with her sleeve. __'Kick his ass.' __She replies with determination in her voice. Sesshomaru nods despite he is secretly grinning in return. _

_ Menomaru throws the sphere at Sesshomaru. Rin didn't see that coming and screaming, feeling that her stomach is about to explode. Sesshomaru jumps into the air and catches it with his left hand since his right hand is holding Bakusaiga. Rin flips to the surface of the sphere and gets hit with the poison. Her forehead gets a purple mark on it because of the impact. "How sad. Her forehead is one of the most vulnerable spots of the body to get infected. If she were to get is anywhere instead of the forehead, heart or abdomen, she would be just fine." Menomaru grins thinking that he just go the chance to be the victor of this conflict._

_ Sesshomaru feels the same thing and the purple mark appears on his forehead. He stabs the sphere with his sword, freeing Rin from it. "Sesshomaru." She speaks weakly. Sesshomaru cups her cheek. "Don't worry, Rin. I'll make sure this man suffers for what he did to us." He assures her with soft eyes. Rin nods as he lays her against the wall. He glares back at the enemy. "You son of a bitch. I'll kill you." He declares as he positions himself with his sword straight out in front of him. "My word. How ironic that you speak such vulgar language while the thing you called me should've been said to you." Menomaru said sarcastically._

_ Sesshomaru ignores as he focuses on his sword's power. 'Bakusaiga, help me defeat this asshole.' He requests with sincere. Bakusaiga pulses in responds as it grows in power. "This is where it ends here." Menomaru draws out his sword. "That's what you think." He replies as they both charge each other. Rin could barely see who is slain. After they crossed blades, Sesshomaru grunts first but stabs Bakusaiga to the floor to stay up. Rin shutters into believing that her mate lost the battle. She turns to Menomaru to see him perfectly fine. But then lots of blood spit out of his body and drops dead to the ground. _

_ Rin smiles in relief. "Sesshomaru…" She mumbles as loud as she could because the poison began to weaken her. Sesshomaru turns to her with a satisfied grin. But it turns into a distraught frown as he sees his mate collapsed. "Rin!" He runs to her as he picks his up to see that the mark from earlier might've spread. Because the poison has spread most of her forehead, Sesshomaru feels weakened as well, but not as much as his demonic blood is deluding it from the inside. "I have to save her." He said to himself as he licks the mark. 'My saliva should be able to delude the poison from the outside and straight in.' He explains the properties of his saliva. _

_ Just like he explained, the purple poison mark on her forehead begins to fade away. Rin coughes a couples of time to clear her throat. "Rin? How are feeling?" He asks as he cradles her in his arms. Rin smiles, "Never better." She responds as she caressed his face. Sesshomaru nods, "Then let's get you out of here." He said as he carries her out of the cave._

End of Flashback.

Sesshomaru makes it outside. "Sesshomaru." Inutaishou shouts to his son. Sesshomaru widens his eyes. "Father." He calls back. Inutaishou smiles reliefly to find his son is alright, but Rin on the other hand isn't. "What happened to Rin?" He asks his son. Sesshomaru explains what he went through to save her. Inutaishou nods, "I see. Well the best part is that you killed Menomaru and saved your mate."

Sesshomaru nods and looks around to see it's just his father. "Where's Hige?" Inutaishou sighs, "Hige sensed something was wrong with his daughter so he went to a different tunnel when we came up to a fork." He answers his son's as they make it outside of the cave. They see Ai, Sango, Miroku, Izayoi and Kirara outside waiting for them. "Sesshomaru, Inutaishou." Izayoi cries with tears in her eyes of pure joy as she runs to her mate. "I'm so glad you two are safe." She said as she pulls away from Inutaishou's arms. Inutaishou smiles back down and cups her cheek. "I'm glad you guys are safe as well. Where's everyone else?" He asks the others. Sango and Miroku look at each other. "We haven't seen Inuyasha and Kagome since we left them when we were able to get out of the cage that was going to be devoured in a poisonous pool." She answers question.

"That would mean that Inuyasha, and Kagome are in there confronting Naraku, and possibly Koga and Ayame are there as well." Miroku speaks out this time. Inutaishou nods. "Inutaishou!" A voice calls from inside of the cave. Everyone looks to see Hige coming out panting. "Hige." Ai cries as she runs to him. "What happened?" She asks him. Hige calms down, "So far, Kagome managed to revert Inuyasha's transformation, thus becoming. And now they're facing Naraku. To make things worse, Koga and Ayame are there as well." Everyone widens their eyes. "No, I thought that your scent cloaked their own." Sango tells him. Hige nods. "I did, but I didn't expect that it would wear off after awhile. That explains why they're in trouble." He explains to them. "We need to go back in there." Miroku decides as he is able to go back into the cave. "No." Hige disagrees. Miroku raised his eyebrow. "Why not?" Hige shows a serious, "This battle is only to be fought by the mated pairs. Not just them, Me, Ai, Inutaishou, Izayoi, Sesshomaru and Rin." Miroku shows disappointment. "I know you want to help, but if you and Sango get into the crossfire, I wouldn't guarantee for you guys to survive." Sango sighs with a sign of expression of uselessness. "Sango, I know you mean well. But you two aren't weak. In fact we want to make sure you guys can be sure that we all get home after this. Could you at lease do that?" Hige takes hold of her shoulder. Sango nods. Hige smiles back. "I promise that once we get out of this cave, we'll be alright in the end." He adds in. He then turns around and towards his mate. "Ai, get on." He kneels down in front of her and transforms into his dog form. Inutaishou does the same for Izayoi. "Sesshomaru you stay here with because you defeated the one guy who made our life a living hell. You've done enough fighting for today." He orders his son. Sesshomaru didn't need to hear his father for such an order, but he does have a point. Because of the battle with Menomaru really took a toll out of him and Rin. "We'' wait here for you guys." He agrees as he turns into his dog form to keep Rin warm with his own fur.

Inutaishou nods, and heads back into the cave with Hige right behind him. "Hold on you guys, we're coming." He thoughts with determination in his voice.


	43. We've Gotten This Far

**Chapter 43: We've Gotten This Far**

Inuyasha and Kagome are in a pickle. So far they've stayed close to Ayame and Koga, to make sure that Naraku doesn't do any harm to them. "Inuyasha, you should've taken Kagome to Inukoni's grave when she first went to your house for the first time." Naraku taunts them. "That's because I wasn't aware of his mother's death. So don't blame it on me for not knowing any of it." Kagome growls as she flexes her claws. Inuyasha didn't expect how easily Kagome has gotten. He takes hold of her wrist. "I didn't even mentioned about Inukoni at all. Not only that, there weren't _any _records, archives, not even photos of her. That's why Kagome didn't know about her in the first place." Inuyasha speaks for his mate.

Naraku chuckles with his eyes closed, "That may be true, but there's always a place where such information can be stored." Inuyasha narrows his eyes. "Like where? For if there's ever such a place to know about an individual's existence is to where her birthplace is." Naraku snaps his fingers to change one monitor to another to show them. The monitor shows the Takahashi Mansion. "As you are aware of the mansion, they have their own cemetery for each member of the Takahashi family." Inuyasha gets in front of his mate, "What's it to you? You don't have to explain to us about my family's cemetery because only one person is buried there."

Naraku snaps to change to camera's angle to the backyard of the mansion. "Yes, I know for sure that Inukoni's buried there. But what would happened if I destroyed the place." He declares as his about to snap his find to activate a bulldozer that approaches the grave. All of a sudden a yellow whip cuts off his hand of his body. "I won't let scum like you destroy something that is important to the Takahashi Family." Sesshomaru comes into the room, with Rin on his back. No far behind them are his father with Izayoi, and Hige with Ai on his back in their true forms.

Kagome looks in relief and surprise. "Dad, mom what are you guys doing here? I thought you guys got everyone else out of the cave by now?" She asks her parents. Hige and Inutaishou transform back into their humanoid forms. "We did, but then Hige sense something wasn't right with your problem so we came back to make sure you guys are ok." Inutaishou responds back to her. He then turns to Naraku, "And it appears that this bastard is trying to destroy my mate's grave." He walks to the enemy with red eyes despite staying in his human form. Inuyasha instinctively gets in front on his mate. "You should know one thing about my dad." He tells her so far. "What is it that I should know about him?" She asks him in return. "Is that whenever his possessed is being threathen, the one who did is going to pay the ultimate price. Death." Inuyasha explains to her with a serious tone of voice.

With that said, Kagome looks back at her parents. "Would you do the same thing dad?" She asks her father as he and Ai came to her. "Absolutely. The shrine is the one place not to mess with." Hige responds as he looks down to see if there's any injuries on his daughter. Seeing just that one faint scar on her arm doesn't seem to concern him.

Inutaishou charges at Naraku with speed that none of the others were able to keep up with his moves. Even Naraku didn't see it coming at all. One swift of his poison claws, he slashes them onto Naraku's neck from the back. "Naraku this is your death sentence." Hige speaks out as he does the same technique that his friend just did. "Go." He shouts to the males to do the same thing. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Koga charge from all directions that Naraku assumes where they're coming from.

Sesshomaru does the same poison claws attacks but he slashes Naraku in the abdominal area. Koga uses brute force to hit pressure points on Naraku's body to immobilize him. Seeing this as an opportunity, Hige glows his claws in a fiery color. "Blades of Flames" He fires them to limbs of Naraku's body. Inuyasha checks to see if Hige missed any marks on the enemy's body. All that's left is a limbless Naraku. "This is the end for you, you bastard!" He swings Tetsusaiga. He slices Naraku front dead center of his stilled body.

Kagome, Ai, Izayoi, and Ayame are beyond surprised to see their mates managing to kill off the one man that made their lives a living hell without even realizing it. The men return to their mates sides. "That should do it." Hige said to them confidently. As the smoke clears, A wicked chuckle halts them. "Is that all you got?" He grins as he shows that he's been regenerating after getting hit so many times. Koga widens, "How could he possible move around since I hit his pressure points?" He asks his friends.

Naraku chuckles, "Simple, I made sure that my body is impervious to any physical attack, including pressure pointers." Sesshomaru and Inutaishou are confused to find no sign of their poisonous attacks. "Curious as in why I'm not effected by your poison attacks? I made sure that my own poison counters it so I'm good as new. Not even your fire attacks will do you any good on me." Naraku grins like a mad man.

The guys widens their eyes in shock and disbelief. "No. We've used everything we hard to kill this asshole." Hige growls lowly. "That's because us men alone aren't enough to kill him." Inuyasha realizes their failed attempt. He then turns around to see the girls in more shock than the men. He turns back to see his father, half-brother and Hige in the same matter. He sighs, walks backwards, turns around in front of his mate, and knees down in front of her. "Kagome…" He cups her cheek. Kagome looks up to him with eyes full of fear. "What is it?" She murmurs at him as she takes hold of his hand. "…Fight with me." He requests quietly that only she could hear him.


	44. That's Why We're Mates

**Chapter 44: That's Why We're Mates**

Kagome looks up to him. "But what can we use to defeat that bastard?" Inuyasha sighs while his bangs cover his eyes. "I'm not strong enough to do it. Even with the guys, we're not that close enough." He speak gloomily. Kagome couldn't help but to wrap her arms around his neck to support him. "I'll be right by your side." She said to him with comforting words even though she's still scared.

Inutaishou sees that Inuyasha's in support of his mate. Strange enough, a shear glow pulses them both. "What's happening?" Sesshomaru asks him. Hige steps forwards, "It appears that Kagome's spiritual powers are amplifying his demon powers." He explains to his friend and looks to Ai. "Do you think we can do the same thing?" Ai asks Hige. Hige knew the answer but doesn't want to say it to his mate. Ai caught the glimpse and can tell what the answer is, and for that she feels disappointed. "Afraid not. Only those two are more than enough to kill Naraku." Inutaishou speaks nonchalantly. Sesshomaru secretly feels jealous for how his younger half-brother and his mate are the only ones. "Where does that leave us then, father?" He turns to his old man.

Inutaishou keeps his stoic face in check. "I'm afraid there's nothing we can do about it. I know fully well that you defeated Menomaru to avenge your mother's death. So in other words, your purpose in this cave has concluded." Hige nods in agreement. "Now it's Inuyasha and Kagome's turn." He speaks as he kneels down by Ai's side to calm her down. "Even if I'm just a mere spirit, I want to be here for there sake." He frowns in the end. Even though Hige is right about being a spirit, Ai can feel his touch when he holds her in his arms.

Sesshomaru does realize that his father has a point. He was only after one person, that one man that killed his mother. And after all those times when he blamed himself that he did, he found out that it was Menomaru. And now that he defeated the bastard, his mother can now rest in peace, and finally lift that unnecessary weight off his shoulders. So now he just needs to be by Rin's side to protect her.

Inutaishou does the same manner as he sits by Izayoi's side. "What can we do, my dearest?" Izayoi holds onto his arm. Inutaishou just stares at their son. "All we can do is believe in the them. Those two beings are just what we need to make sure they defeat that bastard."

The bright pulsating light begins to transform Inuyasha and Kagome without either of them realizing it at all. Naraku somehow feels getting hit without being contacted by either of them. "What is this?" He growls as he uses his one hand to shade his eye, but it's not doing much good on his part. Inuyasha embraces his mate as they feel new energy begin to surge within them. Inuyasha's face is filled with the purple jagged stripes that he used to have whenever he was in his youkai state. His own claws extended twice as long. But his fangs stays inside of his mouth. Not only that but when he open his eyes, they are still golden.

Kagome begins to feel her own powers grow as well. Her cheeks form emerald green stripes of her father's true form when his eyes were that color. Even her own claws grow the same length as Inuyasha's. But none of them is even noticing that it's their family crests that's actually doing all of this for them. Once the glow died down, Inuyasha and Kagome stood up and face Naraku with determination in their eyes.

Naraku didn't see this side of them. "What's the meaning of this? Why are they so powerful, but the guys couldn't defeat me?" He asks them foolishly. Inuyasha draws out his Tetsusaiga from its sheathe. "It's because we're mates. We look out for each other to show how much we love each other. That alone is more than enough to make us strong. That's why." Kagome holds his hand that's holding the hilt to give her spiritual powers. "So what you're mates. I should've been Ai's mate when I first met her. But she decided to mate what that son of a bitch." Naraku insults them. Kagome growls. "Well that's too fucking bad, Naraku. You cannot force my mother to mate with you. She choices the man of her life to mate with her. If it weren't for them, I wouldn't be here and neither would my brother."

Ai and Hige didn't expect that their daughter would be so brave to confront the one man who kill Hige years ago, tried to break into the Higurashi shrine, and almost got away with it. "I never thought that Kagome would be this powerful." Ai comments to Hige. Hige nods with a proud smile. "No doubt about it. She might even be stronger than me." He admits in respond.

The Tetsusaiga pulsates into a black blade with a scene of the underworld. "It's the Meido Zangetsuha." Inutaishou speaks to them. "What is the Meido Zangetsuha?" Rin asks him with curiosity. Inutaishou narrows his eyes. "Originally the technique belonged to Tenseiga and the ability is to send the enemy straight to the netherworld." He explains to her. "But then why is it that Tetsusaiga?" Izayoi asks him this time. Inutaishou frowns, "Tenseiga has the technique that is to save lives, not send the body there. So I suggested the Meido Zangetsuha to be transferred to Tetsusaiga with Totosai's help." He explains even further.

Naraku instinctively puts up a barrier in order to protect himself from the upcoming attack from Inuyasha. "Such a worthless effort." Inuyasha speaks out. Naraku pants because of the light that engulfed Inuyasha and Kagome might've sucked out most of his strength. "What do you mean?" He asks in anger. Kagome steps aside so that Inuyasha use the technique. "It's because this will shear you away into the netherworld. Your barrier is no match against it. And neither yourself." Inuyasha answers in confidence. Naraku's barrier begins to dissolve quickly which leaves him vulnerable. "I will never lose to the likes of you hanyou." His anger is all he can do for him.

Kagome shows a pitiful look…not. "Face it Naraku. It's over. You have nothing left to save yourself. Don't even try it. Because it's too late to come up with a last resort." Naraku knows for sure that Kagome is absolutely right. He doesn't have anything left, so therefore this is the end of his existence. "Meido Zangetsuha!" Inuyasha shouts as he swings his sword as black blades burst out towards the enemy. So many flew so fast that some of them hit various parts of Naraku's body. One of them his leg while the other one sliced his arm and his stomach etc.

The blades made him scream in pure agony and pain. As such, the blades grow so big that it begins to suck in Naraku into the portal to the netherworld. Naraku tries his best to stay in place, but the suction is way too powerful that it instantly sucked in Naraku like a vacuum cleaner that sucked in dirt off the floor. The portal quickly closes up and the suction stops as well. "That's how the technique works." Inutaishou said to his son as they all come to them. Inuyasha looks at him. "I'm pretty sure about it. I know that other ones as well since I've seen you doing it all the time." He replies as he gives the sword back to his father. But Inutaishou raises his hand to stop him. "It's yours to keep. Besides Sesshomaru has Bakusaiga because he overcame his loathsome of you inherited it from me. I will keep the Tenseiga because it's been waiting for one thing." Sesshomaru didn't expect his father to know about his little secret behind his emotionless expression. "Then what is it that one thing the Tenseiga needs to take care of?" He asks him casually. Inutaishou look towards his friend, Hige. "It's because I'm a spirit and I must be going." Hige admits to the group.


	45. What It Means to Be A Family

**Chapter 45: What It Means to Be A Family.**

Kagome should've known that her father is a spirit because of the danger of the Higurashi shrine. And now since that Naraku has been sent to the Netherworld and not coming back whatsoever. All she can do is to be disappointed to know he has to leave them. Hige catches her expression and knows how much she'll be hurtful to leave her again. Ai does the same way because she doesn't want her husband/mate to leave either. And for that, Kagome decides to walk away because she couldn't bear such a departure.

Inuyasha turns around to go after her, but paused to see his father talking with Hige. Inutaishou turns his head to see how his son is feeling. "Go." He simply tells him. Inuyasha doesn't waste another second and goes after his mate.

The cave disappears to return to a forest, which surprised everyone. "The cave was design to keep Naraku inside. And since Naraku is gone for good, the cave vanishes back to its original setting." Hige explains to his friends and mate. Ai didn't expect such a place to change like that in such a way. "I See. Does that mean that the barrier will do the same thing?" She asks him in a worried way. Hige shakes his head. "Even though Naraku is gone, the barrier will stay up." Hige assures her calmly so he wouldn't frighten her if he told her that the barrier will go down. He smiles back to her. "It's just that Kagome doesn't know about what's been going on between me and Inutaishou." He holds her shoulder with comfort. Ai nods and turns to the direction where their daughter took earlier.

Kagome runs as fast as she could through the forest with tears coming out of her closed eyes. 'Dad, I don't want you to leave me again.' She thought sadly. She comes out of the forest and finds a cliff overlooking the ocean. She can see the waves crashing onto the cliff with such a calming way. She sits down on the ledge to continue of sobbing. 'Just leaving me the first time was horrible enough. But a second time is way too much to deal with.' She wraps her arms around her knees to hide her sad face. Even her own sobs won't go away.

Inuyasha runs after Kagome's scent in order to find her. 'She doesn't even know what's going to happen to her father.' He thought to himself. He sees the outskirts of the forest. Just before he comes out he can smell her tears. That's proof enough that she's crying. He comes out and clearly sees his mate sitting down on the edge of the cliff, wrapping her arms around her head. He sighs and goes to her. "Kagome…" He tries to get her attention. Easier said than done. Kagome doesn't remove his head from her wrapped arms. He sighs again while shaking his head. "Honestly Kagome." He sits down next to her indian style. "I don't want to see him leaving us." She muffles in her arms, but Inuyasha heard it like it was nothing interfering her voice from being trapped in her arms. "I know how hard it to see your father leaving you again. But that's not going to happen." He rubs her ears to calm her down.

Getting her ears rubbed like a dog is the one weakness that Kagome cannot overcome and purrs from that pleasure. She leans more onto Inuyasha's lap like a cute dog onto her owner's lap. "What do you mean, 'That's not going to happen.'?" She asks in content. Inuyasha cobs her hair with his clawed hand. "What I mean is that your father isn't leaving us at all." He answers with the same tone of voice. Kagome opens her eyes with curiosity. "How? As we all know it, he's dead and the only way to actually see him is that he's a spirit."

Inuyasha shows a pair of serene eyes. "Do you know that my father has the Tenseiga." Kagome raised an eyebrow, showing that she doesn't know anything about the sword. Inuyasha chuckles. "Figures, but it's not your fault. The thing is that the Tenseiga has the ability to revive 100 people." He educates her so far. Kagome widens her eyes. "So are saying that…" She could finish as she sits up and look straight into her mate's golden eyes. Inuyasha nods with a smile. "…yes, my father will use the Tenseiga to revive your father so you can have a family again." He wipes her new tears of her cheeks.

Kagome cries in pure joy and hugs him. Inuyasha embraces her lovingly. "We should head back to see to make sure your father is back in the flesh." He tells her as they both stand up and run back into the forest.

Back where the rest of the others are, Ai and Izayoi show worried expressions. "I was so sad to see Kagome so upset. She believe that Hige was going to leave us again. When he passed away, it was the hardest day of our lives." Ai speaks to her friend. Izayoi nods in agrees. "Afraid so. I didn't want Inuyasha to know about his unknown fiancé to be Kagome so soon. It wasn't the right at all. If they met way back then. Kagome wouldn't want to speak to him until she was really ready to resume her life without Hige. That's why it was our best intention to wait until the engagement when they both turned 16." She explains in return.

Hige smiles. "I just can believe how much Kagome has changed over the years since I left. I was about to train her in the ways of the dog youkai, but because of my death, Kagome never had the chance. Sota was just a toddler at the time and he wasn't ready to know about his heritage." He frown at the end. Inutaishou shows a pitiful look. "Well, it's to be unexpected to begin with. There's no telling what the future will have for us to know. Even though we should know about our future, it can be unreachable." He gives his fact to his friend. Hige sighs, "That's true, but it shouldn't be my future to think about. It's our own children to consider. The only thing they know about their future is that they were destined to be mates, even though they never knew about when they first met."

Inuyasha and Kagome come into view. Ai, Izayoi, Hige, and Inutaishou smile in relief to see Kagome calmed from her overreaction from earlier. But they weren't the only ones here. Miroku, Sango, Ayame, Koga, Sesshomaru, and Rin are with them as well as Sota and Grandpa Higurashi. "Mom." Kagome speaks as she goes to her. "Kagome, I think I know what Inuyasha told you while you were gone." She embraces her. Kagome nods, "I did. I'm so happy to hear it." She pulls away and looks to her father. "Daddy." She walks to him. Hige smiles down to her. "I'll make sure that we're a family again." He tells her and then turns to Inutaishou. "I'm ready whenever you are." He said to his old friend.

Inutaishou grabs the hilt of Tenseiga and pulls it out of the sheathe. Once released, the sword pulsates to give only the weilder the vision of where the messagers of the afterlife around Hige's body. Even Hige wasn't aware about them the entire time. He slashes them and the messagers vanished in thin air. The vision of the afterlife disappears. Hige glows the same light that Tenseiga glew earlier. Hige's glow goes away afterwards. Once revived his original scent feels up to Kagome's nose to calm her nerves down. Everyone are so intrigued to see such a sighting.

"Oh Daddy." Kagome hugs him. Hige chuckles. "I bet you've been so lonely since I left." He embraces her like a father to his daughter. Kagome nods in his embrace. "I was, dad. But I made sure it didn't bother me ever since then." She looks up to him with honesty. Hige smiles down fondly and grooms her hair. "Well, I'm back and you don't have to be lonely anymore." He assures to her softly. "But you should know that you weren't alone all this time." He gestures to everyone else with his outstretched hand. Kagome turns around see everyone smiles at her. Kagome smiles back as Inuyasha comes to her wraps his arm around her shoulder. "Welcome back, Dad." Kagome smiles even more. Hige turns and sees his mate, Ai coming up to him. "Welcome hom, dear." She embraces her husband/mate. "Glad to be back." Hige returns the embrace ever so lovingly. "And that's what it means to be a family." Inutaishou tells everyone as they all go home.


	46. Epilogue

**Chapter 46: Epilogue**

It's been 3 years ever since Hige has been revived thanks to Inutaishou's Tenseiga. To make sure no one wouldn't get suspicious about Hige's passing long again. They made sure that those who know him or know of him have no memory of his death at all. For the last three years, Inuyasha and Kagome became official mates by the end of their first year in high school. Ayame and Koga were already mates when they first arrived at the school when they moved into town.

Back at the Takahashi Mansion, Hige has been helping Inutaishou make his business more successful because his of his degree of business from college from Tokyo University. Inutaishou has never been happier ever since then. Hige is just a serene with the business like he was met to work together as a team.

Ai and Izayoi return to their careers and vulonteering work at the animal shelter. Because of their unique ability to speak with the dogs and cats, it made things a lot more easier for them to find new homes that is perfect for anyone who wants to adopt them. Not only that, they're the local famous workers of their town and possible the entire city of Tokyo.

Sesshomaru has taken his father's part of the business to go to the business trips around the world to make sure everyone understands about how the company works through and through. But that's not the only thing he has been doing for the last three years. He always made sure he spend a lot of time with Rin. Shockingly enough they manage to get hitched and announced the family that they're expecting their first child. Everyone have been so thrilled to hear the news and made sure that they find a nice place for Sesshomaru and Rin to live on their own for their expected family.

Sota began to catch up on what he had to learn about the dog youkai ways. Hige already finished training Kagome with the methods so now it was Sota's turn. Much like Kagome, Sota had a rough start but he was able to overcome the obstacles of the training. Sota wasn't aware of his heritage until he was 9. But that was when Kagome was aware of both her spiritual powers and dog youkai abilities. And now he's old to learn the origins of his family history. The Higurashi shrine's barrier is still up and protecting the family from evil doers. It's not like every lurking corner of the city is fill with such beings. But that's be expected and be careful about.

By the end of their senior year, Miroku decided to make their graduation a memorable one. He takes her to the sunny beach outside of the city, much more like out on the country side. When they arrived they walks alone the shoreline feeling gentle waves washing over their bare feet. Miroku finds his seat for the both of them to sit on. Sango loved the scenic of the ocean with the moon rising over it as the sun sets behind the mountains. Miroku finds that this the moment he's been waiting for. He had a small violet box in his pocket of his jacket, and got down to one knee in front of her. Sango didn't have any knowledge of this. Miroku proposed to Sango.

Sango knew how much of a pervert that Miroku was over the years, and yet she can't help herself being groped by his wandering hand. But that wasn't the only that's been going on between the two. Miroku on the other has been breaking his habit little by little until he was completely 'cured' from groping Sango's ass to convince her otherwise how much he loves her despite of his actions. And for her answer she said yes to him. Miroku opens the box to reveal a golden band with her birthstone of a sapphire and his of a peridot. They told everyone about it, but they wanted to wait until they finished college. But their engagement was more than enough for them to actually elope to the Bahamas to get married and put their college on hold.

Even though Inuyasha and Kagome are newly mates, they still had to get their education over with before they do anything drastic with themselves. Inuyasha knows for sure that it was best to inherit the business from his father but the only difference is that he wants his own branch linked to it so that way he and his old man can relate between business and family. Kagome on the other hand wants to become vetenarian because of her abilities to communicate with cats and dogs. Much to her mom's surprise when she revealed to her about her desired occupation. It wasn't long until they wanted to get away from the stressful times when they're apart from each other. From Inuyasha working for his father, while Kagome goes to Tokyo University to get her bachlor's, and Associate degrees for that field. It took Kagome 6 years to get both of them because she has to know from the basics to advanced knowledge of being a vetenarian. With such a success, she works with her mother and Izayoi as the vet for the animal shelter of the town.

But it wasn't that long until Kagome found out that she was pregnant when she started her career. Her vet parter Ayame assured that when Kagome isn't able to work by the end of her pregnancy, she'll take over her position until she's ready to go back in. For Kagome to be pregnant in the first place surprised Inuyasha big time. However after helping Sesshomaru and Rin taking care of their own daughter, Kome. It made him realize for Inuyasha to be a great uncle, he's confident enough to be a father for his own pup. For a hanyou to be pregnant, it's only 5 month maximum for the child to grow within Kagome's belly. But the end of April, their child was born into the world and more surprising, they had not one but two pups instead of one. The first one is a little boy who looks mostly like Inuyasha with the long silver hair and the ears on top of his head. But his has Kagome's chocolate brown eyes. The second pup is a girl who is the splitting image of Kagome with the raven black hair and the pointed ears on her head. But her eyes were that of Inuyasha's golden orbs. The only problem is that they had to name them. It took them 2 days to come up the right names for their children. They've decided to name their son Ichigo because of such a protective nature he immediate got from Inuyasha. Their daughter has been name Sakura because she has that pleasure smell of the plant of cherry blossom trees.

From that moment, Kagome and Inuyasha both know that they have to make sure that they keep their heritage going through and through. And that's all that manners to them as they move on with their lives.

THE END

A/N: Sorry it took me longer than unsual to finish up the story. I've been spending a lot of time with my family lately and I've been trying to find enough time to do so. Hope you enjoyed the story.

InuyashasGrl26


End file.
